


Guilty Torment, Innocent Temptations

by Calypphire



Series: Innocent Temptations [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gen, Het and Slash, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Manipulation, Marriage, Miscarriage, Multi, Obsessive Behavior, Other, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Post Mpreg, Protectiveness, Psychological Torture, Slash, Swearing, Threesome - F/M/M, Torture, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2020-04-28 19:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 52,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calypphire/pseuds/Calypphire
Summary: A few years have passed since Severus Snape had 'disappeared' from the Wizard World with his wife.  Living happily with the way they have.But some times the past doesn't want to stay away, or so much has changed, where things are no longer the way they could be, or a full circle or in returning to how it once was willing to accept it for what it is.Including a visit from the Devil...





	1. A Simple Nice Day

**Author's Note:**

> **This story will have explicit and 'what the heck did I just read' moments in them.**  
>  **Violence and torture. Sexual content, including relations between adult/teen, drinking and other eyebrow raisers.**  
>  **This is not a story for the faint of heart as it is the sequel to "The Shattering of Innocence".**  
>  You have been warned. Tags will be added where needed to be and so on.
> 
>  
> 
> Severus and Sparrow are the owners of the Sovereign Jewel Plaza Resort. In the few years they've been 'in hiding' other changes have happened over time, including relationships with the people have have known or come to know.
> 
> Many secrets and trips down memory lane... as well as dealing with the present day dealings of running a business, people and... stuff. Including a visit from the one and only Lucifer Morningstar...
> 
> The story begins with Sparrow "Prince" waking up to start the day...

Author’s Note: Yeah, yeah, I think we all know who really owns the Harry Potter characters. But can yah blame those who like to play around them with them and make them do stuff that are probably outside the box?

 

Chapter 1  
A Simple Nice Day

 

A strange sound caused her to stir from her slumber, and the feel of something soft rubbing up against her. Opening her eyes, Sparrow first sees Severus sitting on the edge of their bed next to her.

He leans over and kisses her on the forehead and lips. “Good morning, my Little Sparrow.”  
Sparrow smiles and then sees the kitten that was cradled gently in his arms and right beside her on the bed.

Her reaction pleased Severus, as she picks up the other kitten that decided to spring out of Severus’s hand the moment he sat down, and holds it with affection and care.

“Happy birthday, my sweet,” he says.  
Sparrow scoots a little forward, minding the little kittens and kisses him.  
“Thank you, my Cobra,” she says.

Severus smiles, as he gently gives her the second kitten to hold; “I had known for a while that you’ve been eyeing and considering the desire for an animal companion for quite some time, especially one that would fit our penthouse apartment. While I’ve also never been a fan of animals as birthday and Christmas gifts, this is something of an exception, as I know you don’t see animals as a novelty.”

“They’re beautiful, Severus,” Sparrow was truly grateful.  
“Now, this one is the brother of the two,” he tells her, gently scratching the ginger kitten with a white chin and chest, with little white socks in his feet. “This one, is the sister,” to the nearly complete black kitten, with a white ring around the neck and what looked like a pendant upon the chest, looking like a necklace. “I figured with how things can be a little busy at times, why only get one, when two would be a better fit, to keep the other company.”  
Sparrow kisses him again, with a little more firm.

“These two are not all that is part of today’s specialties,” Severus purrs.  
“Oh? Am I allowed to know?”  
A chuckle; “And spoil the surprise, Little Sparrow?”  
“Mmm, I had to try,” Sparrow grins.  
“I know,” he says. “But we do have the day off, leaving things in the capable hands of our wonderful staff and team. They’ve been ordered to not come to me for anything unless it’s an emergency.”  
“At least I got to know that bit of information.”  
Severus chuckles again. “Breakfast is being delivered on up, instead of making it ourselves.”  
“The advantages of owning a plaza resort,” Sparrow teases.  
“Advantages indeed,” Severus agrees.  
Not an ounce of regret was in his tone or expression.

Sparrow knew Severus had made the right choice for them a few years ago. He had been planning this escape with her since she became his wife, when her name was ‘Honey Michelle’ before the truth of her birth, her family ties and the eventual lead up to abolish an archaic Law that was the reason for their marriage in the first place.  
The ‘Marriage Law’ officially ended on the 14th of July, the day Sparrow turned fourteen years old. But it wasn’t without its protests... and the attacks on ‘Lady Snape’, even before she and others stood up to have the Law removed, had become way too much.

Severus had managed to purchase the plaza resort they now reside in from the old owner back in February of that year, when the approval of his, their, transition was granted and sealed with the magic and signatures that ensured that it was ironclad and the Snape couple couldn’t be found, unless they want to be.

Even going as far as changing to ‘Prince’ as their surnames, they could have changed their first names, too, but when they discovered that the name ‘Severus’ had a bit of an interesting spike in popularity around the time of the year Severus had chosen as his ‘new year of birth’, to throw people off, and there are plenty of people who have the same birthdates, (including year) as Sparrow, so she didn’t need to change it, instead opting to put on a glamour shield when she was out in the general public, so that many who weren’t in the know, would have a clue that she was as young as she was.

Those who were, either voluntarily or by accident, were made to sign a contract to keep their mouths shut. For the plaza was an in between existence of Muggle and Wizard – few businesses ever get such opportunity and most of them were very similar to the plaza, because of the size and scale and ability to adapt, hide and whatever else to toss people off the scent that they were, in fact, in a mixed world, be they Muggle or Wizard. Except of course, those whom were privileged with the knowledge and even then there were very strict guidelines and rules when working within such a balanced world.

Severus, himself, had de-aged, he had been allowed to return back to his twenties, he was ‘20’ when he made the exchange and deals and whatever it was to put things into place, even the ability to change the name of the plaza, just a little. The de-aging helped him more than just physically, but mentally as well, (even emotionally and, to a degree, spiritually). He still had a hooked nose, but it was now more well suited to him, as he had a little more meat and tone to him, his black hair, while still shoulder length had a more healthier gleam, and his eyes, they can still produce his infamous glare and intimidation, were more relaxed, happy and right now just looking at Sparrow with the feeling she knew so well.

She wasn’t with her glamour, as they were in the privacy of their penthouse apartment that was close to the very top of the large and wide building. Her wavy white blonde hair was flowing down to her back, brilliant blue eyes with the slightest grey tinge if one knew how to look carefully and naturally pale skin. She had certainly ‘grown’ over the years, in more ways than one. Physically, she was this bombshell of beauty, (but Severus is very biased about his wife and how she appears to him), still petite as she always has been, but there was no mistaking that she was fully developed now with the width of her hips and her breasts nice and full, though naturally small.

Severus did remember how she did become a little self-conscious over this, thinking she wasn’t good enough in having such a small cleavage, but he proved her wrong when he took her then and there and gently played with them to get her to understand that she was good enough for him, he was still able to fill his hands, his mouth and flick the nipples with his tongue.

He also got the help of some experts who would know how to make Sparrow more confident with her appearance, and learn a few tricks to make her look ‘fuller’ when the occasion called for it. One of them includes Narcissa Malfoy, who had maintained a very close relationship and bond with Sparrow, as well of course Lucius and Draco, being her Uncle and cousin after all.

They, (the Malfoys), are the one of the few who were privileged to know the truth. But then they did help in ensuring they got away safely, especially after the last time Sparrow was attacked, and nearly lost her life again, which was the final time; the final straw that pushed Severus to having had enough of the shit and stupidity of the many who couldn’t fucking accept things for the way they were.

Sure many things have changed since, but Severus’s trust in the Wizarding World, though he will work with it for business, advantage and necessity, has been crushed almost entirely. He can only trust the ones who proved themselves, nothing more and nothing less.  
Sparrow, this beautiful now 16 year old young woman, his wife, was worth more to him.

He still remembered not expecting to be in love with her, or her displaying the same in return, but it did develop and with careful and tenderness and a healthy dose of curiosity, they were a very strong unit... though they didn’t deny the room to... explore and go a little... wild.

Like Severus, Sparrow had healed a great deal, mentally and emotionally, as well as spiritually. No, they didn’t start going to church, or any light that, though they did add areas about the plaza to help those who did have certain beliefs to keep practice of them, (which helped pick up productivity within the place, since the old owner hadn’t thought of it before, but perhaps that was because he had gotten so tired of the game, so the new blood and flare of Severus Prince taking over really did assist in this, the old owner doesn’t regret selling, if anything, he was pleased that his hotel, even under the new name, had made a comeback).  
She had come a very long way since he first met her and took her by the hand; just as did he, too.

A tapping on the door to the apartment alerted them both, Severus exits out of the bedroom to answer it. Sparrow plays with the kittens a little, getting to know them, giggling as they started to tackle each other on the bed.

She heard chatting and eventually the door closing with a click, prompting her to push the covers back and shift out of the bed to join Severus, she figured the kittens would be fine for a bit... well after she decided to pick them up and put them on the floor, she was worried that with their playfulness would send them tumbling and, while cats do land on their feet, she still didn’t want them hurt.  
“Now, you two be careful!” she tells them.  
The two kittens just restarted their game, causing Sparrow to laugh as she exited the room.

The dining table was set, and the food Severus had ordered was giving a beautiful smell and it looked divine; strawberry crepes with honey, an array of mini pastries, including cherry Danish, cinnamon scrolls and chocolate filled croissants, and fruit salad in freshly homemade yoghurt.  
With a mix of shy and deeply pleased; “You certainly know how to make a girl feel special,” Sparrow remarks, when she reached the table, where Severus pulls up a chair for her.  
“Only the girl I love, I do,” he responds, kissing her cheek, before sitting beside her.

They suddenly see a couple of little fur balls, one ginger and one black sprinting out of the bedroom. The ginger was trying to get away, but the black one was hot on his tail and managed to spring with good aim and crash tackles him.  
“Breakfast and a show!” Sparrow laughs.  
Even Severus saw the amusement.  
“Looks like sister isn’t one to give up,” he comments, laughing at the ginger’s attempts to get away, only to fail.  
“Nope.”  
“Any ideas on their names?” he asks.  
Sparrow shakes her head. “Too many to think of.”  
“I’m sure the best ones will find their way.”

###

The day itself was filled with fun, Severus taking Sparrow out for the day, where his attention as one hundred percent on her, well, almost. Taking her to the latest art exhibit she had been dying to see since it arrived in the area, with a side trip to the movies to see the latest _Pirates of the Caribbean_ movie.

Nice and simple, which is how Sparrow liked her day to be spent; her birthdays up until Severus entered her life were never something to look forward to, so when Severus asked her what she wanted to do for her fourteenth, fifteenth and now sixteenth, it was the same answer;  
“A nice day where I don’t have to worry about anyone hurting me.”  
The scars of the past were still with Sparrow, not matter how much she was healing over the passing time.  
Severus never pushes her to do things she doesn’t want to do. But he has encouraged her to try new things... and she’s even dared him to try them too.

It was just after two in the afternoon by the time they arrived back to the Sovereign Jewel Plaza Resort, formerly known as simply the Sovereign Plaza Resort, (Severus wanted to respect the old name, just adding a nice new flare to it).  
“You look like you could do with a rest,” Severus points out, seeing how weary Sparrow appeared, as the doors to their private lift close.  
Only a select number of people are allowed access to this lift, the old owner showed Severus the ins and outs of the entire place and what ideas he had to try and boost things, before signing it over to the young man, who was young, but spoke like he was much older.  
“I’ll be okay,” Sparrow gives a small smile.

But she knew Severus wasn’t fooled. She was still a heck of a lot healthier, but unfortunately, thanks to the second bout of the potion concoction that was deliberately inserted inside her just over two years ago, it has affected her body to some degree.  
There were days where she would have so much pep and energy, however, the side effects she has had to deal with have not fun, her body can be zapped of energy almost at a moment’s notice, or slowly seeps away, depending on the activity and her own mood.

“You know we do have a few hours before the rest of the night is done, so I think you might benefit with some downtime,” Severus suggests, placing an arm around her.  
They reach the apartment, Sparrow was giggling when she saw the ginger kitten partly curled up inside of one of Severus’s boots that was clearly knocked over.  
“All he needs is a sword, cape and gaucho, and he can be Zorro or Puss-in-Boots,” Severus says with amusement.  
“I think you just gave him his name,” said Sparrow, not wiping her smile away, if anything widened it.  
“Which name would that be?”  
“Zorro.”  
“Next thing we know, we’ll find his sister in one of your shoes and be naming her Prada,” Severus jokes, unbuttoning and loosening his shirt.  
“Either that, or Gucci,” Sparrow banters back.  
“Since when did you get a Gucci pair of shoes?”  
Sparrow rolls her eyes. “I haven’t.”

She reaches the bedroom and the little black kitten quite happy in the middle of the large bed, nearly blended right into the black sheets, if it wasn’t for the green and blue patches, she might not have been noticed.  
“More like Mirage,” she says, “if those sheets were any darker.”  
Severus goes and sees.  
“Mirage and Zorro does have a nice ring,” he notes.  
“I think Mirage and Zorro it is then,” Sparrow smiles, leaning her head against his shoulder for a moment.  
“Go and rest,” Severus then tells her in his gentle firm tone.  
Sparrow didn’t object, so she strips down to her underwear and bra, and goes to the bed.

The little kitten, Mirage, watches her coming closer and doesn’t object to being picked up, if anything it sent the little thing into a purring, almost vibrating, frenzy. Sparrow settles down and simply pats her. Severus watches for a moment to make sure she was comfortable before letting her be. He could easily join her, there have been a number of times where he had, but he knew that Sparrow just needed to be on her own for a little while.

He goes to a set of lift doors. They had two personal lifts, one that was outside in the hallway area of their floor, which gives access to the main of the hotel, and this one that was located within the actual apartment, beautifully concealed into the wall montage of jungle animals and plants, all beautifully done to perfection – one of Sparrow’s many artworks. She didn’t like seeing the doors just sticking out like an obvious thing near their living area, so she did what could to have it blend in with the decor and no-one would be the wiser, at least the ones who have no idea anyway.

The old owner said that he couldn’t get it working for some reason, so he joked that it was there as a gag.  
Severus found out that he was wrong; the placement of the lift was no accident, or joke. For he discovered that this plaza was once owned by, before turning it over to Muggle owners for a while, none other than the Prince family! His family!

Sovereign was just another term for royalty or ruler, ‘Prince’ would go under that category term.  
How it happened, he didn’t know, he wasn’t even born yet, but it was an indicator on just how old the large building was. Of course, it did only start as something a lot smaller, so it was of no surprise that expansions happened over time, including the Muggles who owned it put their nice touches to it. But it was nice to know that it was back in ‘Prince’ hands.

He pressed the button for the doors to open and he steps in, which was also nicely decorated with simple wallpaper that made it look wider. But then, this was done to the private lift too, as Sparrow wasn’t at all sure about being in such a confined space for obvious reasons, so the wallpaper was chosen, it also gave the illusion that they weren’t even in a lift at all, to help combat against Sparrow’s claustrophobia.  
There have been a number of times where she’s joined him in this lift, she knows where it goes and, on occasion, isn’t afraid to ‘help’ him when they reach their destination, which was well below the building itself.

In no time at all the doors opened up, revealing something very similar to the basement of Snape/Prince Manor, only it was much more spaced out, better divided up and a lot more opportunities.  
Down here, there is no escape, except of course those who were of Prince by name or blood in some form. There are a few who have the chance to come down here, but otherwise this was Severus and Sparrow’s personal playground of sorts.

Here and there were bodies in precarious positions or simply locked in a cage or to a chair, the walls divided them up. Though, these walls were very different, they were made so they were see-through to Severus, (and Sparrow), but they were solid to the person within the ‘cell’.  
Not every cell was occupied, as there were many of them. One could get lost down here if they didn’t know the tricks and secrets. For Severus, suspecting that this was because of it being part of his heritage had no problem finding his way around, rearranging or anything he desired. There were a good number of times where he encouraged his wife to have a go... and boy does she have fun and satisfaction when her creative side gets a real workout.

What they do may seem ‘evil’, but in many ways, there is a justification for it. The people whom were held down here were here because of the deeds they had done. The use of Dementors had become very unpopular to many within the newly built Ministry, and they still needed something to be done to some of the more... unpleasant of souls, where it would be seen as a waste of time just giving them a Dementor’s Kiss, where there were other ways of causing them to suffer the consequences, without the Ministry needing to feel guilty.  
Even more when the Dementors weren’t exactly in favour of working for the Ministry anymore... not with a different offer that was stronger for them... but they still dwelled Azkaban, as some people required in being there, but with the now newer ways to deal with criminals, it helps.

Severus’s lips curled with quiet satisfaction when he sees the figure he was heading toward. He passes others, the former Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge, who head and wrists were in stocks, while the rest of him was just hanging loosely, with his ankles cuffed to the floor. He would have a stretched sensation and very uncomfortable. He was covered in his own vomit, piss and shit. Not a pretty sight to behold... but...

A few cells after him were Randall Parkinson and his little sister, Pansy Parkinson. Severus hadn’t expected to even be given Pansy, of all people, but for Sparrow... she wanted the girl to pay for her betrayal, and pay dearly. At the moment, the brother and sister pair were tied and bound in a way where Pansy was lying on her stomach on a rack, resembling something of a starfish, and right on top of her, causing her to moan with pleasure and protest, was Randall. Sparrow caught them being a little touchy feely upon people who didn’t want to be, so used it against them, where whenever Randall felt the urge to shag, Pansy was right there ready for him, and she would want it when he does, and since they were tied and bound where they couldn’t escape... Severus was impressed.

He finally reached the cell he was after and ‘walked through’ the wall, at least that is the way it would look to the person he wanted to see.  
“Hello, Albus...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A simple light chapter to start off with, but it will go between dark and light, up and down throughout.


	2. Wants and Needs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus is still paying for his crimes.
> 
> Celebrations are in, and an interesting meet up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning! This is where the story starts to take its turn for being dark and disturbing in areas, as well as 'can this really be happening'. This story is not going to be for everyone,**

Chapter 2  
Wants and Needs

 

An auburn haired man, well sort of a man, with crooked nose lifts his heavy head as best as he could. He knew if he didn’t, he’d be made to anyway.  
“S-S-Severus?” his voice was weak with an air begging.  
Severus just stood near where he entered, observing the sight.  
Suspended in the air by chains and cuffs to his arms and left to dangle with his toes brushing the ground, completely stark naked, displaying everything that was to be seen... or not to be seen...

“P-please...!” the auburn haired man says. “G-g-give...”  
“Give you what exactly, Albus?” Severus asks, raising his eyebrows. “If it is to give you back a cock and balls, I don’t think so... at least... not right now...”  
Albus Dumbledore stares at Severus with his now extremely dulled blue eyes. Once upon a time they were brilliant, electric and full of soul piercing. Now they were without much but some evidence that someone was alive in there.  
Severus smirks with satisfaction.

He had de-aged Albus significantly... but not before he was declared ‘dead’ and people saw the body to see for themselves. Truth was he was never dead, Severus had force fed him with a powerful sleeping draught that can make one appear completely dead and won’t wake until given the antidote... it is how the Muggle Story ‘Sleeping Beauty’ came to be. Only Albus is far from the description of beauty... At least, not anymore he’s not...  
“But -” Albus tries.

Severus beared his teeth, shaking his head and growls; “You’re the one who wanted to take over my wife’s body, Albus! Last I checked, she’s still very much a female... oh, and very, very well developed now from when you first gave her to me, before we knew of your twisted fucked up plans, not that it mattered, she was always more than flesh to me, but you wouldn’t have known that.  
“No! You wanted a pussy, so you’ve got one!”

He points at the area between Albus’s legs, where a penis and scrotum once used to be; in its place were the outer layers of what one would classify as the female genitalia, including the major and minor labium, even a clitoris. Much to Albus’s dismay, he even had the ability to get ‘wet’ down there.  
“Cock and balls are only if I feel you require them for whatever session I believe you need them for... and you know that you never get to keep them at the end, you always go back to having that pussy. Reliving that moment I took them from you over and over again.”

“But... but I’ve learnt my lessons!” Albus snivels, his own voice was no longer the powerful deep it once was, it was a little more high pitched now, but still traces of his old male tone, as he still had an Adam’s apple.

Severus shook his head. “You and I both know what will happen if I let you out of here... it was sheer luck that no-one knew else knew you... and I own the place... so... we won’t be allowing such an incident like that to happen again. Not with all the spells and potions that have you do whatever I... or Sparrow... tells you to.”  
“Then why are you down here? I am to deal with your shit for another session?”  
“Tsk, now, now, Albus, is that anyway to speak to me, your own son-in-law?”

Albus looked, momentarily, contrite, knowing he would probably pay for his words.  
“Lucky for you, I am not in the mood for a session... at least not the type that involves you getting punished,” Severus goes on to say. “No, I only came down here to inform you that your daughter, Sparrow, is now 16.”  
This confused Albus. “W-why are you t-telling me?”  
“I would have thought that you being her father and all, you’d like to know. Since you don’t have much reason to know how much time has really passed, but I wanted to give some courtesy...”

Severus goes over to a simple table that was in the cell, where a tiny fridge was perched on top, along with various tools and items. He pulls the fridge door open and takes out a small vial containing a transparent white glittery substance, uncorks it and goes over to Albus.  
Albus’s eyes widened at the sight of it, both with fear and with dire want.  
“This should entertain your little mind for a while...” Severus says, grabbing his old mentor by the jaw and forcing the liquid down the throat.

Having no other option, Albus swallowed and in an instant his eyes glazed over. Severus steps back for a moment to watch the potion do its work. Within half a minute, he saw the gash on Albus wetting and pooling, followed by the sounds of pleasure.

A mix of satisfaction and disgust were in Severus’s onyx eyes, just watching this sight. He knew what was going to happen, though, which gave him the satisfaction. To drive it forward a little more, Severus enlarges the vial a little and makes sure it wasn’t able to break, before stepping forward to Albus again and carefully, without getting any of those juices on himself, shoves the smooth phallus right on in. No easing in, no cream to sooth, nothing...

Albus grimaced and moved at it, Severus was glad that he wasn’t comfortable, that was the point.  
“It had better still be inside you by the time I get back, you don’t want to displease me, now do you...”  
“N-no L-Lord Prince,” said Albus; in his mind he was seeing a different person, an ancestor of sorts to Severus, someone Albus did know personally once upon a time... someone who had power beyond imaginable and how Albus wanted it so bad... but Lord Cassius Prince wasn’t the type to be fooled... oh no... 

The more Severus learned of his family history and their status within the Wizard World... and why Albus Dumbledore wanted it and did what he did, instead of accepting his place... along with the other reasons, such as soul switching with Sparrow... it not only pissed Severus off, it made him determined that the once respected man, who was publically called out and ‘died of suicide’ because he couldn’t live with himself, paid tenfold.  
‘Learned your lessons my arse!’ Severus thinks to himself, as he backs away once more, turns and exits.

###

“You seem pretty pleased with yourself,” Severus hears when he enters the bedroom.  
Sparrow was sitting cross legged on the bed, playing with Mirage and Zorro, getting them to chase a shoelace.  
Severus had his signature satisfied expression, which Sparrow had come to know so well, on him.  
“Mmm, I was just pleased with how the preparations are coming along for tonight,” he says ever so casually.  
“And dishing some on the side wet nightmares had nothing to do with it,” Sparrow raises her brows with a knowing look.  
Severus offhandedly shrugs. “You know you enjoy the fact that he’s suffering for his misdeeds.”  
Sparrow doesn’t deny it, if anything just gives a nod to confirm.

“Are you feeling any better?” Severus asks.  
“I am. Still a little tired, but not as zapped as I was.”  
“We will take tonight slow, then.”  
Sparrow knows how protective Severus can be. He has never been possessive, not once, otherwise they wouldn’t have accepted a few... open-minded ideas when it came to the other half of their partnership. No, this was a different sort, concern for her and her health.  
“Whatever you say, Cobra,” she says, smiling.

She stops her game with the kittens, both of whom were looking rather puzzled as to why the shoelace wasn’t active anymore.  
“As much as you two want to keep playing, you need to be fed,” she tells them, picking them both up carefully and starts to carry them out of the room.  
Severus gently places an arm out to stop her for a moment, which Sparrow gives him a kiss on the lips.  
“Mmm, I love you,” he purrs.  
“I love you, too,” she returns in the same tune.  
He lets her go so she can take care of Mirage and Zorro, while he directs himself to the bathroom, undresses and starts showering.

As the heat of the water hit him and the steam started to rise, Severus’s mind slipped into itself. Remembering a time before he met Sparrow, and of the more recent time where events just came rushing in and... feelings once thought buried couldn’t be denied.  
Actually, not true, Severus held off on them for as long as he possibly could... as did he... both wanting to respect the fact that Severus was part of Sparrow’s life now, and was very, very happily married to her. It ate them both where it hurt. But for a good several months, give or take, they denied the other.

Sparrow, however, surprised them both. She figured it out. Severus still remembers the words she told him, when they were cuddled up the couch, each with a glass of wine.  
“If you need to go rekindle whatever has been with him, I won’t stop you.”  
It shocked Severus to hear such words. “But... I’m yours, and... I don’t want to hurt you.”

Sparrow looks at him, sitting up a little to level with him. “And I remember you once telling me you were once involved with someone you did genuinely love, before me, but because of certain... certain reasons... you ended up separated against your own will.  
“Five months after your forced separation, we were wedded because of the Marriage Law... I figured out who that person was, Severus. Looking back at when you were both at the school as Professors, back then, and my learning more on such things, thanks to you, I understand more of the actions you’ve displayed, though they were very, very subtle, which I suspect it was because of me.  
“You’ve admitted to liking both men and women, and seriously, I’ve seen you nearly drooling over Orlando Bloom as Legolas from ‘Lord of the Rings’.”

Severus remembered blushing at this; he could feel his cheeks going pink now just thinking on the memory. Okay, so he had a slight crush on Orlando Bloom...  
‘Sparrow can have her Jack Sparrow, I’ll have Will Turner...’ he thinks with amusement. ‘Maybe Elizabeth Swann, too.’  
But it did give him an insight on his wife a little more in her level of understanding, and acceptance. She wasn’t upset, and she saw how much he was missing that side of himself... and him...  
She gave him her blessing to...

A pair of arms slid around his waist, followed by a kiss between his shoulder blades, bringing him back to reality.  
“What is on your mind, Cobra?”  
Severus shakes his head; “Just about tonight,” he lied.  
Sparrow wasn’t fooled, she moves around to face him; Severus runs his finger alongside her jaw line, cheek and so on, her head tilting along with it.  
“I’m fine, Little Sparrow,” he assures. “Really, I am.”  
That she did see as true, so she didn’t badger; figuring that he will tell her if he felt the need.  
After the shower they dressed to get ready.

Severus in formal casual attire; black pants with shiny black belt and a navy blue button shirt with long sleeves and collar, complete with shiny black shoes and pinning his hair back in a neat little pony at the base of his neck.  
Sparrow opted for a really nice black silk-satin skirt that went past her knees and powder blue top with flutter sleeves at the shoulders, she selected a pair of kitten heels, (she tried high heels twice, never again), with nude coloured stockings.  
She was carefully fixing her makeup, when she sees Severus coming up from behind her and waited until she had lowered her hands after finishing with her eye shadow, before carefully bringing his arms and hands around, so is to place a white gold necklace around her neck.

He was smiling when she saw her own in the reflection as she looked down at the little ruby set in a white gold heart shaped pendant.  
“Severus, it’s beautiful,” she was genuine and places a soft peck on his cheek. “Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome, my sweet,” he replies.  
Not long after they were ready.

###

There were many rooms to cater for all sorts of functions and parties within the resort. From business parties to wedding receptions, the Sovereign Jewel was able to provide with prices to vary and suit, plus flexibility in how to pay.  
They even hold an annual Christmas Charity Ball – it was a real tradition to the Plaza before Severus took over and there was no way he was going to get in the way of that.

The room that was set aside for the gathering was beautifully decorated with an even mix of colours, but the lighter shades of blues and purples were the main.  
To anyone who wasn’t in the privilege of knowing, they wouldn’t see anything that even hinted that this was a sixteenth birthday; different for those who were in the know could see. Severus also made the added rule that it was invite only, and certain staff will get the privilege of catering, waiting and whatever else that goes on with a party. He wasn’t sorry for it either.

Those who have been invited and able to show were all here, mingling or other, until that was Severus and Sparrow, arms linked, entered.  
Sparrow still wasn’t overly comfortable with large crowds, but she has had attended a good number of events to be able to hold for as long as possible.  
Every single one of these rooms had little quiet nooks for any who needed to get away from crowds. Something that wasn’t in the plaza before and after learning that Sparrow isn’t the only person in the world to have such trouble with crowds and large groups, Severus used this to create these little areas. He also learned of a thing called autism and other similar disorders, so having safe zones was a must in his opinion – and it’s worked in the favour of the plaza resort, because it’s given people more options.

The bonus of tonight was because she also knew the people who were here!  
While she disliked being the centre of attention, Sparrow was graceful in accepting the greetings from everyone who had attended. The Malfoys, Minerva McGonagall and some of the girls she had become friends with whilst in the Boarding House she grew up in, the ones who had been saved and relocated – some of them even been given employment within the plaza trying to find their feet at first, only to never want to leave, as they enjoyed having a purpose, and to look after their children for those who had children.

Severus spied one person who didn’t approach straight away, but he could feel the corners of his already polite smile a little for a moment, seeing the same in return from him. This didn’t go amiss from Sparrow, she didn’t say anything though, she knew. If anything, her heart thumped at the thought for a split moment, before she was distracted by someone talking to her.

The evening was very pleasant indeed, the food was divine and no birthday bash was complete without a few games. Nothing embarrassing. Everyone had to do a trivia and with each correct answer they were given a token, each token represented a different amount, $5, $10 the highest was $50.  
These weren’t real money, but it was part of the game that came right on after which was a wacky auction; it was a suggestion from one of the staff that was privileged in helping to set up for this event, his family do it at gatherings where people have to win coins or whatever in whatever form, be it in trivia, treasure hunt or even earn bags with coins throughout the party. Once all collected, the players get to ‘buy’ various items in an auction, where the prizes can be a rubber chicken, a set of markers, or even a plate of jelly.  
Oh how the fierce competition over certain items heated up. From three people trying to win a jar of lollies to Minerva McGonagall and Narcissa Malfoy trying to outbid each other for single choc-chip muffin.

“Glad that isn’t real money, or that would have been one expensive muffin,” Remus Lupin mutters to Severus and Sparrow, while the two women still went at it.  
“Who knew muffins make the world go round,” Sparrow laughs.  
“They do apparently.”  
The winner was McGonagall... costing her $135 in tokens, leaving her with only $20 left. But to her it was worth it.

Like all things, the party came to a close, it was nearing 10:30pm; some had already departed the area before then to either head home or to their rooms, including Remus.  
Sparrow places her head on Severus’s upper arm when they reach their lift.  
Placing a solid kiss on the top of her head, Severus asked if she was going to be okay for the last part.  
“Only if you are sure,” she replies, she was in between exhilarated and tired.  
“We wouldn’t have had the conversations if I wasn’t,” Severus said fairly. “You also know there is no pressure, if you want to stop at any time, you say the word.”  
Sparrow nods. Again, she feels her heart thump a little harder.

They reach their apartment and enter to find Remus Lupin sitting on the couch, waiting.  
He looked heaps different from what he appeared downstairs, that was because no-one really knows that given the facade of his old appearance, disguising the fact that he had de-aged, reverting back to the same age as Severus was now, at 22.

His hair didn't have any premature grey and he didn’t look as tired either. But there were other factors and reasons for that, too. One of them being that, while still not a cure, a new, more improved version to Wolfsbane Potion, (and more pleasant tasting, too), which helps with the symptoms even more. Remus’s scarring from his past had also mostly disappeared from the de-aging, while the more prominent ones had faded.

But Severus and Sparrow both knew that some of those scars weren’t from Remus’s own doing, for they had seen him without his shirt a good number of times and... while first they didn’t want to pry, it didn’t stop them from worrying. It took a while for Remus to admit what had been happening, and it was enough for Severus to tell him to move into the plaza and he would be protected.  
It was also around the time Sparrow put two and two together and realised who Severus’s male lover was and saw that feelings were still there between them... just wanted to respect the reality of the situation for what it was at the time.

Severus could see that Remus wasn’t at all sure about this. It has been a long while since they were in a three-way relationship. The woman back then, Vanessa, was able to sustain them both with pleasure, she enjoyed being shared. In a weird way, they, Severus and Remus, both loved her, and she to them. Such a relationship was rare, but not illegal. It still hurt on how things happened the way they did.  
“Make yourself comfortable in the bedroom, we’ll follow in shortly,” Severus speaks gently in Sparrow’s ear.

Remus and Severus were then left alone.  
“I don’t know about this, are you sure you’re okay with me being with you and her at the same time?” Remus expresses his concern.  
Severus goes over and grabs Remus by the front of his shirt when he was in front of him, and pulls him to him, planting a deep kiss. Remus responded by accepting and staying firm with his own end. Remus was sceptical when he learned of Sparrow’s allowance for Severus to even be with him, but as things progressed, and he really got to know her more, it was very clear that Sparrow wasn’t the kind to hold her husband to ransom over something that was part of his makeup.

They parted for air.  
“If Sparrow wasn’t willing, you wouldn’t be here. Plus, if you were anyone else, I’d rip your cock off, because I know Sparrow wouldn’t take an interest unless it was safe. You’re safe...” Severus tells him.  
“Am I?” Remus quips a little.  
“Well... most of the time,” said Severus, smiling. “But the question is... are you sure you want to do this?”  
“It’s been a long while since I’ve touched a woman, Sev, so I guess. Just never been one who’s married... it’s kind of bizarre,” Remus confesses.  
“My only strong request is that you go easy with Sparrow. She’s not Vanessa, not by a long shot.”  
“I don’t think I expected her to be. I know of her condition, perhaps why I question what we’re doing, as well. I don’t know what to expect.”  
“I’ll be there, too, remember, so if anything happens to call things to a stop, you’ll know, because I’ll tell you,” Severus assured.

He quickly takes his shoes off and just leaves them on the floor. Zorro decides to come along and climb into one of them and make himself comfortable in it.  
“First my boot, second my slipper and now my fancy shoes, do the odour of my shoes attract you?” Severus asks the kitten, who just looks up at him with its amber eyes and squeaks a meow.  
Remus laughed at this, before following Severus to the bedroom, where Sparrow was waiting.

She saw them coming in and sits up a little from the lying on her side watching the door. Her shoes and stockings were on the floor and her makeup cleaned off.  
Severus reaches her first and without being denied, started to gently kiss her on the lips, before moving aside and brings Remus forward, and...  
Sparrow was as hesitant as Remus was, but their lips brushed at first, before trying again. It took a little while, but they found a grove that suited, before Sparrow pulls away and encourages Remus and Severus to lock lips.

With careful ease, clothes started to come off, as they shifted to where Sparrow was leaning right up against Remus, with Severus in front of her.  
Remus, as he was told, stayed delicate with his touches, as they made their way down Sparrow’s body. Severus sees this and pulls Sparrow’s knickers long her legs and off. She gasps at the feel of Remus’s fingers going to her clit, he had a different style to Severus, his hands were a little more rough, compared to Severus, and so the sudden slight rough took her by surprise.

She stops Remus from pulling away, for he had thought he hurt her. Severus nods to Remus when he wasn’t sure if this was correct.  
“She likes what you’re doing,” he softly says to Remus, before kissing him.  
Sparrow reaches one hand behind her and the other in front. Remus and Severus both grit their teeth when they feel her going along their lengths, and sounds of bliss coming from them both.  
However it was Severus who noticed the energy drop in Sparrow, for her strokes had slowed down and, while she was still enjoying the handling of her breasts and vulva from them both, she was struggling.

“Remus, we need to stop, she’s starting to wear out,” he softly says, getting Remus to pull his hands away from them both.  
Remus was careful in helping Severus move Sparrow, so he could slip out from behind her, so she would be able to lie down.  
“No, stay,” Severus takes the other man by the wrist, stopping him from getting off the bed to leave.

Remus hesitated for a moment; “But... I don’t wish to intrude more than I already have.”  
“You still have your cock and balls intact, Moony, and I think we’ve gone well beyond what you think is intruding,” says Severus, being both serious and witty.  
“Severus? Remus?” they both here the tired tones of Sparrow.  
Severus gives Remus a final look to show he was serious, before turning to Sparrow.  
“You were more tired than you thought, my Little Sparrow. Rest now.”

Sparrow doesn’t answer, but she did see Severus stopping Remus from leaving. She gently moves a hand and places it on top of Severus’s hand and Remus wrist, before withdrawing and slipped into a form of sleep.  
“What did she mean by that?” Remus asks.  
Severus explains. “I asked her to give a small sign of whatever decision she made about the three of us, or whether to just keep it as you and me, and her and me.”  
“And her take your hand and mine means?”  
“She would like to continue doing this.”  
Remus, though still a little mixed, was a little humbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knew it was going to happen since the first of this series, it is all I am saying.


	3. Little Confessions and Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus talks to Sparrow of his concerns.
> 
> Severus really loses it... before composing himself for the business meeting with the Devilishly Charming looking Lux Owner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **some not so nice scenes ahead, where you might not be able to get the visual out of the head once you read it**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I am leaning towards this becoming a crossover, while I know the years are different between the two, I think it can be bent and shifted to work for this fiction if done right... and this alternate universe, so I think it helps in expanding the imagination a little

Chapter 3  
Little Confessions and Truths

 

“Do you mind, cat?”  
“Mew!” squeaks the kitten, sitting on the floor of the kitchen looking up at Severus, while he was trying to sort out breakfast.  
“Care to move, Mirage?”  
“I think the Egyptians in placing them as gods or whatever has gotten to the heads of their descendants,” Remus laughs, as the black kitten decides to rub against Severus’s ankle instead for a moment.  
Severus sees Sparrow emerging from the bedroom, wearing a dressing gown wrapped firmly around her, rubbing her eyes.  
“Your Mum is awake, go bother her!”  
Sparrow sees the display and was highly amused. But she rescues Severus by scooping Mirage up and take her out of the kitchen, but not before grabbing a small sachet of wet cat food.

Zorro must have figured it out when he saw his Mistress going over to their little food bowls, for he got out of Severus’s shoe and zoomed over like a flash just as Sparrow rips the packet open and starts to divide it up between him and his sister.  
“Guarantee he’ll go back to one of my shoes when he’s done,” says Severus.  
“Maybe,” said Sparrow, when she goes to toss the sachet away and wash her hands.

“How are you this morning?” Remus asks her.  
“Still tired, but I’ll be okay,” she answers, accepting her mug of coffee from Severus. “Thanks.”  
“Care for another?” Severus asks Remus, indicating to the jug filled with the dark brown brew with beautiful aroma.  
Remus shakes his head. “I learned that if I have more than one cup of coffee I turn feral.”  
“No more than what you do once a month?” Severus quips.  
“I thought coffee is meant to perk people up, not turn them grumpy,” says Sparrow, sitting down at the breakfast bar, next to Remus.  
“Grumpy wouldn’t be the word for it, more too much and I get headaches, and those don’t bode well,” said Remus. “Which is why I drink tea mostly, for it is not as intense.”

Severus then places breakfast on the breakfast bench, pleased with his efforts. His belief is that just because one owns and lives in a hotel and get to have the perks that go with it, one should abuse it, (he found out the last owner was a bit of lazy man who liked his perks too much, some of the staff even quit before Severus took over, because they had enough. This was something Severus didn’t want, and it’s been, once again, in favour of keeping staff from walking).  
“So what is on the agenda for the day?” Remus asks.  
“I have a pending business meeting to handle, but I have to make a trip downstairs before that,” Severus answers casually.  
Remus didn’t need any more than that; he knew what ‘downstairs’ really meant. He has never been, for he has no desires to witness what goes on, but he knows it is where some of the criminals in the Wizard World have wound up.

“Who are you meeting?” Sparrow asks curiously.  
“Some other business mogul who owns a nightclub in Los Angeles,” says Severus.  
“Is that the only business he owns?” Remus was curious enough to ask.  
“The Sovereign Jewel is the only business I own, what’s the point of the question?”  
“Just curious. What is the name of the nightclub?”  
“Lux.”  
“Isn’t that more than a nightclub?” Sparrow raises her eyebrow.  
Severus shrugs; “Probably, I’ve not been, only heard of it and the owner obviously, since he’s coming here to talk business. Remus, can you be my witness to the dealings? I normally have Patrick or one of the other senior staff, but this... I don’t know; I feel as though I need someone who doesn’t seem have it in for themselves. Someone I can trust.”

This was not the first time Severus has asked for Remus’s presence during certain meetings and dealings that concerned the plaza resort, for Severus has had a fair amount of inklings that some of the old team, who have been with the resort even before the previous owner, had this annoying habit to try and go over Severus’s head and undermine him. Some have paid the price for doing this, especially when they have been caught trying to get Severus out of the running, because well... to them ‘he’s a kid who is trying to play with the big boys’, and they needed him to grow up... if only they knew... These people were Muggles... Severus had the upper hand and while he’s been able to keep majority of them in line and on board, there were still a few who wanted to backstab him.  
Also, this was a good way for Remus to learn the ins and outs. Part of the conditions of living in the Sovereign Jewel was that Remus had a form of employment. Severus didn’t care if it was in Housekeeping, Gardening or even the business side of it. Remus did take a while to find what he was suited for, though while figuring it out he did help where he was needed until that point, which was handling some of the confidential stuff, and he had a good ear and tracking sense when it came to people, too.

Well, most of the time.  
There was a period where he nearly lapsed into old habits, but that wasn’t fully his own fault, he was preyed upon by his want to see if there was a chance to reconnect with the person he once called friend. Sadly things had soured and Remus found himself fearing for his life, so he fled to where he knew where he could go... but this old friend could not, because he didn’t know what had really happened with Severus Snape, but Remus did, being Severus’s old lover and friend for many years to know to forgive and move on, and Sparrow did strike up a friendship with Remus, too as a result of back then... before of course evolving into what it seems to be heading into now.

“Sure, just let me know when and where,” Remus answers after finishing his mouthful of food.  
“My office at ten-thirty,” Severus said, looking at the clock to check what the time was; 8:07am.  
“Enough time to quickly get some other work done, minor stuff, but just as important. Though I never knew I would be asked what colour sheets to order for the rooms,” says Remus. “What your plans for today?”  
Sparrow shakes her head. “Stay in the apartment and rest for most of the day.”  
It wasn’t because she wanted to, but it was crucial for her to have days like this one right after a big long day.  
“Maybe later you might join me downstairs,” Severus offers.  
“We’ll see.”  
Severus kisses her on the temple before departing to get dressed.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Sparrow then hears Remus.  
Sparrow could hear the concern in his voice. “I will be Remus,” she assures, taking a sip of her coffee.  
“I wasn’t too rough...?”  
Now Sparrow understood what Remus meant. Shaking her head, she tells him that it was fine.  
“But you know that we can call it quits, Remus. Severus has been telling me enough times over the years that trust and comfort is the main element to any relationship, regardless of what sort. The same applies to you. You know you’re allowed to be with Severus alone, I don’t have a problem with it, I don’t think I’ve had the room, or ability, to even think or learn if there are, or were rules, when it came to relationships.  
“I know there are some rules, obviously, but...”  
Remus gives a small smile; “I understand where you’re coming from. I take it such ideas weren’t available in the Boarding House?”  
“Only to lie on my back and open my legs, that’s all I was told to do,” Sparrow had a slight err of annoyance on even remembering that.  
“Ebony said the same to me,” Remus recalls, going back to when he was only married for a month to thirteen year old Ebony, who was rather pretty with her natural tanned skin and dark hair. But just like Sparrow, Ebony was clueless on what she was to expect, told the exact same mantra as Sparrow, including when it came to that time of the month... the time when...

Never did he realise how only a single month of being with ‘his wife’ would he still feel such a way. He didn’t exactly love her, as there wasn’t really any time or sense to establish anything, except general learning of one another. But the feel of guilt because he felt that he should have done something more to save Ebony.  
Sparrow places a hand on top of Remus’s.  
“I’ll be okay,” he says.  
“Please don’t feel guilty for trying, Remus. While I miss her very much, it is a comfort that you tried.”  
Severus exited the room dressed in simple attire and doesn’t react to what he witnesses, with Remus cupping Sparrow’s cheek and having a look of appreciation on his face.

“Is everything okay?”  
“Just making sure that all is good,” Sparrow replies.  
Remus had quickly moved his hand away from Sparrow when he heard Severus.  
“And still trying to break out of certain ways of thinking,” Severus adds, seeing this, so mostly says it toward Remus.  
“It’s still something to get reused to,” Remus unafraid to disclose. “The dynamic is slightly different from the last time, I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t be, this triad idea isn’t set in stone,” says Severus.  
“I know, I know.”  
Severus peeks at the clock again. “I’ll have to be quick if I don’t want to miss that meeting. I’ll see you both later.”  
He wasn’t even shy when he kissed them each on the head before going to ‘the Lift of Enlightenment’, Sparrow said it out of a tongue in cheek moment and it stuck since, and leaving both of them alone.

“I better get back to my own apartment and get myself sorted,” Remus says.  
Sparrow tilts her head and stops him from getting up from his seat. “Don’t be afraid of making the right choice by you. Whichever way this goes.”

Remus sighs a little. “I am still getting over the fact that this was even Severus’s idea. If I am to be honest... I would like to venture on where this may go... but at the same time, I am afraid of hurting you both in doing that. I know you’ve allowed me to be with Severus, my head still buzzes on that, being that you had, have, every right to refuse such a thing. I mean, you’re still married to him, by your own choice.  
“Do I miss the touch of a woman? Yes. Do I miss being in a three-way, or triad, relationship, which is what I had with Severus? Yes. I still love Severus, I can’t deny that side of me. I guess that is why I am afraid of hurting him... and you... because I care about you both. For a myriad of reasons. I don’t want to mess it up.”  
Sparrow gets off her seat and stands in front of Remus, gently rests her hands on his shoulders before softly kissing his forehead, she had sensed something a lot deeper to his words. Remus closed his eyes at this, he liked this feel of it.

“Only you can choose what is for you, Remus,” she tells him firmly. “Don’t let anyone pressure you to feel you don’t have a choice in this matter, because you do!” She got him to look at her, on hand on the side of his face, the other still on his shoulder, she could see the pain in his forest green eyes. “I understand more than anyone what it’s like to feel like you don’t have control, or even allowed use of your own brain and whatever else.” She leans closer and speaks more softly, she doesn’t stop Remus’s arms from going around her, sensing that this was something of a comfort requirement, more than a need for a romantic moment. “I even know what it feels to be violated... do things against your will. I know Severus knows you’ve in pain still, we don’t know what he’s done to you exactly, but... I’ve noticed... as has Severus.”

A soft sniff came from Remus, Sparrow just draws her arms firmer around him, and his around her, but not too hard against her.  
“I will tell you exactly what had happened to make me run, I’m just...”  
Sparrow stops him. “I get it. Really, I do. Only you know when you’re ready to speak it.”  
“Thank you, Sparrow.”  
“You’re welcome,” she smiles kindly, hearing the gratefulness in his tone.

###

‘Downstairs’, Severus had checked on his ‘wards’, made sure that they were cleaned, fed and changed in positions to rest... or not. This practice doesn’t take that long, as he always uses magic to quick things up and since none of them have powers anymore. Not true, they do, just heavily subdued to being severely weak to near non-existent.

He had taken Fudge out of the stock, and puts him on a wooden chair with a cushion, and bound him to it.  
“Do you desire the Lady Snape?” Severus asks, his voice disguised, though he needn’t to really worry, as Fudge has no clue that the young man in front of him is Severus Snape. But this was part of the set up. Severus shows a photo of Sparrow back when she was thirteen.  
Everything Fudge is given is laced with veritaserum, so everything he speaks is truth.  
“Oh yes... she deserves a man who would put her in her place... like myself, I’d love nothing more than to force her to spread those divine legs to make way for my cock... make her feel a real man’s power inside her, before she dies... or is unable to breed if she miraculously survives that again.”  
It was the same answer every time; Fudge may answer with different words, but they were the same.  
Sheer on loathing laced Severus’s onyx eyes even more.

He then lowered to really look into the not so healthy looking former Minister of Magic and with a flick of knowing how after enough practice, (plus it doesn’t affect what he has done to de-age), his face changed, just enough.  
Fudge yelped when he saw. “Lord Snape? I-I-I -”

“Even after what you’ve done to my wife, you still desire to harm her? You and your group not only sort to rape her, you sort to kill her! But you succeeded in one thing thanks to your sick actions! Because of what you put inside her via that vial, my wife has a very, very reduced chance of ever having children, her ovaries and tubes are completely scarred, and barely able to release any viable eggs, and her cycles are completely messed up as a result of what you and your group had done.  
“She succeeded pregnancy twice! But her uterus was too weak to sustain either one of them. You not only robbed me of being a father, but you robbed my wife most of all! You robbed her of her choice to be a mother!”

“It had to be done for the greater good! We couldn’t have a disobedient Bride who stirred trouble to reproduce. I’m sorry you felt robbed, but I am sure if you found a nice young fertile girl the same age as her, you could have children with her, keep the Bride as a Mistress.”  
The lack of remorse really hit Severus deeply, so much that he marched over to the table of instruments, grabbing a pair of scissors, storms back over and stabs Cornelius Fudge right in the groin area.

Fudge howled with agonising pain, as Severus just kept going, until the penis, the testicles and around it was bleeding and severely mutilated. But he wasn’t done, he kept stabbing, until he was too consumed by his own grief to continue.  
“I lost two of children because of what you did!” Severus yelled at the now motionless Fudge. “You robbed my Sparrow of those babies! All because you couldn’t accept the fact that she spoke up! You couldn’t accept that I helped her! You didn’t want that archaic law to end and when it did you took it out on MY WIFE!”  
Shallow breathing came from the motionless Fudge, who was dripping red from the many wounds made by the scissors. Severus saw where some of the punctures had entered, a few in the chest area, with the possibility of puncturing a lung, just by the sounds Fudge was making, along with a strange gurgling noise.  
Blood started to show inside of Fudge’s slackened mouth, and dribbled with a slow slink at first, before breaking and caused it to become faster.  
“Go to Hell and rot!” Severus glowers in his silken tone of anger.

He wasn’t as brutal to the rest; except Albus.  
Severus was impressed to see that the tube he stuck in Albus’s lady hole was still there, but the potion had worn off by now.  
“Y-you don’t seem at all happy, S-Severus.”  
Severus wasn’t in the mood to talk. He just takes the tube out and forces potions down Albus’s throat so that way any pains were gone. Before leaving, Severus placed a little contraption on the floor, between Albus’s legs, it was a little foot stool of sorts, but with a modernised dildo on a spring.  
He forces Albus’s feet on to either side of it, adding extra shackling to keep him in place.  
“This will slowly make its way up until it reaches either your arsehole, or your pussy hole, and inserts into you, and that is all I am telling you, the rest... well, you’ll soon find out!”  
With his rounds complete and finding out the full truth from Fudge, who was slowly, slowly dying in the chair he was in, Severus leaves the area. He had a business meeting to get ready for.

###

Finding a way to compose himself after his little trip Downstairs, Severus was ready once fully showered and dressed nice and sharp.  
Sparrow could tell something was eating at him since coming back up, but gave him space. Pushing what has happened out of his mind, Severus had made his way through the areas he knew were the quickest to get to his office, which was part of the business area of the building, where it was very slick and clean and functional.  
It wasn’t to say it was boring though, there were some well thought out decorative pieces, some of them done by Sparrow herself, her work is scattered about the Sovereign Jewel, including most of the rooms. She still had a good number to do before she had them all in there, replacing the boring collection that didn’t have any real taste or sense of being there.

Severus even allowed the workers to personalise their workspaces, so long as it was still respecting the other workers in the area and it wasn’t going to distract them from their work. He found out that the old owner only ever allowed one photo and a nice pencil holder or something boring, which didn’t help in productivity. Severus did speak to the many staff from this side of the plaza to the janitors to make sure that everyone was heard and did his best to ensure it might happen, but he didn’t make promises, as some things did take their time in working out to be sufficient.  
He reaches the little area that turns into a little hallway of sorts, where at the end were two desks, both occupied by Norah and Cameron, secretary and assistant secretary.

“Good morning, Mr Prince,” said Norah politely in her slightly older tone, she was in her sixties and has been doing her job for over forty years, she was very good at what she does and wasn’t at all minding the change of hands whenever it happened. She would just continue to make sure the owner knew what was going on.  
Cameron was someone in his late thirties, (oh the interesting irony, Severus thinks every time he sees Cameron, because he would have been about the same age. Technically he was, but...)  
“The owner of Lux is waiting in your office, sir,” said Cameron.  
“Thank you, but next time tell me who the actual person is, not just what they own,” Severus instructs Cameron, before entering the large doors and into a decent sized, well organised office.

Standing and waiting by a set of shelves, looking at the items that were upon them, was a very tall and well-built man, with sleek black hair, eyes that were darker than Severus’s set in the most perfectly chiselled face that was even possible to create. He could easily pass as a male model or an actor.  
“Sorry to have kept you waiting, Mr Morningstar, I’m Severus Prince,” Severus speaks politely, going over to the man.  
“Please, call me Lucifer, Mr Prince,” the man speaks in a sophisticated and smooth drawl of a voice. Very suave and of course polite.  
The two shook hands.  
Severus didn’t make to comment on the name, but then, his name was Severus and the Wizard would had all sorts of interesting names, so why not add Lucifer to the mix?

“I suppose going on first name basis is going to be the theme,” he then comments, gesturing toward a large desk where there were comfortable chairs. “I hope your travel here was pleasant.”  
“It was more than pleasant, felt like it took no time at all, really,” says Lucifer, as he places himself in one of the cushy chairs. “Woo, this is a nice chair! Where did you find such a marvellous piece of furniture?”  
Severus raised his brows. “I wouldn’t know, it was here with the last owner, so you’d have to ask him.”  
“I would if I could, but I don’t think he’s much of the talkative type of late,” Lucifer returns, still dazzled by the comfort he was sitting in.  
“You’ve met Frank Howard?”  
“A good few times actually, at least until he handed over the reins to someone else, I was a little surprised to learn that this place was back in Prince hands once again, but very pleased indeed,” Lucifer had a pleasant smile of sorts, showing his perfect teeth.

This made Severus frown a little. “I take it you’ve learned the history of this resort?”  
Not losing his devilish charm of a smile; “More or less, let’s just say it was a real... real delight back in the day... Maze even got a few good ideas for her own handy work.”  
“Who?”  
“Mazikeen is very dear friend of mine and helps me run Lux, she’s been working for me for many years... feels like a millennia or more.”  
“I guess for a good partnership it probably does feel that way,” Severus replies, finally sitting in his own faux leather chair.

Lucifer then spies something on the desk, a white gold frame decorated with emerald, obsidian and amethyst, within it was a photo of a smiling girl with white blonde hair with flowers in her hair.  
“She is beautiful looking girl,” he remarks.  
This only prompted Severus to turn the photo around so Lucifer couldn’t see it anymore.  
“I don’t disagree with you, Mr Morningstar. To me she’s more than beautiful, and she means the world to me, and while your comment may have been from a nice place, I am very protective of her.”  
Hands go up, showing palms, Lucifer was not offended. “I only speak the truth, Severus, something I feel that is something you value very highly, along with deep trust. I can sense that part of your protectiveness has something to do with bad dealings, am I right?”  
Unable to help feel goosebumps, Severus did his best to maintain his posture and tone. He then clears his throat;  
“Can we not talk about my wife and get on to the reason you’re here?”  
“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay - I found out the Remus's eyes are apparently green - according to Potter wiki or whatever it is, so I'm going with the forest green for this story. I still reckon he goes better with blue eyes, but meh... I'm going with the green for now.
> 
> And for those who don't know the television show Lucifer... huge hint, it's about the Devil and he takes a vacation... and doesn't go back to rule Hell. This character slipped into my head without much effort and the plots in my head were rather interesting to say the least.  
> This will be my first attempt on doing a Harry Potter/Lucifer crossover, I am in debate whether to add Lucifer into the fandom tags or not, but I will be adding his character and a few more tags along the way.


	4. Return of Rights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a bigger reason for the meeting with Lucifer Morningstar, as Remus and Severus are about to find out...

Chapter 4  
Return of Rights

 

“Come in,” Severus calls when there was a knock on the door.  
The door of the office opens and Remus enters, he was as clean and sharp as Severus was, opting for a more darker brown suit, instead of the charcoal black with peridot green that was Severus’s, or the deep grey with dark red attire Lucifer chose.  
“My apologies for being a little late, got caught up with a blasted computer glitch that didn’t want to budge when filing updates, nearly lost track of the time,” he said.

“You were only five minutes late and Mr Morningstar was early,” Severus replies, looking at his watch and gesturing at Lucifer. “Mr Morningstar this is a colleague and old friend of mine -”  
“Remus Lupin? Long time no see,” Lucifer grins with delight.  
Remus accepted the offering handshake, the corner of his mouth spread a little.  
“You know each other?” says Severus.  
“During one of Lucifer’s vacation trips... during a full moon of all things,” Remus answers, unable to say any other way around it.  
This was news to Severus. “Oh?”

Lucifer could see the confusion and without missing a beat he explains in perfect manner and pizzazz; “I know about you, Severus Snape, and of Mr Lupin here, I’ve done some homework before I decided to see for myself whether it was true.” He sees both Severus and Remus tighten in their places, ready to be defensive, so he quickly adds. “Do not worry, I’ve always been friends with the Prince Household, we go back many, many years, centuries in fact.”

“How is that even possible?” Severus asks, frowning deeply. “Not just anyone knows of what happened to me... or of my family ties from my mother... or my father for that matter. Then with Remus and what he goes through every month. Plus to know of my own family line and interacting with them for centuries as you say... you’d have to be some sort of immortal, like Nicolas Flamel with an elixir and a special stone known as a Philosopher’s Stone.”

“It’s quite simple, really. I am immortal. Though, I have known the late Nicolas Flamel, because I helped teach him certain secrets on how to extend his life, I do have that ability, as I am the Devil, and granting certain favours and finding out people’s desires is what I do best. But I also am loyal to those who deserve my attention and details.  
“I also know much more about the Wizards and Witches, and so forth, because dear, dear Dad thought it would be amusing to see what would happen if he tweaked a few things here and there with this thing called humanity and give some of them certain extra abilities that were similar to my siblings and I. He just wasn’t counting on my keen interest to interact and influence some to really explore their potentials... of course that was before I got banished... but... I still like to make sure certain families are still doing well.”

Scepticism lined Severus’s face for a moment. “The Devil?” he heard that part loud and clear, along with the rest of it.  
“Severus, he’s actually telling the truth,” Remus speaks, his tone was set in a way where Severus couldn’t deny.  
“Of course I am telling the truth, I am the Devil, and the Devil never lies!” Lucifer says, he was a little tired of repeating that particular sentence, but then, there have been a number of cases in his past where people want to question this ‘truth’, because the human mind seemed to be incapable of understanding what is being actually said and what they’re probably thinking.

That is until they really do know the truth... as in the full blown ‘oh shit, it’s real’ truth... like Remus Lupin had many years ago, where he saw Lucifer without the handsome features he was displaying now, he saw the real deal, he was in his werewolf form at first, only to momentarily change back into his human form, at first Remus thought he was dreaming, but when he understood, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to run the other way, or accept the help he was given, though it was only for that full moon only, where he was given the chance to see the full moon as something else, something magical, instead of...

“Okay, I’ll entertain this detail for a moment, you must understand why I may not be as forthcoming to the whole Devil is real concept, but I’ll keep my mind open as possible. Why would you have the slightest interest in me? Or my place of business? Or any of it? What does the Devil want? Since you seem to be here on business, so I assume it’s a business deal. Why now, of all what has happened would you come here?  
“If you are real, again, I am doing my best to keep it in mind, which must mean the bloke upstairs is plausibly real. While I don’t have any beef with anyone who thinks or believes he is, that is their right to do so, I do have a problem with what’s seems to be a bloody sick joke. So, why are you here?”

Lucifer could hear the essence of pain in the strong and firm words from Severus, he could see it in his onyx eyes that he was trying his very darn best to truly consider this whole shebang to be true, but at the same time...  
“Unfortunately, I cannot give you a straight answer to what _HE_ has in mind or considers to be a good thing... or bad,” Lucifer replies, looking up at the ceiling, a look of grimace and contempt marked his handsome features for a moment, but maintaining the same air of refinement and calm. “But, Remus has seen my true form. I was in the area for different reasons, but I saw him and he saw me, he was lost as anything, so I gave him a small reprieve to allow him to gain some thought, no strings attached. Mind, you did take things better than most others have in the past, I’ll grant you that much.”

“Perhaps living with one’s own torment every month would put things in a different light,” Remus replies simply with a small smile. He wasn’t afraid of Lucifer, not anymore, especially after that three night reprieve of being ‘human’ under the full moon, all those years ago.  
Severus leans back in his chair, pinching the area between his eyes for a moment, just trying to get a handle on this.  
“Please tell me that I am not getting punked here?” he mutters.

Lucifer shakes his head and holds up a hand to put his point across; “No... none of that Ashton Kutcher business! I can assure you, I am Lucifer Morningstar, the one and only Devil, the so-called Fallen Angel and all that bloody gibberish people like to create...”  
“Can you at least answer my other question?” Severus asks, still mildly doubtful, but slowly coming around to the idea that this might actually be real. “Why are you here? Why are you interested in me and my business?”  
Lucifer reaches into an inner pocket of his business jacket and pulls out a folded and sealed piece of parchment.  
“I have come to give this to you, as it belongs in the hands of someone of the Prince bloodline, and since you’re the only one left that is connected to the once great and powerful house, it only seems right.”

At first, Severus wasn’t sure whether to accept the parchment, but he did. When he took it, his hand felt a slight warmth going through his hand and up his arm and travelled through to the rest of his body. His eyes closed for a moment, sensing something rooting itself deep within him. He wasn’t afraid of it, he welcomed it.  
He examined the seal, the old Prince Family crest, cobra among grape vines, but he noticed a little minor detail... the little sparrow perched within the cobra’s coils, safe and protected. Severus blinked when he saw this.  
“This can’t be the right? The sparrow didn’t become added with the cobra until 13th of September 2003...” he slowly lifts his gaze, he flicks to Remus for a split second, a trace of worry, then to Lucifer with genuine perplexity. “Explain?”

“The was the sigil for a family who were once in a strong alliance with the Prince Household, the union being done in what you humans call marriage. The Sparrow Household were up there in the status, that was until circumstances, ones I have nothing to do with and I could not prevent took hold,” Lucifer explains carefully. “To protect the Sparrow Household, the sparrow from the crest to signify the union and alliance was hidden away, leaving only the cobra and the grapevine, and the family moved to protect themselves by changing their names and intertwining with other Households, both non-magical and magical... except for Raquel Sparrow, who had married the Lord and Head of the Prince Household, Josef Prince, it was her already having her name changed that saved her and able to continue the bloodline.  
“While I still will never understand the concept or will to breed, I guess I have to accept some things are the way they are because, well, I don’t think I have much choice in it. Actually not true, I do, but... well... let’s just say I’ve always found the Prince children to be little darlings... for children that is.”

“You’re getting off track,” Severus was a little blunt, but he was listening with great intent.  
Lucifer just gives a closed mouth smile, seeing that this man before him wasn’t the type to want his time wasted, and that was fine by him.  
“The Sparrow line became pretty much nonexistent, at least not the way it once was. But it was known that the sparrow would appear again when it was time to. I saw that seal change on the exact date you mentioned, wear the Sparrow appeared, I knew then that it was time to hand this sealed parchment to over, as instructed to as a favour from the longest friends I’ve had the pleasure of being in the company off whenever I was able to swing by.  
“However you were a little difficult to track down at first. I hadn’t realised that the Prince name had become diminished and the last Prince married a Snape. Interesting when I learned of this, because Snape used to once have a background in the Wizard world, until for reasons of the past, the magic became no more, but there was always a chance it would come back, something of a full circle of sorts.”

“Full circle? My father detested anything to do with magic! But then, he detested pretty much everything?” Severus slightly glowers at the very mention of his father. “So how do I know that this isn’t some ploy?”  
“Because the Snape line was the original Sparrow Household before they had to go into hiding and become untraceable! They made the magic in their blood dormant, so is to keep the genes going until they met another with compatible coding to bring back the magic within the blood and genes they’ve been passing on, and bring back the Sparrow House.  
“But of course, there is the other factor of other traces of the same genes, the ones that stayed within the magic gene-pool of the same Sparrow House, but not as strong... until that was until a young Elena Fawley was born.”  
“Elena Fawley?” Severus sat up at this. “Lucius Malfoy’s mother?”  
“And to a young Kynthia Electra Malfoy... married to a Dumbledore by force... another who did come from the Sparrow line, but very minor, that line was very fast extinguished with only a minor possibility of reviving the gene of the Sparrows.”  
Severus was rendered speechless, stuck to find words. His eyes shifted to the photo within the frame, the photo of his wife, Sparrow, smiling away at him, with her innocent eyes looking with genuine love, though it was a simple picture, this girl always shone through for him.

Lucifer observed this man from his seat. Remus was deeply concerned at the moment, but stayed where he was, if he was needed, he would know.  
Onyx eyes looked upon the seal on the unopened parchment, dryness within his mouth. He had known something deeper was within his family. He knew! Then to find out that his own wife was part of it too, but via different means... at least they weren’t that close in relations with so many years and mingling and whatever else, or that would have been way, way too fucked up and awkward to try and have a handle on.  
With slightly shaky hands, Severus carefully breaks the seal and unfolds the parchment.

The warm feel he had felt before suddenly intensifies, and he suddenly gets a strong blast of stars within his vision before it fades away.  
From his and Remus’s perspective, Severus ‘collapsed’ back into his chair and inhaled a deep sharp breath, before collapsing once more. The experience lasted no more than a minute, but it made Remus move from his spot to see if his old friend and lover was alright.

“Severus?” he said, taking a wrist to find a pulse and lightly patting his face. “What happened?”  
“What was meant to happen,” said Lucifer in simple tone, unapologetic to what had occurred.  
“Severus!” Remus calls again, he could feel the pulse, slightly elevated, but not worrying, but Severus still didn’t move for a moment.  
The moment felt like longer minutes, but Severus’s eyes shot open and he inhaled deeply as if he had just come up for air after being underwater.  
“What the in blazes did I just see?” Severus demanded, he wasn’t afraid of what he had seen, he didn’t display any form of anger. But shock was clearly in his voice. His onyx eyes darted straight to Lucifer for an explanation.

“There is a reason why the Prince and Sparrow lines were created, partly my own doing, but also partly _HIS_ as well!” Lucifer shots a pointing finger up at the ceiling, his darkened eyes were between phases, pleased that Severus now learned and was now getting a fuller clarification, and pissed off because of the reasons he gives within the next words that came from his mouth. “I was forced to take innocent souls, ones who had rights and mercy to go to the Pearly Gates of Silver City, but no... Father had different ideas in mind... he wanted to get me to experiment... create something that wasn’t quite Demon, but not quite human either, and what better than to use the souls of deceased witches and wizards and command me to do his bloody bidding.  
“I didn’t wish to at first... but dear Dad was always a determined and stubborn old fool who didn’t want to take no for an answer from his own son, because I am the Prince of Darkness, the Devil, the commander of Demons and whatever else!  
“Think of it similar to Adam and Eve... only... not as power tripping from my part. Father wanted me to create these hybrids, but he wasn’t counting on a number of fleeting factors. He wanted me to be just like him, just throw you to the wolves... er... pardon the phrase if you please, Remus... and see how things go... even try and send my own brother, Amenadiel to take over. But that wasn’t going to be, because of the simple fact that you had souls and were able to think, feel and choose for your own selves.  
“The name Prince with the cobra was my own way of giving your line a starting point, an identity. Sparrow, same deal, only I wanted a more subtle name, because the Sparrows were of a more softer nature, though they were part Demons. Prince were more bolder and unafraid to dish out punishment where justified. Not to say the Sparrows weren’t afraid, either, they were more...” Lucifer was fond of the memories dancing across his mind, it was on his lips, and in his eyes, “they were the balance to the Princes, which is why they were always with a strong alliance, even when the Wizard World sort to banish the Sparrows and have them executed for disagreeing the a certain Marriage Law that was written, because while the Sparrows and few other Households were alive the Law couldn’t be passed through to become legally binding.  
“I don’t know how things happened the way they did, but I did what I could to make sure that the damaged wasn’t too great for my part. Didn’t help that my brother tried to interfere on many occasions. But he didn’t succeed in stopping that parchment from being passed on to me to deliver when it was due to be. As I said, the Prince line, and as you’ve learned, the Sparrow line, have been my longest friends. Not because I had them created, far from it, I gave them something father didn’t want them to have...”

“And what would that be?” Severus asks slowly.  
“Free will... just like father did for the rest of humanity, he didn’t want you to have the same... because in his view, even part Demons don’t deserve such a thing, though you had souls.”  
Silence filled the entire office.  
Lucifer carefully pulls out two more folded pieces of parchments from his inner pocket. This didn’t go unnoticed, Severus watched as Lucifer moves and slides them both across the desk. They both had the same seal, a cobra with a sparrow in grapevines. One had ‘Remus Lupin’ written upon it, the other ‘Sparrow Prince/Snape’.  
Remus frowns at the sight of his name. “I’m not...”  
Lucifer understood at once what Remus was about to say.

“It’s an offer,” he said. “Choice is yours, Remus, whether you wish to join Severus and Sparrow in this way, or remain the way you are. Either way, I know you’re loyal to them both, I can sense that from where I am sitting. Sparrow, however, is receiving hers by birthright, if she chooses to. Severus, you probably think you didn’t have a choice, but you actually did and you know you did.”  
Severus didn’t argue, he could have gone against the warmth and opening the parchment, which transported him, for a moment, to a place he didn’t think possible, but knew deep down, he had made the right choice!  
“What happens now?” Severus carefully enquires, his heart was pounding a little harder than he would have liked, but he was starting to breathe a little more normally now.

“You will find out,” Lucifer gives a toothy grin. “But I will tell you this much... it will help young Sparrow when she opens hers.”  
Severus’s jaw clenched a little.  
Lucifer understood, he did, so he decided to say; “I know how protective you are of her, Severus, Josef was the same with Raquel, it seems to be a strong Prince trait, one that was clearly passed on to you. Pretty sure your mother, despite whatever was going on made sure you weren’t hurt, am I right?”  
Severus gives a small nod. Indeed Eileen Snape, (nee Prince) was fiercely protective of her son, she even tried to escape from Tobias a few times with Severus, until her last fight to get the boy out of harm’s way... where Tobias...  
With a small nod, Lucifer knew he was right. He may not have known the woman, but he knew the line and most of its traits.

“As for the business side of things, if you decide to choose, and I will give you the time to go over the proposal, a partnership between the two businesses?” Lucifer then smoothly speaks. “It is not a strings attached thing to what I gave you, just so you know. That was yours by right! This business partnership idea is yours by choice, you do not have to accept, nor do you feel you have an obligation to.  
“Just because I am the Devil, it doesn’t make me unfair or unreasonable.”  
“How long do I have before I give you an answer?” Severus asks.  
“Let’s make it seven days,” Lucifer suggests. “Same day, same time, just a different date?”  
Severus didn’t take a second to reach his hand up and say; “Deal, seven days, I’ll give you my answer. Remus, if he is willing, will be in to witness, and if need be, you might as well bring someone of your own party.”  
Lucifer took the offering hand and shook it. “Deal and a fair suggestion, you do make a good business man.”  
He shakes Remus’s hand before he soon departed the office, leaving Severus and Remus in a world of surrealism.

###

Sparrow was watching a young family as she sat at her seat at her seat in the little restaurant. A sad smile was on her lips when she watched the two little boys, the eldest couldn’t be any older than four, sitting with their parents, enjoying their lunch. Though the younger of the boys, looking to be around age one, was having a bit of a hissy fit, not liking what he was being offered and just getting cranky, rubbing his eyes and scrunching his face up.  
She then saw a man going over to the family, looking rather disgruntled, and the family’s smiles being wiped off their faces.  
Seeing the trouble, Sparrow got up from her place and went over;

“You really need to have a tighter grip on the little brat!” said the man, who looked to be in his late middle ages, very large with nearly no neck.  
Sparrow had seen him entering with a bony blonde woman with teeth like a horse and a teenage son with blond hair and looked as though he had come into a form of drastic weight loss or something.  
“Excuse me, is there are problem here?” Sparrow speaks in a firm tone.  
The large man whirls on her, his face nice and purple; “I’m handling the situation with these parents who can’t seem to control their children! Why don’t you mind your own business, before I call the manager... or even the owner!”  
Sparrow raises her brows, before turning to the family. “Is this man bothering you?”  
“We don’t know what his problem is, we weren’t doing anything wrong? Our son, he’s teething and hasn’t had a good night for the last couple of nights, so we’re doing our best.”

“Huh! Likely story!” barked the larger man, which caused the other boy to flinch and start crying. “Oh stop crying like a girl!”  
“Alright, that is enough! I suggest that you go back to your table at once, sir!” Sparrow was firm and polite.  
“Oh, and who do you think you are? Nosy young woman who cannot stay out of other people’s business where it doesn’t concern them?” he was trying to use his height to intimidate her. “I ought to call the manager right now! Or even the owner!”  
“Sure, go ahead,” said Sparrow, as she sees Severus entering the area and was searching through the crowd. “There’s the owner right now!”  
The beef of a man turned to see the young man with black hair in a neat ponytail and sharp charcoal black suit with peridot green.  
“He’s not the owner! He’s too young!” he scoffs.  
Severus heard this and analysed the situation, and went over.

“Is there a problem here?”  
“Yes, there is!” the large man booms before Sparrow or the family could answer. “This lot can’t control their children and this nosy broad can’t keep her nose out of it! Claims you’re the owner!” He laughs at this with sarcasm. “You can’t be Severus Prince.”  
“I can assure you that happens to be correct, I am Severus Prince, the owner of the Sovereign Jewel,” said Severus, remaining calm and firm. “Don’t let my appearance have you believe otherwise.”  
“Well, if that be the case, I want you to throw this family and this nosy bimbo out of here! Their kids are out of control and she had no right to interfere!” the man points to where he was directing his accusations toward.  
Severus sees the family, both boys were now very upset and the parents looking very, very degraded and unsure of what to do. He turns to Sparrow.  
“What happened?” he asks her.  
“The little boy was having a bit of an upset, the other not even doing anything except trying to help... um... I am sorry, I didn’t catch your names?”  
“Katie and Derek Peters,” said the woman of the family.  
“Mr and Mrs Peters, when this man came over and started harassing them.”  
The large man’s purple face went deeper and his eyes bulged. “All I was doing was doing something that the manager should have done! By telling these two to put a lid on their brats! You stupid bitch!”

“I strongly recommend that you do not address my wife like that again, if you don’t mind,” Severus’s tone was laced with dangerous, but staying graceful and professional, but his arm goes around Sparrow’s back and shoulders.  
This caused shock to go on the man’s face.  
“Your...?”  
A hint of a smirk on Severus’s lips, Sparrow remained neutral, but her eyes were piercing. “That’s right, you’re speaking to Sparrow Prince, who is perhaps a little more higher than the manager of this restaurant, though I am sure he would do a good job by telling you to go back to your seat. Which I am sure, Mrs Prince here has asked you to do.”  
The large man shifted uncomfortably.

“You have one of two choices. One of those choices is to take your wife and son and leave this restaurant and dine elsewhere and enjoy the rest of your stay, or two I have security called if you refuse to comply, which will result in you being kicked out of the Sovereign Jewel, without a refund. I do not tolerate such behaviour in my establishment. Never have, never will, perhaps reading the reviews should have clued you in on how we deal with people such as you. Now make your choice, before I make it for you!”  
The man could see that he wasn’t going to have his way, and with a face of humiliation, he sulked off to his table, where his wife was trying to ‘hide’ and his son was looking extremely embarrassed.

Severus turns to the family.  
“My deepest apologies of what has transpired. To help try and turn this around, if you like, you do not have to pay for the meal you’ve been served and dessert is on the house, I’m sure your young son would enjoy the ice cream choice we have here. It’s not much, but I hope it helps”  
“You didn’t have to do that, but thank you,” said Mr Peters, grateful.  
“I also recommend the playground on the east side of the resort, if you haven’t been there yet,” Severus smiles, and winks at the older boy, who smiles back.  
“Can we go there Dad?” the boy asks.  
“We’ll see,” says Mr Peters, but looking like he might just do that.  
With that settled, Severus escorts Sparrow out of the restaurant, noticing her slight deflation. He firsts speaks to the manager to tell them what has happened, before fully going to one of the lifts.

“How did your meeting go?” Sparrow asks once the doors were closed.  
“Interesting would be an understatement,” Severus replies.  
He explains everything on what had happened and what had been explained to him and what he discovered on top of all that.  
“Could be a helpful explanation to your deep unyielding interest and knowledge of the Dark Arts,” Sparrow says, though not hiding her surprise in what she had been told.  
“And a deeper reason why we clicked, perhaps?” Severus also suggests, drawing her closer and kissing her on the lips.  
“Mmm,” she enjoyed his taste and scent to no end. “I like that theory.”  
Severus responded by nuzzling into her neck, kissing deeply, his hand sliding to the small of her back, while the other to her cheek and jaw line.

“Remus has chosen to accept his offer, he was a little mind blown, but he said it was mild compared to what he really saw when he met Lucifer,” he tells her, he slips the folded parchment that was addressed for her from his inner pocket. “This is yours by right, if you wish to accept what has been explained.”  
Sparrow thought for a moment, she could feel the calling. Following this unknowing, yet trusting, instinct, she took the parchment from her husband’s hold and looks at it. The warmth spread over her, and she could feel Severus tightening his hold, as she started to break the seal and open the folds of the parchment up...  
Severus held her firmly as she saw the sudden burst of stars and her vision going... but she seemed to have ‘left’ her body and saw herself somewhere else completely. It was hot, blistering and just... terrifying and beautiful at the same time. She felt like she was home in this weird unexplainable way. Why was this familiar to her?

Sparrow recalls what Severus had told her... about the Prince and Sparrow lines, and of their origins. Everything about this place, with the labyrinth of walls and turns, to the pockets of windows and doorways that scattered about the place. She peaked into one of the little round windows and saw someone reliving what appeared to be a brutal stabbing of sorts, over and over again... In another torture session, not unlike the style Severus, and herself at times, carry out, but with more gruesome affects.  
The more she explored the more she understood, but darn it was still...

She began to lift from the area and next thing she knew her vision became blank and her lungs felt like they were about to burst if she didn’t breathe. Sparrow drew in a deep breath filling her lungs with the much required air.  
“Was I where I _think_ I was?” she asked trying to get her breathing back to normal.  
Severus gives a slow nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three guesses who the beef of a man and his family was...


	5. Triad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little 'fun' between Severus, Sparrow and Remus...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: Multi-Relation ahead, if reading a three-way or 'triad' scene is not something that is of comfort to you, don't say I didn't warn you. For everyone else who isn't bothered by such things, I hope you like.**

Chapter 5  
Triad

 

Both were silent when they entered their apartment, deep in thought of what had just happened. Severus was about to close the door when he saw Remus appearing from the lift on own their little private foyer hallway between it and the front door, so he left it open so that Remus was able to enter.  
Once in, the door is closed.  
All three stayed quiet, finding a spot in the apartment to sit or lean against.  
The two kittens, Mirage and Zorro made their appearance and rubbed themselves against Severus’s ankles, being he was at the bedroom doorway, before wandering further out.

“I am going on a limb here,” Remus chooses to speak first. “Is it possible that there is a deeper reason for all of this? Other than rightful bestowments and interesting offers that we’ve all accepted.”  
“What did your own instinct tell you, Remus, when you were given the offer?” Sparrow asks.  
The question got Remus thinking for a moment, musing quietly, before closing his eyes and answering with legitimacy in his tone.  
“That it was meant to be, I couldn’t sense any lies or even pressured, same way I felt the first time I met the man, even though he wasn’t exactly the picture you saw earlier,” Remus says, glancing at Severus when he said the last bit.  
“Same as I felt,” Severus concurred. “I don’t regret it, if anything it feels as though it makes sense.”  
“Though we are yet to learn of what this even entails,” Sparrow points out.  
“True,” both Severus and Remus agree.

“We’ll take this day by day, but we’re all in the same boat, so we know we have each other’s backs,” says Severus.  
“I can’t argue with that,” Remus replies, as Sparrow nods to agree.  
“Are you okay, Little Sparrow?” Severus asks.  
Sparrow softly nods, she did look a little worn, but she felt something else, too. Severus could see and feel it just under the surface. It was a signal he knew very well; he caught on that Remus sensed this too, but wasn’t sure how to react to it.  
“Follow my lead,” Severus mouthed to Remus.

He slowly moves over to the couch, where Sparrow was seated, extending his hand out for her to take, which she did. Severus silently gestures Remus to come over, as he lowers down to level with Sparrow, and started softly kissing her temple, cheek and neck, bringing his hand up to rest on the other side of her neck.  
Many thoughts were going through his head, as Remus made his way over and places himself on the other side of Sparrow, who placed her free hand on his chest, curling her fingers to loosely take hold of his shirt, and gently coaxes him forward until she could smell his scent with her sense of smell, and his taste upon her lips.  
There were some uncertainty, just like the first time they did this. Severus could see and tell, so he moves his hand from Sparrow’s neck to Remus’s, giving him an small motion of support, it was enough to know that he was safe to keep going.

Severus stops kissing Sparrow, so is to lean over to Remus’s ear, gently nibbles and licks it before saying;  
“I know you want to touch her, Moony,” his voice ever so low, but full of power.  
Remus shuddered a little at the feel of his male lover and the sound of him, as he continued to kiss Sparrow deeply on the mouth and surrounding area. One of his hands was resting just on her knee, softly circling his fingers around the spot just at the back of the kneecap, causing her to move a little, for it tickled.  
“What are you waiting for?” he hears Severus, feeling the hand of his male lover upon the back of the his own and gently guides it upon along Sparrow’s inner thigh and under her skirt.

Remus broke away from the kisses, Sparrow tilts her head back a little on to the back of the couch, but her eyes on him and Severus, as she lifts her skirt to meet their hands and invite them. The material of her knickers were already slightly wet, one of the small blessings after what had happened to her, she was still able to enjoy the pleasures of being touched and sex.  
She feels a finger moving the material aside and her head goes back at the slight rough of Remus’s finger upon her clit, while she also felt the familiar smooth of Severus’s teased her opening. This was very different, but she liked it.

Severus entices Sparrow to sit forwards a little, pressing his lips against hers, encouraging her to start unbuttoning his shirt, while he unbuttons Remus’s, it seemed like it took no time at all before Severus and Remus both had their shirts off and were on the floor. They were both taking turns in kissing Sparrow, while one was kissing her, the other was kissing and helping the other man out of his clothing, whereas, whoever was kissing Sparrow was assisting her out of her own.  
She feels Severus slipping behind her on the couch, moving so he was leaning against one of the corners, and getting her to lean herself against him. The fingers of one hand were playing with her wet heat, while the other was softly pinching her aroused pink nipples. Severus could sense Remus starting to get a little lost in what to do again, but was quick to save him, by parting Sparrow’s legs a little more, a small sign, enough for Remus to ease in between them, where his tongue flicks at the exposed flesh. Sparrow twitches a little, it was enough for Remus to continue. A soft sound escapes from the back of Sparrow’s throat, Severus lightly chuckles, he knows that sound all too well. 

“You like that, my sweet?” he mutters in her ears.  
Sparrow moved her head a little to gaze up at him for a moment, she didn’t need to say anything, it was written on her porcelain doll like face, the one he always sees, without the glamour, (glamour was for everyone else, but never him... or Remus...).  
One of her hands snakes up to the back of Severus’s neck and they manage to lock lips, while Sparrow’s other hand rested upon Remus’s head, moving for him a little, so he got a better angle of her, a better taste.  
Oh, how he missed the taste of the female body.

He didn’t care about Severus’s fingers being there too, if anything, it was just another bonus, as Remus teased them too. Severus knew what he was doing and liked it. Even more when he felt a hand – Remus’s – inching past Sparrow and in between her and Severus, and...  
“Oh, sweet Merlin,” Severus strained with pleasure, feeling his penis and balls being pleasured by his male lover’s hand and fingers.  
Sparrow stops kissing Severus to smoothly move Remus’s head away from her soaking wet in between, and, not even caring about her own taste, for she’s done it many times with Severus over the years, brings Remus’s lips to hers.  
Carefully and almost without effort, Severus and Remus shift Sparrow where she was upon her knees, holding on to Severus firmly, with her head against his inner thigh, near his manhood, her breath warm against his twitching erection. Remus looks at Severus, looking for his final approval, which was given to him by the form of a tiny nod of the head and a hand on the back of the one Remus had on his thigh.

Sparrow felt Remus getting closer, his face nuzzling into the back of her neck, as he carefully parted her legs enough to get in the right position for them to be comfortable. Remus gives his cock a bit of a stroking to get himself ready, and manoeuvres himself to guide to her opening.  
Severus could feel Sparrow bracing herself, she had never had another male having sex with her. He had made it very clear that if she wanted to explore that lifestyle, she had to wait until she was sixteen, where she was old enough to make that choice... but only if she truly wanted to. Now here she was, kneeling before him, between his legs, holding on to him firmly, wanting to explore what was part of Severus’s world... and Remus’s too.  
The tip of Remus’s penis brushes Sparrow’s slit; she gasps a little.  
“Are you ready for me?” Remus whispers.  
Sparrow gives the tiniest of nods, just looking at him, and her mouth words the word ‘yes’.

Remus started by just pushing the head of his dick into Sparrow’s vagina, this was met by her letting out a slight whimper. He felt different to Severus.  
At first Remus was about to pull out, thinking he was hurting her, only to be stopped by Severus’s hand cupping his face and looking right into his forest green eyes with his onyx pair. He had sensed and caught Remus’s worry, and quickly wanted to put his lover at ease. Remus continued to look right into Severus’s eyes, as he felt his cock slowly being enveloped inside of Sparrow’s hot, constricting, walls, until his entire length was buried within.

Sparrow shifts her head a little, just enough to look back at Remus. His was analysing the feeling of her, while she was analysing the feel of him. She wasn’t Vanessa, but being inside of Sparrow, Remus couldn’t remember the last time he felt this kind of bliss. He had Severus, of course, but this was...  
For Sparrow, Remus would never be the same as Severus, but she was as comfort with him as she was with Severus. Severus was smooth, tasting and smelling of spearmint, cinnamon and a touch of citrus, and naturally familiar to her, being with him for so long.  
Remus... well Remus was a little rough, not in his handling of her, no he was gentle, and she had a feeling that was Severus’s doing, she didn’t mind though, but with his hands and body, he was more of a weird mix of coarse and velvety, compared to Severus’s smooth, which was more like silk, if she had to compare them to find materials... His scent and taste was more earthy, sandalwood with a touch of musk mostly.

He was slow to start with, Sparrow starts to make her soft sounds, the ones she gives to Severus when he has her. One Remus got himself into a rhythm that was working for Sparrow, as well as himself, he kept to it, in the meantime, Sparrow started to tease and play with Severus’s erection. Licking, fondling, gentle grazes with her teeth, which she knew got Severus squirming and making his own sounds, she found this trick by accident, and, well... he never stopped her, and it continued a little when she took him into her mouth and began to suck and play to get him to stay aroused, and darn she was doing a good job!  
It was a sight to be seen, the three on them in the living area, on the couch, or floor in front of the couch, but damn they didn’t care!

A groan of ecstasy escaped Severus’s throat as he felt himself releasing, Sparrow stayed and swallowed as much of the saltiness as she could maintain, before she allowed him to pull her head away from him, where the rest of the cum seeped out. He manages to shift forwards enough to kiss her firmly on the lips, whilst not interfering with Remus’s steady thrusts, which Sparrow was enjoying, just by the sounds she was making as she kisses Severus.  
“You can do it, my Little Sparrow, cum for him, like you cum for me,” she hears in his kisses, he wasn’t speaking in full words, but in a way she knew too well.  
Remus felt Sparrow tightening around him a good number of times and she was releasing her juices even more, until she he really felt her... it was the flow and final constriction that got him, for he felt his hot sticky shooting out of him.

The sound that came from Remus’s throat was one Severus hadn’t heard in a long time. He tried to reproduce that with Severus, and he has a few times, when they started to rekindle, but after a while... it felt like something was missing and as much as Remus was trying to deny it and said he was happy with what he’s got...  
Hearing that deep, deep pleasure tone made Severus smile.  
Sparrow felt Remus slowing after his climax, and felt herself panting a little, as was Remus. Severus wasn’t panting as much, but he was still a little drained. Once he had fully stopped, he pulled out of her.  
Severus could see that Sparrow was starting to collapse, she had held herself long enough. He was proud of her, but not it was time for her to truly rest.

No words were needed, as Remus respectfully moved and helped him move Sparrow to the bedroom where she was lied down on the bed, with the covers pulled up to her shoulders. Her eyes were closed, already in a world of sleep.  
“Will she be all right?” Remus asks.  
“She will be,” Severus replies, brushing a gentle hand over Sparrow’s forehead. “What of you, though? How do you feel?”  
Remus hadn’t expected Severus to even ask him that. He didn’t know what to really say, except...  
“At first I still wasn’t sure if it was even real, still expecting you to, I don’t know, rip my throat out for even touching Sparrow, being that she is married to you. But... as we kept going... it... she... and you... almost like we were...”  
“Back in the old triad?” Severus offers.  
“In a sense, yes, but at the same time, no,” Remus replies fairly, looking at Severus for a moment, before his eyes shift to Sparrow. “You were correct in telling me that Sparrow is not Vanessa. Vanessa liked to be a little rough, and receive the same.”  
“I remember,” Severus nods to confirm. “Sparrow was never Vanessa, and she never will be... and I don’t expect her to be.”  
“I don’t either, I hope you didn’t think that is what I was implying.”

Severus gave Remus an assuring hold of the hand. “I know.” He then looks at his resting wife. “Sparrow’s someone who needs assurance from time to time, not as much as she once did when she first came from that blasted place and into my life, but it’s still there. Yet, at the same time, she wasn’t afraid to try, willing to learn, especially when I started giving her the freedom she needed, the kind she never had before.  
“I’ve known for a long time she’s wanted to explore outside of me. I can’t blame her for having such curiosity, if anything... I kind of encouraged it, with the condition that if she wanted to go there, test out the lifestyle she would have to use whatever she wanted to, within limits, on me... until she was sixteen, then, if she was willing and comfortable... well... I think you get the picture.”  
Remus nods, he did. “Is that part of why you were willing to allow me into this relationship, if it is to be called that?”  
“Partly. I know you, and I trust you, and I still love you. I also know that you missed the triad we had with Vanessa. I missed it too, I cannot lie on that. But, I don’t regret moving on with Sparrow, she’s too precious to think of her in any other way... and I saw the shift within you, too, just moments ago in the living area, where you came to the same conclusion... and I’ve seen how you’ve debated over the last number of months on whether to take the step.”

There was no denying to Severus for Remus had felt it within himself.  
“You know why I was reluctant, though, Severus,” Remus looking from Sparrow, before looking at Severus. “It was the same when we still felt attraction toward the other, but we felt we couldn’t.”  
Severus knew and understood deeply, he hadn’t let go of Remus’s hand, so he gave it a light squeeze.  
“Come,” he says with gentle encouragement, tugging Remus a little, to come toward the bed. “Rest.”  
“Don’t you have to be back at the office?” Remus asks.  
“They know my direct number if they really need me,” Severus replies.  
It was enough for Remus to accept, and place himself on the bed, with Severus and Sparrow. Sparrow in the middle of them.  
It was still a little surreal for Remus, but he knew that this was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As if it wasn't going to happen?


	6. My Friend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a flashback chapter where we see a little into Remus's past of the last couple of years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning! Abuse ahead! This may come off as disturbing! Literally! Especially with a certain character involved. You have been warned.**

Chapter 6  
My Friend?

 

Flashback:

_“Where have you been, Moony?”_  
_Remus flinched when he heard his voice, but spoke as firmly as he could muster. “I had to go out and see someone.”_  
“Oh? Who? Who did you have to see?”  
_Remus turned around slowly to face him, the slightly more meatier, but still not the defined and handsome man he once used to be, many years ago. Years of being locked away, starving to where he was nothing more than skin and bone...  
“I don’t have to answer myself to you, Sirius,” Remus said simply._

_A sudden feel of pain shot through his body, gritting his teeth, doing his best to not let out the sounds of distress._  
“You went to see him again, haven’t you?” Sirius hissed.  
_“What’s it to you?”_  
Another bolt of agony, followed by a stinging cheek, where a hard slap had taken place. Then firm hands clutching him and pinning him to a wall. Remus tried to fight him off.  
_“You’re my friend! All these years Remus, and you still hadn’t learned who your real friends are! You go and crawl up to that greasy slime ball and...”_  
“Severus is more than that to me, Sirius!”  
_Sirius didn’t like that! He never did like Remus’s crush on Severus during their school years... or the fact that he liked both parties... male or female... to Sirius it was one or the other, you couldn’t have both!_

_“Oh... and I’m not good enough for you am I? Didn’t I treat you with the love and tender that you deserved?”_  
_Remus found himself in a body bind and forced on to his stomach. He wanted to beg Sirius to stop, as he felt his pants being tugged and pull, but..._  
_When Sirius had been cleared and able to go about freely and even seek employment, things were great! At least, it felt that way at first. Remus had his old friend back! Even Severus was pleased to see Remus happy. He still didn’t like Sirius, but he couldn’t tell the person he deeply cared for to stop something that could be salvaged after so long._  
_“Just be careful, Moony,” Severus advised._  
_Remus didn’t know it at the time, but something did not sit right with Severus when it came to Sirius. However, Severus did genuinely think it was perhaps his own past dealings with the person who was once his tormentor at school. Yet... no... he was just seeing things... surely he didn’t see what he saw... or...?_

_But as the time went by, Severus was seeing the red flags, slow at first, Remus didn’t see them. It wasn’t him being blind or ignorant, no, it was something else, unawareness, but there had been some change to his former lover. Severus spoke to Remus about it, even Sparrow was wary of what was going on... and she would be highly knowing of such things, given the environment she grew up in; it still amazed Severus on how his wife even survived through that and still be mentally, emotionally and physically intact!_  
_Remus assured that everything was okay, but..._  
_Sirius always expressed how he didn’t like how Remus would talk to Severus and Sparrow, annoyed that he wasn’t even told where they even were._  
_“I helped his bloody wife when she was nearly raped! But you’re the one who gets the special privilege! Well... I don’t want you talking to them anymore!” Sirius spat out one day, it was during a mundane disagreement over something completely different, and that just came right out of the blue._  
_Remus thought he was kidding at first. Sadly he was mistaken... bit by bit he was scared of being in his own home, where Sirius was residing now. There were times well before this where Sirius would try and make moves on to Remus, but Remus would reject this._  
_“Sirius, I love you as a friend. We’re not in school anymore,” he would tell him politely, yet it always left Sirius feeling deflated._  
_Over the time, Sirius learned how Remus was in a triad relationship.  
“YOU WERE WITH HIM AND HER?”_

_Unapologetic was the expression Remus gave to Sirius when he saw the photo in his hands. The photo of Remus, himself, grinning away with Severus Snape and Vanessa Auchenflower. Vanessa was of Ravenclaw house, with chestnut coloured hair, quite busty in shape, but wasn’t afraid of how she appeared, she was bold and rather gutsy. She was two years below Severus and Remus, but they somehow struck up a friendship and years later it turned into something much, much more. It was fun. It was exciting. It was very, very naughty. But yet, the three of them, together, it was a love they shared and they didn’t care!_  
_They did everything they could to keep it out of people’s knowledge. Triads weren’t illegal, there were two occasions where polygamy marriage was performed, how that was able, who knew, but there was nothing in the law that bid against such a union. But for them, they kept it secret because they knew others wouldn’t get it, but someone did know of their little rendezvous and deep feelings. Knowledge enough to find a way to tear them apart, Vanessa was killed in the most brutal of ways right in front of the two men, and Remus was sent away and barred from ever being in contact with Severus, and Severus to him, no matter how much they tried to get around it to simply say ‘hi’._

_Sirius expressed many times how he didn’t like Remus being with Severus and Vanessa. Remus thought that being in Azkaban would have changed this, yet here was Sirius yelling at him and hurting him!_  
_That was the first of the punches he would receive._  
_Remus did his best to stay away from Sirius for as long as possible. Finding excuses to not be at home, even days at a time... he would ‘hide’ at the plaza, but never disclose why, embarrassed and ashamed._  
_Now he was on the floor of his own dining room... tears rolling as he felt Sirius force his way, feeling his arsehole being torn and ripped, just to make way for the penis that didn’t believe lube was necessary._  
_“Is that how you like it? Is that how Severus does it? When you let yourself to be his bitch?”  
He didn’t know how long Sirius kept going... or even how many times... for he did all sorts of things to Remus... just to teach him a lesson in betraying him._

_When Sirius was finally tired, he let Remus go of the body bind... but only to have Remus struggle and fight, while he forced his way into him again!_  
_“Who do you belong to?” Sirius demands._  
Remus didn’t answer. Big mistake, for Sirius was hard in his pelvic thrust, causing Remus to yelp in serious agony.  
_“Who do you belong to?”_  
“Y-you...” Remus sobs.  
_Satisfied, Sirius finally gets off. “To make sure you remember...” He seals the doors and windows shut. “You’re never to leave this house again, Moony. Never! Only I can go in and out! You are forbidden to get in contact with anyone... and if you so much as try and rat on me...”_  
_Remus gets a hard swing across the face, he could taste blood in his mouth._  
For that entire week, Remus was a prisoner in his own house. Sirius would rape him bloody whenever he got the spare chance to ‘remind’ him.  
It was by chance when Sirius arrived home on day when Remus noticed something... but he didn’t want to draw attention to it... no... he couldn’t...

_That night was especially harrowing... extra painful for Remus, the thought he was going to die that night... he didn’t want to..._  
He was fading in and out of consciousness by the time Sirius was done, going off to bed to sleep... it was Remus’s chance!  
_Silently, carefully, he dragged himself across the floor, because his leg was busted thanks to Sirius... he kept a look out... heart thumping all the way, dizzy as all heck... but he couldn’t fail... not now... Remus didn’t know how he got such sheer luck, but he felt the cool, cool breeze of outside._  
_Gritting teeth, Remus pulls himself up on the railing of the porch, he knew it was going to hurt, as his leg wasn’t going to be able to hold him up for much longer, but he had to try. With a finally few puffs after steadying himself, Remus looks back to make sure, before quickly hoping and hobbling to the point where he needed to go in order to disparate..._  
_“Remus!” he heard him howler. ___

____With a final look over his shoulder, Remus saw how close Sirius was getting and was just inches before he managed to get away and find himself landing hard on a rich carpet with rich tiles that helped compliment the place.__  
_“Get Mr Prince at once!” he hears someone say, as they recognised Remus._  
_He saw Severus’s face before he blacked out._

__End flashback_ _

__###_ _

___He opens his eyes to find himself in a bed he was unfamiliar with, but quick to remember. He could hear the shower running, and he felt gently fingers running along the skin of his back. Remus turns around and sees Severus propped on an elbow, peering down at him._  
“You were muttering in your sleep,” Severus gently tells him, voice with concern.  
“Was I? What did I say?”  
“Similar words I recall coming from Sparrow when her own memories came along. Words like ‘stop’ and ‘get off’...” Severus tells him. “It was Sparrow who heard you and woke me. She heard you say a certain name... and... you were crying. You were so deep in your sleep, you didn’t even respond to our trying to wake you. Seemed that you had to ‘ride it out’ whatever was going on in your mind.”  
Remus’s eyes darted from side to side as if reading something, trying to remember, then... 

___“I _should__ have listened to you! You saw... I was a fool!”  
The water from the shower turned off, but Remus didn’t notice.  
“Listened to me?” Severus frowns with concern. “About what?”  
That was went it all spilled out. Unknowing when Sparrow had reappeared, but she was sitting on the bed now, partly wet and wearing her dressing gown, listening with Severus.  
Remus broke down when he was done.  
Severus and Sparrow were fast to pull him into their embrace and just hold him firmly.  
“You’re safe now, Remus!” Severus tells him strongly. “As soon as you arrived here in the state you were in, and knowing you had come out of trouble, you were safe! You’re one _us_ now... and we’re not going to allow anyone, not even that ungrateful poor little rich boy, to harm you... not unless they want to face the consequences.” He got Remus to look at him. “Just as Sparrow what I’ve done to those who hurt her... and still doing to a few of them...”  
Remus just rests his head on Severus’s shoulder, not stopping Sparrow from gliding in so his arm was around her and hers around him.  
He had held on to this for so long... he wanted to tell them so many times... but was afraid... only to find out who his real friends were... his real tribe. 

___“I’m still afraid,” he mutters._  
Sparrow softly kisses Remus on the cheek.  
“You will get through, Moony...” she assures, voice with careful love within. “Take it from someone who knows...”  
“Take it from both, who knows what it’s like to be dealt with such blows,” Severus adds.  
Appreciation and real love was etched in Remus’s face.  
He was safe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think 12 years in Azkaban changed Sirius much... just saying... at least not in this tale he hasn't.


	7. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amenadiel speaks to Lucifer over what has happened and Sparrow wanted to know more of why Fudge did what he did by learning it from Dumbledore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember that this is purely from imagination.

Chapter 7  
Why?

 

“You shouldn’t have gone looking for them, Lucy!”  
Lucifer glares at his older brother, Amenadiel, the eldest son and child of God and Goddess. He was as tall as Lucifer, but more muscular, where Lucifer was sleek. Bald with dark skin and perfectly trimmed goatee.  
As much as he loved his brother, Lucifer found him to be a pain in the backside!

“What did you expect me to do, brother?” he hisses, after taking a sip from his spirit glass of vodka. He shoots his hand toward the ceiling. “ _He_ denied me access to the lines that I was ordered to create!” Then points at Amenadiel. “ _You_ helped in that!”  
Amenadiel held his head in a way that just annoyed Lucifer even more. “It seemed the right thing to do at the time. I still believe it is.”  
The glower in the dark eyes did not ebb, if anything the fire was burning more deeper.  
“ _Right thing by whom?_ ” Lucifer boomed.

“For -”  
“If you dare say humanity or some other bullshit!” Lucifer cuts Amenadiel off, before sculling his drink.  
“I was just -”  
“Doing what _Daddy_ says! Yes! I know! You’ve always had this bloody need to kiss arse to the big man! Try and prove your worth! Never mind if it is at the expense of your own brother and his children!”  
“Have you ever thought to what might happen for doing what you just did?” Amenadiel questions firmly, staying calm and collected.  
“And had you ever thought that by carrying out the actions you did against MY CHILDREN you were denying what was meant to be?”  
“You gave them the one thing that Father told you not to!”

Lucifer whirled on him and was now standing right in front of his older brother, pointing at himself, nearly jabbing his own chest. “I did what should have been MY RIGHT! Dad may have given me the orders to create them! Gave me permission, so to speak, to have my own offspring, though I NEVER ASKED for it... it was thrust upon me! Did I know that I would feel this way? No!  
“But as soon as dear _Dad_ learned of what I was doing, how I was actually guiding and caring for them, getting them to understand who they are and their purpose and whatever else... and daring to allow them to and have lives! Not just any lives, but integrate and mingle with humans, especially the magic folk, because that is where they are most compatible to be allowed the choice of children of their own should they choose! He couldn’t handle it!  
“But he sends you to do his dirty work! You forced the Sparrow line... Valentin, Levi, Kynthia, Anouk... even my youngest child, Raquel... my sweet, sweet Raquel, who was the only one of my children to born of actual flesh and blood, something I hadn’t expected to even happen, compared to the others who were of clay, magically hijacked souls on their way to the Silver City and hellfire... but tweaking just enough so...  
“I placed her with Josef to keep her safe! To keep the Prince blood strong with the Sparrow blood.. my blood... but... it wasn’t enough for you! You didn’t want to just drop your orders and listen to my own bloody begging for you to not touch my own daughter! _My own flesh and bone and blood, Amenadiel!_ ”

Amenadiel lowered his gaze, he remembered. The sorrow he had witnessed not just from Josef and the children Raquel bore for him... but from Lucifer himself...  
He flicks his own brown eyes up to his brother’s black pair and saw a very thin trace of wetness just where the eyes met the bottom flesh of the eyelids.  
The older Angel remembered how the other twelve of the Sparrow line and their families had found a way to disappear for as long as they could... or prolong the inevitable... save for the following generations who simply disappeared into other bloodlines. Except Raquel’s, two of her children changed their name from ‘Prince’ to ‘Sparrow’ and in doing so... by unexplainable happenings, even for Amenadiel and Lucifer, their blood ‘changed’ and had the ability to pass on the genes of true Angel Blood... even if it was ‘the Devil’s’, for he was still very much an Angel... even a ‘Fallen one’.  
Lying dormant and in wait until the Prince line and the Sparrow line were to reunite once more...

But it still didn’t help how hurt Lucifer had been by the actions taken against them to lead to the dispersing of the lines to save themselves... especially the one he held dear... Raquel.  
Amenadiel remembered Raquel very well... she wasn’t like the others whom were created from hellfire. The twelve Sparrows were still ‘gentler’ than the thirteen Princes, but they still had this strength that matched the Angels... because they were more than just Witches and Wizards... they were more than just Demons with souls... they were...  
Then there was Raquel, born of flesh... of unexpected and, dare the oldest Angel admit it, a miracle to even happen... This little baby girl who grew up like any other ‘human’ child, slightly different to the others, except for the Prince line who lived and aged more humanlike than the Sparrows, who seemed to have donned the ‘Angels’ side of immortality... or near immortality.  
She was named Raquel, because Lucifer was always fond of the name Rachel, which means ‘lamb’ in the old language, but he preferred the more ‘Spanish’ touch to it... she was his ‘little lamb’.  
Amenadiel has seen Lucifer with children on many occasions, he wasn’t overly fond of them. But Raquel was different. As were ‘his other children’, of course. Perhaps it was just another thing that drove the wedge further into Lucifer’s resentment toward their Father. Because it was God, their Father, who ordered Amenadiel the command... the command to...

After what had happened, Lucifer did everything he could to try and bring back his daughter's soul and life...  
“It was you who created Kynthia Electra Malfoy...” the older brother then came to realise, going over it all.  
Lucifer looking with deep disdain at Amenadiel, the reddening around his eyes more profound.  
“Not on purpose!” he says. “But I did have hand in strengthening the chances of the Sparrow line being of strength and reuniting with the Prince line. I just wasn’t counting on the interference of Albus Dumbledore.”  
Amenadiel chose this point to speak up; “That was because I warned you of what would happen if the Dumbledore Name caught wind of the sheer chance of Sparrow blood being born again... the eldest son of that name has always been born to seek the Sparrow vessel... always a female... to bear his seed and use that seed to soul swap, because they always had that knowledge of doing so, so they can continue on living and gaining wealth and possessions through the marriages and whatever else they’ve done. But they always needed the Sparrow to do it.”

A sound of exasperation came from Lucifer, turning away for a split second, as if he didn’t know that himself!  
The eldest son of a Dumbledore... always the eldest bloody son!  
Whenever there was a chance of the Sparrows to relight and find their other half... the Princes... and reignite the buried, but not dead, soul of... the blasted Dumbledores would show up, forcing them to go back down again for Lord knows how long until the next.  
“And who’s fault was _that_ , brother!” Lucifer than spits and hisses, pointing an index finger into Amenadiel’s chest. “It was upon Daddy’s command that they fucking exist in the first place! The eldest son! To carry on the freaking name and bring constant threat to any chance of MY CHILD’s soul to be reborn and her mate’s soul resorted!”

“Yet it took for the very seed of a Dumbledore to be the one to bring the soul of Raquel back through Kynthia Malfoy and into Sparrow...” Amenadiel carefully told him.  
“Yes... the irony of it all...” Lucifer scoffs, now walking over to the bar and pours himself another drink. “Yet, it’s funny on how that fuckwit, Albus, knew of all this, wouldn’t you say, brother? How Kynthia Malfoy, the strongest line through her mother’s side of my blood to survive, ended up being the vessel to bring back the Devil’s daughter... oh how I hate that term... ‘vessel’, it makes Kynthia sound like an incubator...”  
“I can assure you that Albus finding out and knowing was not my doing!” Amenadiel tells him strongly.  
Lucifer with his glass hand points at the Angel. “Oh, that I figured out on my own, brother! But thank you for clarifying that for my concerns. But I am telling the truth, which is what I do, I had not intended for the spark to cause Kynthia’s creation and in turn bring forth Sparrow!” He sighs... doing his best to keep himself in composure. “By Sparrow... I mean Raquel... only she doesn’t know yet...” He was rather bittersweet about that acknowledgement. “Nor does Severus... as Josef reborn...” he paused for a moment, almost not going to say it, only he was compelled to do so, and looking at Amenadiel dead in the eye; “and the third to complete the triad...”

Amenadiel went stiff, or rather stiffer than his usual stance of stiff...  
“You mean...?”  
Lucifer was unapologetic. “Indeed... the Prince, the Sparrow... and the Wolf... are back together... the three that started the Wizard race being Adam and Lilith’s three children... before Eve came to be...”  
“Lilith was...”  
“My first child to be born from the Devil himself! Not of clay as some have come to believe. Born with this core that would pass down to create the first Prince and Sparrow... and entice the Wolf to join them to help breed and mix. It was the first time Father ordered me to create on his behalf, using my own body to grow the first woman for Adam. When he realised that Lilith wasn’t going to play ball Eve was created to the dutiful wife... but we all know how well that turned out.”

A small glimmer of a smirk on Lucifer’s lips, finishing what Amenadiel was going to say.  
Amenadiel’s eyes narrowed at that.  
“But... why? Why would you bring back the triad? I get the want to bring Raquel back... but...?”  
Lucifer mulled over the thought.  
“Perhaps there are some things you will never understand, even if they are the truth,” he answers, before walking away completely.

###

Sparrow looks at the man with auburn hair, her heart still felt on edge whenever she was in the same room as him. He maybe chained up, but...  
“Are you sure about this, my sweet?” she hears Severus’s voice.  
She stares right at the slumped man before her.  
“I need to know, Severus. I know what you found out from Fudge, before ending him, but... he wouldn’t have thought of such a thing on his own.”  
Severus gives her the flask to the liquid from it into the IV bag, which attached to the tube that had been placed into the man’s arm.  
“The potion will jolt the receptors with his brain and whatever else to have him ‘wake up’ but he won’t be seeing you, he will be ‘back in time’ so to speak,” he explains. “Think of it as a Memory Recall.”

Sparrow was careful.  
The potion was fast down the drip tube, but once the bag was full, it eased.  
Albus’s head twitched, then lifted, it was clear that he believed he was elsewhere.  
What Sparrow saw... what she learned... the true reason behind the inability to have children... why any pregnancy she may have would never thrive should her eggs become successfully fertilised...  
Albus then finds himself being snapped out of this memory and into real time, back in the cell, arms still chained and ankles still anchored.  
“Wha...? Honey?” he slurs in heavy groggy tone.  
With hot tears starting, Sparrow had grabbed a mace before Severus could stop her and swung it hard!

Stars engulfed Albus’s vision and air was knocked right out of him; breaking of ribs caused him to yelp and scream.  
Growing more and more with each swing, feeling himself being punctured and breaking.  
She got him seven times, before she drops the weapon.  
Severus had wrapped his arms around her when she felt her legs weaken beneath her and eased her to the ground, drawing her close as possible, holding her firm. Sparrow wanted to know, but she didn’t expect that...

Albus Dumbledore watched this with his dulled eyes... a small defiant smug within... Severus saw and whipped his wand out and blasts him with _Crucio_ , causing the already searing pain to utter torturous, but was unable to make a single sound, for he was silenced from being heard.  
Satisfied with this, as he saw a flicker of fear, Severus puts his wand away, before returning his full attention to Sparrow; carefully getting her up from the floor, and escort her to the lift.  
“I want him dead! I him to pay for what he’s done!” Sparrow mutters with strain into his chest.  
Severus gets her to look at him, he was just as pained, but more because he knew his wife would be like this after the full truth came.  
He tells her, as he rests a hand on her abdomen. “We will find a way to heal your womb to grow children, Sparrow, be they from my own seed, or Remus’s.”  
“How can you be so sure?”  
“Because I want us to keep that hope alive.”  
Sparrow reburies her face into him, and he held her tight, until they reached their apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The full of what Sparrow and Severus had learned in that recall will come over the following chapters.
> 
> Plus, I have no regrets over this chapter.


	8. Resurrection of the Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer returns to the Sovereign Jewel for seven days had passed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: This chapter may become very uncomfortable to read for some. However this does involve Lucifer, aka the Devil, not everyone is going to be comfortable with the "King of Hell".**

Chapter 8  
Resurrect of the Soul

 

Remus was elsewhere in the plaza during this, he could sense something had happened, but he couldn’t get away until he had finished the task he was doing.  
Part of his role was helping with the reception desks, ensuring check-ins and check-outs ran smoothly.  
He was just finishing the last few keys before he was ready to call for the next person to be checked in, only for the person to be standing at the desk, opting to not wait.  
“I had wondered where you had gotten to.”  
Remus froze at the voice.  
“I’ll be with you in a moment, sir, I just need to sort this out before checking you in,” he says as professionally as possible.  
“Oh, come now, Remus, I know you know it’s me.”  
Remus clenched his jaw, concentrating on what he was doing and finally with a couple of last taps upon the keyboard, he was done, and ready to serve the next customer. He dared himself to look, knowing that it was part of the job to do so, and sure enough, standing right in front of him was...  
“How may I help you, sir?”

A low and not so nice laugh from under the other man’s voice, as he said. “Sir, now is it? I should have you calling me that when you were with me... before you made the mistake of leaving!”  
“Sir, please state your business, or I am going to have to ask you to move aside so I can check the awaiting customers in,” Remus tilts his head and glances toward the small line of other holiday makers.  
“Yes, I reserved a room to stay for the next two weeks,” spoke the other man, a little smug now.  
“Can I have your name and photo ID, please?”  
The man handed over the photo ID – which was a strong requirement with the Sovereign Jewel and Severus liked it, so now Wizards themselves had to have something that identified them if they wanted to stay, with certain charms and spells to prevent hoodwinking as much as possible.  
‘Sirius Black’ was rather proud of himself watching Remus do his work.  
“You know, at first I wasn’t even sure if I was seeing things correctly when I saw you back there, looking much, much younger than before I last saw you. You must be doing very well for yourself to be so...” Sirius leans lowers his voice so only Remus could hear, “So fuckable.”

Remus does his best to keep poised. “Sir, I am working here, I would rather you just let me do what is needed so you can be on your way.”  
“Is everything alright, Remus?” asks one of the other staff, who was at the next beside him.  
“I’m okay, Melody,” Remus replies, giving the purple and black haired woman a small smile.  
One thing Severus put in place was very simple, he didn’t care what colour your hair was, or if you had tattoos, so long as you are dressed professionally and do the job that is given, without causing a ruckus, having the hair and tattoo isn’t the problem, the personality is.  
Sirius narrowed his eyes at this, and asks Remus; “Batting for pussy now are you?”  
Remus didn’t rise to the bait.

Melody, who didn’t hear this, flagged the next person forward.  
“My, I like what you’ve done with your hair, Melody,” spoke the suave tone of the tall and very well dressed man.  
Melody blushes a little, charmed by the compliment. “Thank you, Mr Morningstar, do you need me to call Mr Prince to notify that you’re here?”  
“No need to do that straight away, I have a feeling he’s a bit preoccupied at the moment,” Lucifer replies, before turning his head to see Remus. “Remus, nice to see you again.”  
“Wait? You know this person?” Sirius speaks in near demand at Remus and glaring at Lucifer.  
Lucifer noted the demeanour on Remus during the interaction while he was in line up, and deliberately made it so he would be at the desk right next to him and this man with not so well to do features, where only a shadow of his old handsomeness once was.  
“Remus and I go a while back,” he says to Sirius.  
“Oh, Really?” Sirius glares at Remus. “You’ve certainly been a very social little wolf, now haven't you, dear Moony?”

Just then a soft humming buzz was heard and Remus grabbed his pager and checked it.  
“Talk about good timing,” he mutters to himself, before looking over to one of the other receptionists who just entered back from his break. “Er... Jerry, can you please take over in checking this gentlemen into his room, while I accompany Mr Morningstar to see Mr Prince, if you please?”  
Sirius was about to say something, but Jerry had already stepped into Remus’s place at the desk, while Remus directs Lucifer to a little hallway that was labelled ‘staff and personally invited guests only’ on a blaring sign.  
“I couldn’t help but sense some animosity between you and the douche back there,” Lucifer remarks once they were walking along the well decked out hallway.  
“He was once someone who I saw as a friend. Circumstances happened and I don’t see him as once did back then,” Remus said between amused at hearing Sirius being referred as ‘the douche’ and tense from the memories of the betrayal he felt when Sirius turned on him.  
“Has he always been the domineering type?”  
Remus shifts in his posture as they reached the lift they needed to be at and swiping his key card that allows him access before pressing the button to go up.  
“Probably. Back when we were at school I don’t think I saw it for what it was. Thinking he was just being an overly concerned friend... and at one point for a brief while, partner. He wasn’t that way toward James, at least I don’t think he was.”  
“James? As in James Fleamont Potter?”

Remus did look a little alarmed by this. Lucifer shook his head at this and assured him.  
“He got to Silver City with Lily, don’t worry about that, as you would have such knowledge of Heaven and Hell being real. Though the moron who caused that catastrophe is soon to learn that tempting fate isn’t a good idea.”  
“You mean Voldemort?”  
The doors to the lift open up and they step inside.  
Lucifer raised his brows a little at this. “I heard he’s back among the living, though he never went either direction, cannot tell you the chaos that bought to my siblings and I trying to find the slippery slug! It was like he was everywhere, but nowhere.”  
“Yes, he’s back... Wormtail managed to escape his prison and found a way to get a hold of James and Lily’s son to bring Voldemort back into having a corporeal body. Severus and I have been keeping tabs on what has been going on. A few occasions had to use this plaza as refuge for those in danger.”  
“My siblings have been keeping an eye on what has been going on since Tom Riddle’s return as the so called Dark Lord Voldemort,” Lucifer says. “Including myself, of course.”  
“Why does that not surprise me,” said Remus.  
“Back to the douche from the front desk, how long was he planning on staying here?”  
“Two weeks apparently,” Remus stiffened at this knowledge. “I didn’t expect him to find me, though.”  
A slight glint in Lucifer’s eye and a devilish grin. Remus didn’t say anything, just shook his head, and trying not to smile at this.

They reached the floor they needed, and the doors opened right into the office that was Severus’s. This lift, much like the one for the apartment, was one that gave direct access, instead of going through the slight maze to get to the large doors.  
Seated on the dark faux leather couch on the on the far side of the office, with his elbow resting on the arm, and his head propped against the raised hand, while the fingers of his other hand was gently tracing along the outer of Sparrow’s face, who was lying on her side, asleep, head resting upon his lap with a cushion for extra comfort.  
He heard the ding of the lift and flicked his eyes over as the doors opened and watched Remus and Lucifer exiting from them and into the office. He hadn’t forgotten about today’s meeting, seven days had passed and today was when he was to meet with Lucifer with his decision; he just wasn’t going to leave Sparrow alone in the apartment, not after what had occurred Downstairs.  
“You’ll have to excuse the extra company, Mr Morningstar, we’ve had a bit of a hiccup earlier and I just needed to keep my wife close,” Severus speaks in a voice of concern, weary and grief.  
There were some clear signs that Severus, himself, had been crying; light shades of pink were around the eyes and face, but faded away to pull himself together for this meeting that he had to have.

Sparrow’s glamour wasn’t in place, so her real appearance was very much on display. But Severus had a feeling Lucifer already knew about Sparrow and her real age.  
Lucifer was almost taken aback just how strikingly she looked, the porcelain doll face, the white blonde of her hair, though without the black streaks that would have suited her; just like Raquel. But he sensed, not just from Severus’s emotions, but from Sparrow’s, that something wasn’t right.  
“I can always come back later, if you suits for you to have the discussion later?”  
Severus shakes his head and stops just before Sparrow’s temple. “No, there is no need, because the I’ve – we’ve – made the decision and we’re agreeing to the partnership.”  
“We?”  
“Remus, Sparrow and myself. Sparrow is as much as an owner of this plaza, and Remus, well, I decided to place him as the third co-owner. I’ve been pestered on the advisement of others to choose someone, other than Sparrow to be co-owner since taking over this establishment, so I’ve taken it. Only the staff don’t know it yet.”  
Lucifer was impressed.  
“What had you agree to the offer?” he asks.  
“Business wise, it was a good move to make, and there was a lot of back and forth over the decision, mind. The Sovereign Jewel can promote the Lux for anyone who wishes to take their travels to Los Angeles, we can also offer an exchange in our stocks, whatever they maybe, including promotion of possible job offers if you are looking at hiring, and vice-versa, or even work experience for those who need it for whatever reason.  
“The Sovereign Jewel does host as a refuge at times, helping certain people get away from trouble waters, should they wish for it, and we help them find a means to ensure they are safe and able to find their feet. We’re a charity, but not a charity, no-one is expected to stay here for free, unless for special circumstances. Perhaps something we can offer to the Lux should you find someone in need of a hand to get back in the right direction.”  
“Or punish those who cannot be?” Lucifer slips in, stopping Severus in his tracks and look at the man sitting opposite to him on the faux leather armchair.  
“How...?” he just couldn’t bring himself to deny that there was a dungeon of sorts below the plaza.  
It even took Remus by surprise.

Lucifer kept it serious, sounding like he understood the nature surrounding such a ‘secret’. “Every Prince had a chamber or other built below the buildings they’ve occupied. From the Manor over on the English-Scottish border to this plaza. Justified punishment was in their blood even before they set foot on Earth and began to learn and mingle with humans. Hell before the real one. Cornelius Fudge being the most recent addition, and Maze is having a ball with him right now.”  
Severus remained silent, reverting his gaze down to Sparrow, returning to the tracing he had been doing round her outer face.  
“May I hazard a guess in thinking that part of why the mood is rather sombre right now is from a session?”  
“Pretty much. Sparrow needed answers from information I had gotten another source and got more than we bargained for. But we’re not here to bore you with our personal problems.”  
Now Remus understood the shift he felt earlier.  
Lucifer looks at Severus, who hadn’t taken his eyes away from Sparrow. Then again at Sparrow, her eyes still closed.  
This bugged him, something was wrong, he was still sensing it!  
“What happened?”  
Severus frowns for a moment, not really expecting to be asked by someone he had just met... or had he...?  
He flickers a glance toward Remus, before looking at Lucifer;  
“We’ve met before, haven’t we?”  
Lucifer had seen the wheels starting to turn and click within Severus.  
“In one of your past lifetimes, yes,” Lucifer answers. “Same with Remus... and Sparrow.”  
“How? When?”

Lucifer was about to answer, only for a naturally sounding voice to be heard.  
“F-father?”  
Sparrow’s eyes were open and she was looking right at Lucifer from her position.  
She slowly sits up, not taking her eyes off of the man sitting on the armchair. Though she wasn’t seeing his ‘Devil Face’, she was seeing ‘him’... Her...  
She was off the couch and straight to him. Next thing Lucifer knew, he was holding her in his tight embrace, her own arms around him. He hadn’t expected this to happen so soon, but damn, it was bloody good to know that his daughter’s memory was restored with the soul that she had within the body she owned now.  
“Father!”  
“Raquel...” Lucifer says softly, “Or should I say Sparrow, now?”  
This confused the heck out of Severus and Remus.  
“I think there is some explaining to do?” Severus says.  
Lucifer lets Sparrow go, who sat back on the couch, beside Severus, Remus had chosen the other armchair.  
“How far back do you wish to go?” Lucifer starts off.  
“Far enough to explain as to why Sparrow just called you ‘father’,” Severus asks. “Or how you know of Remus and myself from another lifetime, as you claim.”  
Without faltering, Lucifer began to explain...

###

Severus and Remus felt like they both needed a stiff drink, but at the same time, it now made more sense to them now, than what it did a week ago... or even before that, with certain events that had occurred during their current lifetime.  
“What I am trying to understand is... how? How is it possible? With someone else who...” Severus stopped, he didn’t wish to go and mention names, especially that name, or truly recognise him for being the one who sired Sparrow.  
“Simple really, Albus Dumbledore was never her father, as much as he’d like to believe he was. I had to pry that titbit out of Amenadiel, he wanted me to believe something different, but something didn’t add up. Kynthia didn’t need the interference, she never did! Yet someone had led the fuckwit Albus to believe otherwise, because of this blasted genetic thing whenever it came to the eldest son of a Dumbledore! Thanks to a little ‘tweak’ that went wrong and refuses to be fixed.”  
Lucifer made the point of looking up, glaring at the ceiling, or rather past the ceiling.

“So, all this time, Sparrow had been abused and tortured by some other bloke who was believed to be her father, getting other people to do his dirty work... only to find out otherwise?” Severus couldn’t help but feel a little irked by this.  
“Why didn’t you step forward before?” Remus asked.  
“I was blocked from knowing where Sparrow was! I knew she was born, because the living case where her soul was being housed in had been opened. It was made so that it would only open when the right woman came along to be able to carry her and birth her. But due to blasted interference both from my brothers, Amenadiel and Uriel, and whatever complicated shit the Wizards had done to keep certain people hidden.  
“It wasn’t until the sparrow reappeared on the symbol with the cobra in the grape vines did I have an idea where she might be. Only then, it was like a needle in a haystack! Not until a few years ago when I saw the name Prince pop up out of nowhere and after having to make absolute in between other business dealings I’ve had to handle, that it was the right lead did it lead me to you, here and now.”

There was genuine hurt from Lucifer. Not because of Remus and Severus, they had the right to ask such questions, Lucifer didn’t blame them. No. He was hurt because it took so damned bloody long to FIND the girl who had his daughter’s soul and reawaken it. Then to find out now that she had been abused...  
“What do you mean abused?” Lucifer then asks, wanting and needing clarity.  
It was Sparrow who answered. Spilling everything that had happened in her life, or as much as she could muster in saying.  
Weirdly, it felt like any other time she needed to speak to her father, though it’s been centuries, it felt like only yesterday when she saw and spoke to him last. She never held much in secrets from him, why would she? Her father was the Devil of all people, and he had a knack in getting people to speak the truth, one way or another, especially their desires. Plus he was a truth teller! Something she no doubt would have inherited, now that her memories of old were starting to creep in.

By the time Sparrow was finished, Lucifer’s eyes were darker than dark with fire.  
“May I see this bastard?” he asks. “I think I must meet him.”  
“Right this way,” Severus says, without even protesting.  
Surreal as it was, Severus felt like he had slipped right back into a role he knew in a time before...

###

“Impressive... Mazikeen and the others would also be as amazed by this lay out, as it’s almost similar to Hell itself,” Lucifer comments upon seeing Downstairs.  
He sees someone hanging upside down from the ceiling by their ankles by chains covered in honey with flies and other insects hanging around him, especially the eyes, mouth, nose and between the legs. He was still very much alive... for now.  
“Interesting form of Scaphism.”  
“Sparrow’s idea. His crime involved stalking his former Bride and their children, he got a hold of one of the children and she became really sick because of him forcing her to eat poisonous insects and other nasty things that was laced in ‘sweet’ things, by the time the little girl was found, she had passed away the night before. So, when he was given to us, Sparrow said that he can suffer what she did, only more slowly,” Severus explains. “This is day fifteen so far.”  
“Has he repented for his crimes?”  
Severus shakes his head. “Not at present he hasn’t.”

They pass Pansy and Randall Parkinson, who were at the moment in separate cages sleeping.  
“Their time is nearly up in being here, whether they manage to stay away is another thing, as this was their second stint, failing to the learn after the first time,” says Severus, his eyes darkened upon his former students. “Here we are.”

They enter the cell containing Albus Dumbledore.  
He was still heavily bruised and broken from the earlier, breathing was very raspy and really struggling.  
Lucifer looked at this pitiful reminisce of the man he was before. Pure hate was all he felt.  
Grabbing the top of Albus’s head, holding a great chunk of hair, and forces him to look up.  
Albus frowns; “Who?”  
“I am your worst nightmare!” Lucifer seethed. “I do not know who commanded you to attack Kynthia Malfoy... or even dare do what you’ve done to my daughter! You knew she was never yours, for she was already conceived before you forced yourself on to Kynthia... confusing the girl into believing something different to what she had been taught!”

There was no escaping, no matter how much Albus struggled against his restraints.  
“But I will sure as Hell make sure you truly pay for your role in daring to harm the Princess of Hell!”  
Lucifer stared right at Albus, his face in a malevolent grin and eyes that started to change...  
The screams of pure horror and terror were deafening to any who was incapable of dealing with such acoustics and echoes that bounced off the walls, as Albus trying to desperately get out of the restraints and fight to get away.  
“Severus Joseph Prince, you have my fullest permission to make this man suffer for the rest of his miserable eternity... I’ve just given him the resurrection charm... where he will suffer death, and rise again... to suffer death again, and again... however you wish to choose for him!  
“Sparrow will be given the same grant, only she doesn’t need my permission, as she was born in the depths of Hell and grew up to rather creative for a sweet little girl she was... before her immortal soul was frozen in time. Even Remus will have access if he so wishes to participate!”

Lucifer was deadly serious and deeply enjoying the sheer terror that was on Albus Dumbledore’s contorted face.  
“You... you will be broken over and over until that body cannot take it any more... but you will heal... unbroken once more... alive... to be punished again. THAT IS THE SENTENCE FOR HARMING THE PRINCESS OF DARKNESS! As it was written since her birth, because I sure as bloody hell wasn’t going to let that happen again without someone meeting the consequences! Something DAD wasn’t expecting and KNOWS that even HE cannot change that, not even find a loophole!”  
Lucifer now steps aside, looking at Severus. Severus showed no an ounce of fear, he remembered that face too well now, the face of the Devil.  
“What do you command for me to do right now, father-in-law?”  
Lucifer reaches into his coat, pulls out a specially crafted blade.

“This will start the process of the resurrection charm. He will come back whole... including his man bits being back to being restored. After he has ‘died’ it will take twelve hours Earth time... longer in Hell time... for his soul to return to the body fully restored. You can have him at any age you want him as... old, young... the only limit is to seventeen, however, I draw the line to torturing children, even if the little bastards might deserve it... we just wait for them in Hell instead. I don’t care how much people say all children are innocent... if only they knew what we’ve encountered.”  
Severus carefully takes hold of the handle of the curved and beautifully carved out blade of black and bejewelled. He sees the symbol of a cobra and a sparrow among grapevines.  
“This... this used to be mine? Wasn’t it?”  
Lucifer gives a small nod. “When I knew you were worthy of Raquel, back when you were Josef, and did the deeds you did that served both not only myself and of Amenadiel, for even he couldn’t deny you had a natural talent for getting people to save their souls that were worthy of Silver City, I knew you were the one to yield this blade. It only seemed fitting to return it to its rightful owner. If you reaccept your role as Duke of Abaddon?”  
Severus looks studies the blade within his grasp, reacquainting himself with the balance, the jewels and the might of it.  
He then looks at Lucifer. He didn’t need to say a single word, he knew his role now.  
With a single swift motion, (not hearing the begging from Albus), swung the blade and as if he had never lost the ability, drove the sharpness right into the chest and piercing the heart of the man he once saw as someone of worth...  
“See you in twelve hours...” Severus simply says.  
Albus’s vision goes black for a moment, just for a moment, then his eyesight returns only to find himself surrounding by Demons and hellfire.  
Mazikeen, a beautifully tanned skinned woman with flowing dark hair and eyes, except for the burned and mutilated skin upon her left side, had a smirk upon her lips, as she holds up a mace that was more menacing than the one Sparrow got him with.

“You can scream all you like, for no-one is going to hear you, and it’s going to keep on going, between me and the Duke and Princess,” she says. “We are going to have so much fun with you... for we’ve been waiting for you for a very, very, very long time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who said only God and Jesus had the power to resurrect?


	9. Down Padfoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe, Dan, Ella and Trixie are at the Sovereign Jewel by the pool side...  
> While Remus is having some troubles with an old friend...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning the following chapter may be disturbing and uncomfortable for people to read.**

Chapter 9  
Down Padfoot

 

Stretched out on the long deck chair by the large and lavish pool, in her nice bathing suit, she couldn’t help but feel a little relaxed. Sure, she was here on assignment, but... she was told to blend in and not get noticed.  
“Tell me as to why we are here again?”  
Not that he could see from under the shades she was wearing, Detective Chloe Decker rolled her eyes at her fellow Detective and former husband, Detective Daniel ‘Dan’ Espinoza, who had decided to join her by the pool side.  
“Didn’t you get the brief?” she asks.  
“Yes! But why here?” Dan sits on the free deck chair, looking at Chloe. “This isn’t really in our jurisdiction, plus this is the Sovereign Jewel Plaza, what’s the interest in this place?”  
“Not so much the place, but the link some dealings that have been made between certain organisations whom are using this plaza as a cover for their operatives, amongst others. I don’t understand the undercover part of this, but I just know that we need to slip into areas and pretend to be lost tourists or something,” Chloe explains. “We are to meet the owner later this afternoon, as he’s currently already in another meeting that he couldn’t get away from. So hence why we are given a bit of downtime before we are to meet him.”  
Daniel makes a sound of ridicule; “By owner, you mean a little boy, fresh out of puberty, who thinks he’s got what it takes to run a business on the grand scale? Not to mention being married at his age, I mean, who gets married whilst they’re still in their teens?”  
Chloe was not impressed by Dan’s take on this when they were given the assignment and his immediate disrespect towards the owner of the plaza.  
“Hey, Mom! Dad!”  
Dan and Chloe both turn to see their young daughter running toward them, following behind was Ella Lopez. Unable to find a way around leaving Trixie behind, they had to bring her too, plus the chiefs thought it would be a perfect guise – a nice family enjoying a holiday together. Ella ended up joining as she had leave coming up, and decided to why not use some of it to tag along and help.  
“What is it Little Monkey?” Daniel asks.  
“You would not believe who I saw!” Trixie was sounding so excited she was near jumping on the spot.  
“Who?”  
“Lucifer! I saw him at the front counter before someone took him to little hallway by some other guy who looked rather happy to get away from the guy he was serving,” Trixie blurts.  
Dan and Chloe look at Ella.  
Ella says with her hands up, as though to make sure she wasn’t going to get shot for being the messenger. “She speaks the truth, Lucifer is in the plaza. I had to make sure Trixie didn’t go bolting over on our way to meet you here, as was agreed upon before meeting the big cheese.”  
“But Lucifer wasn’t notified of this!” Chloe says, before Dan could say something.  
“Probably here on business, he does have the Lux, so making some deals that is to help a pair of business owners out,” Ella gives her theory.  
“Probably to save and buy out the plaza because the owner couldn’t handle the heat anymore,” Daniel remarks.  
“Or the owner is simply making business deals that boost both the Lux and the Sovereign Jewel with the Lux owner, whom you seem to be acquainted with,” spoke a naturally soft, but rather sharp tone.  
They all see a young woman with white blond hair and arms crossed, looking rather unimpressed.  
“Do you mind? We’re having a private conversation here,” Daniel frowns.  
“So private that the wife of the owner hears the insults you’re spraying, Detective?” the woman replies in a way only they heard her.  
This nearly got the Detectives in an alarm, where they were looking around themselves to see if anyone has heard them.  
Sparrow shakes her head, a little amused by these people, but still rather unhappy with Dan’s words. “I know how to make sure no-one else heard what I have said to you, so do calm your farms down. However, please remember that you’re only here as a courtesy to help you with this case you’re on. I just came down here to let you know that Mr Prince will be able to see you at around two this afternoon if that time suits you, as he knew you’d be here. Since he couldn’t get away from other dealings that were of importance, I opted to step in for him to relay the message.”  
“I am sorry for my partner’s ill thought out words, Mrs Prince. He doesn’t always think before he speaks!” Chloe decides to say to try and save face.  
“You’re really pretty!” Trixie declares after giving Sparrow a good look from her angle. “Doesn’t she look pretty, Mom?”  
Sparrow gives Trixie a small smile at this.  
Ella then jumps in wanting to make sure that she wasn’t with Dan on what he thought of the owner of the Sovereign Jewel. “Besides I reckon it’s actually very cool how someone so young can even be in this engulfment of responsibility! Very commendable.”  
“I am sure my husband would be flattered to hear that, Miss Lopez,” Sparrow says. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I best be on my way.”  
Waiting until Sparrow was out of earshot, before Dan says; “Oversensitive much?”  
“Dude! You insulted her husband!” Ella strongly reminds him. “From what I was able to gather in background checks on them, just so to rule them in or out, was that she came from a over abusive living, and he saved her. He’s extremely loyal to her and protective. She looked like she wanted to hit you when speaking to you for pity sake!”  
Dan flushed a little. Even ore when Chloe points out that Trixie didn’t need to hear and earn such things.  
“Okay, I’ll watch what I say in the future!” he says with a little indifference and a little true regret. Indifference to his opinion, regret that his daughter was right next to him.  
“Shall we go and order a round of mock tails and relax until we need to get ready to meet Mr Prince?” Ella asks.  
“Sounds like a plan,” said Chloe.

###

A triumphant smile went on Remus’s lips when he reached the lift and swiped his card to access it. He was done with the list of things he needed to do and now it was time to relax. He could just taste the Butterbeer waiting for him in his room.  
While Severus and Lucifer were preoccupied with business Downstairs, Remus and Sparrow went to do a few other duties that had to be sorted out with the plaza, so opted to do them.  
Sparrow went to find the people Severus was meant to be meeting up, as they required to stay at the Sovereign Jewel as part of their operation, and since Severus was in the clear of what’s going on, he allowed the assigned crew to occupy a few of the rooms to carry out their business, on the proviso that he meets with the leading members to have a more understanding.  
“Last thing we need is the Sovereign Jewel to be on the news causing interest where it’s not needed or wanted,” he says.  
Remus, on the other hand, had some minor duties that had to be done.  
Unfortunately, when he was done and on his way to relax, he sees the one person he didn’t want to be bumping into as he was getting into the lift... for as the doors were about to close, they were stopped and in enters...  
“I had hoped to see you alone.”  
Remus makes a face of genuine dread as Sirius steps in and the doors close.  
“I couldn’t help but feel that you’ve been avoiding me,” Sirius goes on to say.  
Remus turns on him, voice full of irritation; “I’ve been working, Sirius, or did you not notice my being at the front desk earlier? Then needing to escort a business associate to the meeting that had been planned? I had errands that couldn’t escape my attention.”  
“But you appear to be free now?” Sirius goes to move and corner Remus at the far end of the lift.  
Unable to explain what it was, Remus froze and felt the railing being dug into his back. He wanted to push Sirius away from him, and at first tried to, but as the uninvited hand forces itself to the material of Remus’s pants, grabbing the target it was after, he felt weak... so weak... as Sirius used his weight to keep Remus there, against the wall, with the railing in his back.  
“You shouldn’t have run away, Remus, for you should have known that I would have found you!” Sirius’s harsh tone ever so low and threatening, the hand tugging the belt and pants loose enough to slide on in and... Remus jerked at this, trying to get away, his shaft betraying him at the feel of Sirius’s fingers and palm. “A loyal friend doesn’t leave their friends high and dry... you let me rot in that cell... you should have spoken on my behalf! You wanted to try and rekindle and get my forgiveness... and this is how you’re meant to get it... you were mine once Remus! You know you were... then I see you talking to some pussy!”  
“She’s just a colleague!” Remus whimpers.  
“Is she?”  
Remus lets out a small sounds of pain, trying not to be loud, though he wanted to be because it fucking hurt as Sirius squeezed him hard to where he could feel himself bruising and as though his manhood might drop off.  
The ding sound of the lift doors rang, causing Sirius to quickly back away just as the doors opened up and Sparrow appears. But the pain from Sirius’s grip had Remus slid to the floor, discreetly placing his hands to where it hurt.  
“Remus are you okay?” she asks with concern seeing her other partner going down, she didn’t notice Sirius at first when she stepped in, just thinking it was just some other random, but saw Remus looking distressed and in pain.  
Remus saw the glare in Sirius’s eyes, who had his back turned to ‘avoid’ being seen, but the lift had a mirrored wall.  
Not meeting Sparrow’s gaze, he said; “He’s here, in this lift!”  
“Who?”  
Remus had to take the chance, he just couldn’t allow this man to continue haunting him, not here in his sanctuary. “Sirius Black is right here, in this lift and he wants to hurt me!”  
Sirius whirled around. “Sorry, Miss, but my friend here has appeared to have lost his marbles! Trying to get me in trouble over nothing,” he was talking as smooth as possible. “Talking to some random in this plaza.”  
“But I am not just some random in this plaza!” Sparrow says, as she turns and turns toward the panel of buttons and waves her wand at it before pressing in a code of numbers, which stopped the lift.  
“What are you...?” Sirius frowns, he was about to retrieve his own wand, but was stopped by a magic cuff appearing on each of his wrists and attaching him to the railing on his side of the lift.  
“Making sure you can’t go anywhere,” Sparrow answers.  
“You can’t do this!”  
Sparrow raises her brows. “Oh? Says who?”  
Sirius looks down at Remus with confused anger. “Moony, what the fuck is this? Who is this bitch? What lies have you been telling about me?”  
“This bitch happens to be Severus Snape’s wife!” Sparrow snips, her glamour was gone, showing Sirius her true face. “Remember him?”  
“Severus Snape? What has he got to do with this?”  
“The fact that this happens to be his home and business, and you’re harassing a member of his staff and friend!”  
A snort to cover the disbelief and shock coming from Sirius; “Friend? Is that what Remus and Snivellus have told you? Are you sure he didn’t say boyfriend? They’re probably shagging each other when your back is turned?”  
Choosing to ignore this from Sirius, Sparrow punches in another series of numbers, which had the lift move once more, before turning to Remus, kneeling in front of him. His knees were drawn and his head in the palm of his hands, tear stains down his cheeks.  
Sparrow could sense the feelings he was having right now she knew very well.  
“This isn’t your fault, Remus.”  
“I couldn’t find myself stopping him, though I wanted to,” Remus sounded rather bitter.  
“Because you wanted it!”  
“Oh shut up!” Sparrow threw a silencing charm on Sirius, before returning her attention to Remus. “Remus, I’ve been there. It doesn’t make you weak, and it certainly isn’t your fault!”  
Remus goes to shift a little, but cringes.  
“Are you hurt?” she asks him.  
He just nods.  
“May I ask where?” she whispers.  
Remus gives a discreet point to the area that he was experiencing the discomfort, he wasn’t afraid of Sparrow knowing, he just didn’t want Sirius to know how bad it felt right now. He was almost afraid to even look to see for himself on how it might be looking down there.  
The lift stops when it reaches the floor it was headed and the doors opened.  
Waiting on the other side, with his arms crossed, was...  
“Whoa!” Remus and Sparrow both said at the same time.  
“Severus?”  
If Severus wasn’t already looking like he was in his early twenties due to the de-aging potions he had to take to not only wind back the clock, but make it permanent, he certainly did now. There was this essence that radiated from him, powerful and with purpose that shone and made him look more than just ‘young’.  
“One small get together with Dad to get back to the old days, and you get your immortality back,” Sparrow was smitten by this.  
“Not just immortality,” Severus smiles, stepping through the doors and takes in what he is seeing. The smile was short lived when he sees Sirius Black. “What, may I ask, happened?”  
“Sirius Black not only had the stupidity of checking into the Sovereign Jewel... he had the audacity to harm Remus,” Sparrow replies.  
Because Sirius had the silencing charm, he couldn’t make a single sound, but his expression said it all. He still had hate producing toward Severus, but there was this other emotion starting to linger... one that caused Severus’s lip to curl with subtle gloating, but still with displeasure at the sight of him.  
“Claim to be a changed and humbled man since spending all that time in Azkaban, knowing you were wronged, only to find that your moral compass was still as fucked as it ever was,” Severus’s voice was silky as he keeps his eyes on Sirius. “You may have helped Sparrow, but what you’ve done to Remus, who has tried to be your friend, is inexcusable. You say you abhor to abuse and rape, and you go and do just that... you are a hypocrite and a liar, Black!”  
Sirius mouthed what he wanted to say, despite the spell, Severus got the gist.  
“How long was he staying for?” Severus asks.  
“Two weeks,” Remus said through gritted teeth.  
“Does anyone else know you’re here? Just a nod for yes or a shake for no, but do be aware that I can get the truth regardless which you tell me, so I suggest you do tell the truth, Black,” Severus questions.  
Sirius shook his head.  
“What would you like me to do with him, Remus?” Severus then asks.  
“M-me?” Remus replies a little surprised.  
“You have many options to choose from. We can obliviate his mind, make him forget the past number of years?”  
“Or rip his fingernails out,” Sparrow suggests.  
Remus couldn’t help but laugh, though it hurt. Sirius actually thought that they were kidding and that this was some sort of joke.  
“He can stay for the entire 2 weeks, but not as the guest he thought he would be. It’s up to you, Moony,” says Severus.  
Sirius tried to get out of the restraints, he wanted to hurt Severus; how dare the Slytherin grease ball steal the nickname of his friend and past lover!  
Remus thought it over. “Just put him in a cell for now, for I can’t think of anything.”  
“Granted!” Severus smiles with a mix of smug and malice toward Sirius, but with love toward Remus and Sparrow.  
“Where is Dad?” Sparrow asks.  
Severus couldn’t hide his amusement; “Sending photos down to Hell for Maze to get ideas to try out, since there are ‘new’ things she might like to test out. I’ll fill you in on the greater details shortly. Just get Moony to our apartment and see that he’s tended to.”  
He quickly waves his wand and forces Sirius to follow him, as the cuffs were made to obey only Severus and Sparrow, though Remus is now thinking of getting the same tactics.  
“Take Remus back upstairs to our apartment, I’ll see you both shortly,” Severus instructs Sparrow.  
He gives a cheeky wink, before twitching his want again; Sirius was dragged out of the lift, which he tried to fight and protest against, with no success, and placed into the first empty cell.  
“Believe me, Black, by the time your two weeks are done... that is if I decide to let you leave, you will think the 12 year stint with the Dementors of Azkaban was nothing more than a walk in the park!” Severus speaks, with quiet triumph. He flicks his wand so the cuffs that were binding Sirius’s wrists together went up and became securely attached to the chain that was hanging down from the ceiling. “This should keep you for a bit. But even if you did find a way out of those cuffs, you wouldn’t be able to get out of this cell.”  
“Well, well, who do we have here?”  
“Lucifer this is Sirius Black,” Severus replies. “Sirius Orion Black, I would like you to meet my father-in-law.”  
“Father-in-law?” Sirius questions, for the silencing spell had been lifted. “But... Albus...”  
“Albus Dumbledore is a liar who is now in a never ending cycle of what I like to call Living Hell,” Lucifer replies, straightening his jacket up, sounding very pleased indeed. “That is what you get for harming the Princess of Hell and keeping her away from her real father. Her real father being me, the Devil.”  
“Right and I am a Monkey’s Uncle!” Sirius drawls with sarcasm. “You’ve had your laugh, Snivellus, now let me go and I’ll promise to leave Remus alone. You can shag him as much as you like, pity the little wife couldn’t keep with your appetite that you couldn’t make up your mind whether to go for pussy or dick!”  
Lucifer then figured it out; “Wait... this is the little fuckwit you’ve told me about? The one who gave you so much shit during your Hogwarts years? Then got framed... only to escape to catch the real person who did the crime, saves my daughter, only to ironically commit the very crime he was saving her from on the third of the triad who was trying to be friends.”  
“The one and the same,” said Severus.  
“Third of the triad? What is he talking about, Snape?”  
Severus smirks; “It’s Prince now... at least to those who don’t need to know. Severus Snape and his wife, Sparrow, went on a very, very long extended hiding to some tropical island or other part of the world, depending on the rumours, because the threats had become too much and safety was paramount.  
“Severus Prince and his wife, Sparrow, are the owners of the Sovereign Jewel and have no knowledge of this Snape person you’re on about. But that’s all up there. Here... here I am more than just Severus Prince or, even my old name, Severus Snape. I am Severus Joseph Prince, Duke of Abaddon, husband to Sparrow Pandora Morningstar, bearer of Raquel Morningstar’s revived soul, daughter of Lucifer Morningstar, who is the one and only, King of Hell!”  
“And part of the next Triad, which you, being a pureblood wizard ought to know about,” Lucifer chimes, his eyes flicker for a split second, enough for Sirius to recoil and his arms tug hard from the tightness of the cuffs. “You know the three that started your race’s existence? The Prince, the Sparrow and...”  
Sirius’s eyes widened when he remembered; “The Wolf...! Remus is...”  
“The Wolf of the Triad... and if you remembered your history, you know what the wolf’s role was...” Severus finishes for Sirius, still smug to see the realisation edging more and more into his old schoolmate’s eyes.  
“Remus wouldn’t do that! He’s too much of a sook to...”  
“See that is where you are wrong, Black! Oh so very wrong!” Severus said, taking up a metal tipped baseball bat. “But... you’ve always been too busy playing poor little rich boy to see past your blinkers and understand that things are not always about you... perhaps something James should have realised when you tried to worm in on Lily... something I saw and, as much as it hurt to see her with him, I wasn’t going to let you destroy what they had, not when they found out they were to be parents...”  
Sirius’s jaw dropped. “It was you! It was you who placed Lily and James Potter into hiding! Not Dumbledore!”  
A bittersweet line goes on Severus’s lips. “Indeed.” He checks the bat to make sure he had the one he wanted. “Lucifer, are you staying or going?”  
“I believe I still have some time before I need to be elsewhere,” Lucifer replies, pulling out a cigarette placing it to his lips and starting to light it. “That is if you don’t mind my being here, Severus.”  
“Not at all,” said Severus, before he takes a nice fluent swing of the bat.  
The sound of screams echoed about the place with each accurate blow... a kneecap starting to break... Sirius passing out unable to handle the pain too much longer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sirius had been a very bad dog, time to teach the mutt some manners...


	10. Light Intimacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile back at the apartment...

Chapter 10  
Light Intimacy

 

“Here, this’ll help,” said Sparrow, showing a jar that contained a pale pink potion-gel.  
Remus was sitting on the bed, propped against the bed head with his pants removed and underwear lowered, displaying his red and bruised manhood and testicles.  
“Thank you,” he says, taking the jar and opening it, dipping his fingers in to get some of the gel and started applying to the sore areas.  
It was cold at first, causing Remus to flinch, but it started warm up and sooth the pain.  
“One way to get me to fiddle with myself whilst you’re in the room,” he lightly quips.  
“As if you hadn’t done it before,” Sparrow returns, slipping next to him.  
Remus keeps his laugh light. “True,” he says. “The many times I’ve caught you watching Severus and I in the past... as if we didn’t know you were there.”  
Sparrow gave this mock look of ‘who me?’ which only causes Remus to laugh more.  
“No one said I couldn’t watch,” Sparrow says, she pecks his cheek. “You’ve also had your fair share of enjoying the show.”  
There was no denying it.  
“Is the gel working?” she then asks.  
“It is thank you.”  
“Certainly looks a lot better,” Sparrow says with affection, but doesn’t make any move to touch. “How are you feeling?”  
“Still embarrassed that it happened, my freezing the way I did. But... admittedly amused how Sirius looked like he was going to shit himself when he saw Severus,” says Remus, between still down about being cornered the way he had been, and a look of satisfaction lining his features.

Sparrow knew this all too well, she had the same dealings in the past. She learned to not feel sorry for the ones who’ve caused her harm, because they certainly did not when they chose to carry out their actions, so she was able to switch off that little switch whenever she, or Severus, dealt the blows to penalise those who needed to be.  
She gets Remus to look at her. “You have nothing to be ashamed about, Remus. It took me a while to get that through my head. Many reminders in along with it.”  
“It still hurts though, Little Sweet,” Remus tells her, not taking his eyes away from hers. “He was someone I trusted. Or wanted to trust again after things had happened to bring information into light. Only to see him for what he really was... what I had been blind to for so long.”  
She starts to gently brush her fingers through his hair and against his forehead. “Truths do take time to come around. It isn’t always when we’re ready for them when they show. I am sorry that you ended up hurt as a result.”  
Remus shakes his head. “I had to learn sooner or later.”  
“He shouldn’t have hurt you, though. You didn’t deserve it.”  
“Now he’s getting what he does deserve,” Remus replies to Sparrow’s sentiment.  
“How do you feel about that? Knowing what maybe happening to him right now?” she asks him. It was a very fair question. Severus was just as careful around Sparrow when she was learning his talents in dishing out punishments.  
Remus thought about it for a moment. He then looks at his now completely healed cock, for the gel had done its magic, recalling how Sirius had really squeezed and tugged at him in the lift... and the things he did before that, until Remus was able to escape from his clutches. In his mind, he perhaps, should feel as though Sirius didn’t need to deal with whatever Severus was doing right now. He remembered being asked by Severus if there was anything Remus, himself, wanted done. But the truth was...

“As much as I am not the one dealing out torture by my own hand, I... I am not sorry that Mr Black is where he is right now...” he answers her.  
“Mr Black? Is that the name we shall be addressing him in the future?”  
Sparrow and Remus see Severus standing at the doorway; his shirt had been removed, displaying bare torso and back.  
“I have no wish to call him by his given name,” Remus replies. “Not anymore.”  
“Mr Black it is... but I think some other choice names might crop up,” Severus agrees. “The offer is still open for choice ideas for what to do with him for the next fortnight. In the meantime, Lucifer has gone off elsewhere in the plaza, while we have a few hours before we have to meet with the team of Detectives that are staying here.”  
“Yeah, be aware of the bloke, he’s a bit of a douche,” Sparrow speaks up.  
“I’ll keep a note of that.”  
“What are your plans until you see these people?” Remus asks.  
“I think you’re answering the question for me,” Severus teases, eyes toward a certain twitching exposed penis.  
Only for Remus to shake his head, fixing his under-shorts up, putting himself away. “Maybe later. I’m just not in the mood,” he says, not looking at Severus.  
Severus goes over and has Remus look at him. “No one forces anyone into something they don’t want to in this Triad. Do not feel as though you have to put out for mine or Sparrow’s benefit if it’s going to affect yourself and your own gratification.”  
“I know, Severus. I just... I’m...” Remus tries to say.  
“You do not need to explain yourself, Moony,” says Severus, before he places his lips upon Remus’s and kisses with gentle commitment.  
Remus felt himself relaxing, enough for Severus to pull away; his onyx eyes flicker toward Sparrow, who simply nods.

Just then Zorro comes strolling on in, catching the attention of the three. The ginger cat stops and looks at them for a moment, before he goes straight for Severus’s slippers and plonks himself inside one of them.  
“You and my shoes, cat!” Severus says, sending Remus and Sparrow into a fit of laughter.  
“Mew!” says Zorro, rubbing himself all over the slippers and looking at Severus while doing it.  
Severus goes and picks the kitten up, holding him securely and scratches at the back of the ear. “You’re lucky I like you,” he says as the cat lets out a purr and enjoys the luxury he’s been given.  
“I think the feeling is mutual, Cobra,” Sparrow giggles.  
“I’m going for a shower and freshen up before seeing these Detectives, won’t be long,” Severus then says, putting Zorro down, (who looked a little indignant at his pats being cut short).

Remus still felt a little guilty in rejecting the notion of being teased that might evolve into something more, as he watches Severus retreat into the en-suite.  
A soft peck on his cheek, and words; “He understands, Moony,” she assures to him.  
Remus looks at Sparrow; “It’s not that I didn’t want -”  
Sparrow places her fingers on his lips. “I know. I’ve been there. I still get that way every and again. Even Severus will have his moments where sex isn’t going to be on the table. Doesn’t mean intimacy isn’t possible. Sometimes just chilling under the blankets watching television is enough.”  
Remus takes the hand away and holds it to his chest. “This is still something I am trying to get reused to, Little Sweet, it’s been a while since being in a Triad, and I am still relearning how Severus is at times. Back when we were with Vanessa, I wasn’t as submissive or reluctant... it’s just... I don’t know... ever since the interference and also Mr Black coming back and what happened there... it’s like I lost a part of me.”  
“Have you told Severus this?”  
“He knows,” says Remus. “Just... he doesn’t know to what extent, or how far down I’ve suppressed myself. At least I don’t know. He knows I’ve changed since before, during our times together... heck even our first real Triad, I was hesitating, and it’s not what I used to do. I kept making up excuses for it, but really, it just came down to my believing that perhaps I wasn’t worthy of such connection and devotion.”

Sparrow didn’t stop listening, she was analysing him, not taking her hand away from his, where she could feel his heart beneath the chest.  
“It’s what I was led to believe when we lost Vanessa and was forced into separation and unable to contact Severus, and he to me. I was fed so much stuff that messed up my way of thinking, not just from Mr Black, he came later, but from others... others who... who would have their way with me, whether I wanted it, or not, because they got some sort of kink out of being with something with lycanthropy... it only stopped when I reached the age of which I was meant to be married by, when I had to be with Ebony.  
“I am still struggling to find me. The person I once was.”  
He is then met with soft lips upon his own, similar to how it was with Severus just moments before.  
“He’s still in there, Remus,” Sparrow tells him. “You will be reunited with him in time; I felt his presence, itching to come through.”  
“She’s not the only one who’s been sensing it,” said the voice of Severus.  
He had quietly slipped back into the room, still wet with a towel around his waist.  
“How do you know?” Remus asks, with a slimmer of doubt, but hope that what they were saying is true.  
Severus could understand this, so answers with matter-of-factly. “Because I’ve seen him coming out for small momentous bursts during our love making, and he really came out a few times when you were getting your first real taste of Sparrow, which was really what got her to wanting you inside her. You still had your tricks, though they were light and gentle.”  
“I was light and gentle because A, you told me to be, B, I don’t know Sparrow’s limits and C, I was afraid of being too rough,” Remus says, with a soft sigh and a shake of his head. He looks at Sparrow. “I didn’t want you afraid of me, or Severus to rip my head off.”  
“There has only ever been one person, well, a small handful of people actually, whom I’ve ever been afraid of. You, are certainly not one of them, and if I didn’t like what you were doing, you would know,” Sparrow tells him, resting her head on his shoulder.  
Severus had sat on the edge of the bed at this point. “As for ripping your head off, only if you were purposely hurting her and not listen to her, and the last time I checked, you were listening to her and you didn’t hurt her. I highly doubt you will, because otherwise you wouldn’t be on our bed this close to Sparrow right now; you’d probably be Downstairs.”  
Remus did feel better about that.

Without him noticing Sparrow’s hand, Severus goes to stand up and walk away, only to have the towel unravel and fall open, exposing everything.  
Severus plays along with Sparrow’s game, fully aware that Remus was observing. “Miss Sparrow, I shall see you later, in my office.”  
“Whatever for Professor Cobra?” Sparrow asks innocently, but with a small amount of playfulness.  
“For being too cheeky and I am sure Professor Moony would like to see you be disciplined for your antics? Perhaps dish out some of his own ideas on what ought to be done?”  
“I’m sure I can think of a few things,” Remus plays along, not sure if he was even doing it right.  
“When do you wish to see me, Professor? Er... I mean Professors?” Sparrow kept her playful innocence on display.  
Severus looks at Remus, allowing him to be the one to answer.  
Remus didn’t know how to respond, but gave his best shot anyway. “After your classes are complete for the day, four thirty sharp.”  
“Make sure you’re there, Miss Sparrow!” Severus teasingly warns.  
“Y-yes, sir... sirs!” Sparrow replies.  
“I am so out of practice,” Remus mutters once Severus went to get himself dressed and leaving him and Sparrow alone again.  
“Really? I couldn’t tell,” Sparrow was genuine on that.  
Remus shakes his head a little. “It’s been a long time since Role Play was involved. Plus, never been in the Professor-Student angle before, that caught me off guard,” he admits.  
“You’ll be fine, Remus,” Severus says from the wardrobe, fixing his pants and belt up. “It’s different from Rescuing the Princess from the Dragon, or some of the other role plays we’ve done, but it works, trust me.”  
“I’ll take your word for it,” said Remus.  
“Rescuing the Princess from the Dragon?” Sparrow inquires.  
“A scenario for another time, Little Sparrow,” Severus tells her, gently. “For it can be physically taxing, and you would need as much endurance and stamina for it.”  
“Or we could do an easier version, so she can get some experience?” Remus suggests. Sparrow’s head was on his chest right now.  
“Perhaps later on, not because I don’t doubt your capabilities, Sparrow, but more so that you are ready for it,” Severus agrees with the conditions he placed.  
Sparrow simply nods. She knows full well Severus won’t deny her in experiences, but done so it won’t harm her, or leave her too exhausted. Remus will be following his lead on this, as he is still getting used to Sparrow, and wanting to know her limits was crucial for him, even more with her condition.  
“Right, I’ll see you both later,” says Severus, now fully dressed and ready to head out.

“So... Miss Sparrow, huh?” Remus says when they hear Severus opening and closing the door to leave.  
Sparrow smiles good-humouredly. “That is my name... Professor...”  
Remus just chuckles and hugs her firm. “I am still not so sure. I don’t want to mess up.”  
She pulls away just enough to look at him. “You’re talking to someone who’s still, in a lot of ways, new to this world of sex and what can be done around it. If anyone is worried about messing up, it’s me.”  
He pushes some of her hair behind her ear, analysing her blue eyes.  
“Does Severus know how you feel?”  
Sparrow nods. “He does. Even after all these years of being together, he knows I still have my moments where I don’t know what the heck I am even doing, or fear of displeasing him. My past still bloody haunts me when I don’t want it to and whatever so called training crops up.  
“Which is why Master-Servant is out when it comes to role play, tried it once, it didn’t go so well.”  
“I take it you’re still working on breaking the mould?”  
“More and more gets ebbed away,” she says with positive tone and proud of that fact.  
Remus gently brings her in to kiss her forehead; Sparrow just rests her head on his chests after that.  
Right now, this was all the intimacy they needed.


	11. Meeting and Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Dan meet Severus and are surprised to see Lucifer.  
> Then Severus is called to an emergency regarding Sparrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: the following is not for the faint of heart and can be triggering for some. All I will say is, I do not wish this upon anyone! It's not a fun thing to go through.**

Chapter 11  
Meeting and Loss

 

“Lucifer, what are you doing here?”  
Surprise was, perhaps, an understatement when Detectives Chloe Decker and Dan Espinosa entered Severus Prince’s office via the lifts, as they were escorted by Severus himself, to see Lucifer seated at one of the chairs near the large desk.  
“I am here on part business, part family reunion, Detective,” Lucifer grins, sounding as smooth as ever.  
“Family reunion?” Chloe repeats, looking between Lucifer and Severus. “Another brother of yours, Lucifer?”  
“No, I’m Lucifer’s son-in-law,” said Severus, going over to his own chair on his side of the desk.

“Since when did you ever have children? You always claim to not like them, let alone mention you had any yourself. Or that you’re in-laws with the owner of the facility we’re working in?” Dan cocks his head toward the man he felt was nothing but a nuisance ever since he started working with the LAPD.  
“Because my wife and I requested to be kept on the down low from others,” Severus replies, looking up from the paperwork that had been requested for, as they were of importance, quill in hand. “We like to keep our lives as private as possible, even if we are in the ownership of a very busy resort, and the people we trust respect that request for privacy. Lucifer being part of that trust.  
“Though to be fair, I didn’t know of your links to my father-in-law, at least not until today when your daughter, Mr Espinosa, ran over to us when she saw us, I am assuming she was on her way to one of the designated Kids Clubs we offer here with Miss Lopez.”

“Yes, there wasn’t much reason to hide that truth after the lovely Miss Lopez asked if I was here on the request from LAPD, and knew of the case you’re working on, which is why you’re here,” Lucifer adds; “Well, after learning that Severus was the owner you were to meet she did, believing I was here for that reason.”  
“But you can’t be more than at least mid-thirties! How can your daughter, whom I am assuming is at least 21, be yours, unless you’re a teen dad?” Dan presses.  
Chloe puts her face into a palm.

Severus raises his brows at this; “Now I can understand why the reference of douche. Perhaps Meddlesome Douche is more fitting?” he decides to say in a bored and silky tone. “I strongly recommend that if you wish for my cooperation, that you drop the interrogation toward not only Lucifer, but upon me and my wife, plus a few other members of staff who are well trusted with certain knowledge. I will also ask for you to sign this before we go further.”  
Severus turns two sheets of parchments toward the two Detectives.

“What is this?” Chloe asks, picking her copy up and looking it over.  
“I am simply insuring the safety of my resort and the employees, should you stumble on certain knowledge that is not for the public to know about,” Severus explains. “I will not speak any further unless you sign.”  
Chloe read the conditions and so on, before taking the quill from Severus and placing her signature on the bottom.  
She felt a slight tingling sensation wash over her for a split moment, but couldn’t make heads or tails of why.

“What if I choose to not sign?” Dan dares to ask. He, too read his copy, but wasn’t pleased by it.  
Severus doesn’t hold back; “Then you can explain to your bosses why I wouldn’t let you move any further in your investigation. Miss Lopez had no hesitation in signing hers, Ms Decker is clear to continue what needs to be done. I did explain my conditions and your bosses understood and agreed to this to be done. They know I am only protecting the best interests for all concerned.”  
“Daniel, just sign the conditions contract, as we can get to work as soon as possible,” said Chloe, keeping her cool as best as possible.  
Unpleased, Dan takes the quill and scribbles his mark on the parchment.

“Did I just feel an irritation after signing this?”  
“That means the spells have worked,” said Severus, not sorry about it.  
“I’m sorry, spells?” Chloe questions.  
Daniel scoffs; “Oh, please! Are you as bad as Lucifer in this belief that you’re some sort of Witch or something?”  
“Wizard, actually,” said Severus. “You’re not the first Muggles I’ve had sign these contracts of silence. You will pick very quickly who is, or who isn’t in the know around here. There are also certain areas that are strictly off limits, even to you. I will have no hesitation in erasing your memories should you be caught where you should not.”  
“You’re bluffing!” said Dan.

“No, Daniel, he is not,” Lucifer speaks. “My son-in-law is a Wizard; my own daughter is a Witch, taking after her mother. Wizards are, for the most part, sworn to secrecy, unless necessary to reveal, such as this case.”  
“Explains why you didn’t speak of her, or of Mr Prince. You were protecting them,” Chloe concludes, looking at Lucifer with respectful understanding.  
“I do what I must for those I love, Detective,” said Lucifer.  
“But from what we found she was abused,” Dan wanted to argue.  
“She was kidnapped and placed in a place where even Lucifer couldn’t find her, her mother murdered on top of that. But the last time I checked, my wife isn’t part of your investigations, so I will politely ask for you to back off, Mr Espinosa,” Severus sounded agitated and ultra protective. “At least your partner had some sort of courtesy to put two and two together that should have been satisfactory.”

The appearance of a silver ball of transparent light comes through;  
“Severus, come now, it’s Sparrow!” a voice comes from it.  
No doubt that this alarms Chloe and Dan.  
Severus was immediately out of his chair.  
“I’d like to stay and discuss this further, but I am needed elsewhere; Lucifer can you escort Detectives Decker and Espinosa to the lobby or other, while I take care of Sparrow? You’re welcome to come by the apartment when you are free, you know the location and your access to the private lift is available.”  
“Just make sure Sparrow is okay,” says Lucifer, his face with genuine worry, especially after what he had learned of what had happened.

Severus was in the lift as soon as the doors were open, once they were closed, he apparated to the private hallway of their apartment, and was quickly through the door.  
“Where are you?”  
“In here!” Remus calls from the second bathroom within the apartment.  
There were three bathrooms all together, en-suite, a Jack and Jill, which was shared by the old owner’s children and the main/guest bathroom, which is where Remus called from.  
Severus reaches the door.

Seated on the floor half naked from the waist down, with her knees raised, upon blood stained towels, and tear streaked cheeks, Sparrow was holding a neatly folded towel. Remus was right next to her, doing his best to comfort her.  
She saw the movement over from her peripheral vision and turns her head to see Severus, her lips trembled and gazes back down.  
Severus goes over and kneels in front of her, wiping her tears.  
“I didn’t even know,” Sparrow whispers, her eyes on the folded towel.  
Carefully, Severus unfolds the bundle; his heart sank when he saw for himself what he had suspected.

Sparrow had lost a pregnancy for the third time and once again, around the twelve week mark.  
He delicately refolds the towel, and places his hand on top, and getting his wife to look at him with the other.  
“We’ll give her a burial, like we’ve done with her brothers,” he tells her.  
Sparrow could only nod; her words just didn’t want to form, too upset to try.  
Very gently, Severus starts to take the bundle away. Sparrow at first wanted to tighten her grip, not wanting to let go, but with just as gentle assurance from Remus, who had been helping her since they both saw blood going down her leg that started this, she allowed her husband to relieve her of the towel; she buries her face into Remus’s shoulder, who just firmed his hold on her.  
Getting to his feet with care, Severus carries the towel with the foetus within out of the bathroom.  
“Come,” Remus keeps his voice gentle. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”  
Sparrow doesn’t put up any protest.

###

Finding a nicely sized shoebox and putting it on the bed, Severus transfigures it into a specially made coffin shaped box made out of mahogany. He lined the inside of it with the palest shade of pink and white padding, just like one would see in a full-sized coffin.

Not far from his mind were the first two coffins he had created, the first made of walnut with cream and blue tinge, the second was of cedar, lined with pastel green and soft blue. Traditionalist when it came to the genders, he may have been, but to him it was important to recognise what he and Sparrow had lost. This time, a daughter. They had lost a daughter, along with two sons, previously.

There was no doubt within his mind Sparrow would name this lost one, like she had with their first two.  
Severus thinks of this, as he gently, gently places the foetus within the tiny coffin.  
A tender hand rests on his shoulder; Remus had knelt next to him, whereas Sparrow, (in fresh clean pyjamas), had crawled on top of the bed, seated on the other side of the little coffin.

It hadn’t been sealed yet, allowing Sparrow to view her lost child. It felt like something she needed to do, like she had done before.  
Severus reaches over and takes one of her hands, lightly squeezing it.  
Her lip lightly trembles and fresh brim of tears started, as she takes her wand, Severus doing the same. Remus respectfully stays quiet and witnesses, as the wand tips meet.

A soft green and purple glow that slowly eases into a beam, basking the foetus with the warmth it was producing, as well as the coffin. Etchings of white carnations connected by grapevines start to appear on the outer of the mahogany box, inside the teeny body was laced with frankincense and myrrh, enveloping the top to seal the coffin with a near transparent casing of gold and rose quartz, with _‘Leila Serene; 22 July’_ in beautiful silver calligraphy styled writing.

As the sealing was in progression, a minute little speck of light came from the foetus and divided into two and shot straight into the chests of Sparrow and Severus. They saw this, but didn’t know what to make of it, only to know that they had to complete what they were doing, unaware on what was even happening to them. They didn’t notice Lucifer had appeared at the doorway, and he wasn’t alone. Remus saw them, but refused to make a sound, not even when he, Lucifer and Amenadiel could see the clear obvious blaring right in front of them.

Amenadiel had his jaw hanging, Remus was just stunned, whereas Lucifer... he looked as though he had expected it, but not with the circumstance that led to it. If anything, seeing the tears streaming from both his own daughter and son-in-law felt like a stab to the heart, more painful than when he had his wings cut off by Mazikeen as an attempt to never again enter Hell, but that didn’t exactly work, given he had his dove white wings once more.  
Severus was the first of the pair to notice the change when he and Sparrow parted their wands, for the encasing of their lost child had been complete. Gently he got her to see what he saw, and in doing so, Sparrow had to do the same for him; finding that they were both sporting a pair of brilliant wing.  
Hers were exactly the colour of a female sparrow, while his were raven black.

“You knew they weren’t Demon hybrids,” Amenadiel finally finds his words, looking right at Lucifer.  
“Raquel was born from me, brother, what were you expecting from a Celestial? I knew she was a Celestial as a result, Sparrow is Raquel reborn, only her angel name is very different, as you would know this brother, as it was foretold,” Lucifer stayed calm. “As for the Prince line, one had the spark of a Celestial within them when they were created, so I knew that another Celestial was to be reborn at some point. Two that were thought to be relinquished from their powers and forced to be of no existence, all because of their ability to deny father’s wishes and unite as husband and wife, and bring in the third to create the first Triad, or polygamy union if to be put another way.  
“You, dear brother, had forgotten that Lilith born from me, before Raquel, bringing forth the first Celestial to come from a Celestial herself, before she tried to make it with Adam, and bearing the ones to create the second triad, the ones who started the Wizard race. Her first child, Jophiel, did the wrong thing by our Dad and fall in love with Kushiel. Their love was pure and right, but that wasn’t allowed, because Kushiel was a Hell’s Angel, one of my loyal Commanders to ensure the damned stayed damned, even before they got to Hell, as it was his duty. Jophiel, being a sweet little thing, Father couldn’t allow her beauty and creativeness to be marred by any male who looked her way, or female for that matter, if she were to sway in that direction. It didn’t matter that Kushiel, despite his position, was actually a mindful and thoughtful young Angel.  
“Perhaps they inspired Romeo and Juliet the way the story went. Only without poisoning themselves. No, they were forced to be of no existence for as long as it took for them to forget who they were. But I knew they wouldn’t, especially when I knew I had unexpectedly began growing another child within me, I knew whose soul I was truly carrying, only I couldn’t give her the name she was meant to have, so I named her Raquel as it felt just as fitting. Who knew that I would be father to the body to harness Jophiel’s soul? It was the same when the soul of Kushiel showed itself within a young Josef Prince.  
“But we both know what happened there, now don’t we, brother?”

Amenadiel could feel the angst mixed with joy and grief coming from Lucifer’s dark eyes.  
Sparrow then saw Amenadiel and started to become frightened, Severus saw and sensed this and turned to see for himself. He stands up, facing Amenadiel, (and seeing Lucifer, too), wand in hand, and expanding his wings as a protective shield, Remus simply moved to hold Sparrow with the same look of fierce protectiveness, and shielded the little coffin that Sparrow had scooped up and held close, afraid of what this Angel would do.

“Haven’t you done enough in chasing us down, Amenadiel?” Severus speaks steadily, like this spark within his brain just lit up and more memories come forth. “That is why you’re here, isn’t it?”

Amenadiel saw the pain and grief within Severus’s onyx eyes, but he also saw this strong will that he didn’t know he had until now. But, perhaps it was because Amenadiel had nothing to do with the first time of the departing of the Celestial Souls that broke the first triad to have existed, and forcing the Wolf to roam around, forever in search for his mates, and cursing others within his path who had the misfortune of getting in his way during the fullness of the moon, where he suffered ‘the pain of his sins’ as the old tales once say, and dragging others along with him to suffer the same curse.

His eyes then shift to Sparrow, being consoled by Remus, sighting the magnificent box that held what he knew to be the body of what Humans call ‘an angel baby’. The ones who were born before their time could be made upon mortal living. Amenadiel recalled the first two times this happened to them, only they weren’t aware of their Celestial souls back then, but their pain was certainly felt, as they said goodbye to Elijah Nathaniel and Adrian Isaiah, for their souls went straight to Silver City as was custom for all ‘Angel babies’ and the very young to reach it when they depart from the mortal living. It is very, very rare when a child is sent down to Hell.

Amenadiel then watches as Lucifer, himself, goes on over and stands next to Severus, displaying his own wings. A stark contrast, seeing raven black next to dove white, but powerful and united all the same.

“I only just got my family back, and as you’ve just seen, I don’t recommend that you dare do anything, or you will regret it, Amenadiel,” Lucifer speaks, tone that was best described as being between pleading and supremacy. Not a single trace of sarcasm, suave or playfulness.

With a small shake of his head, Amenadiel could see that he just didn’t have the heart to even try and do what he had been ordered to do so many years ago. Not now, not with seeing Sparrow’s tear stained face, the loss of something so precious and clearly wanted, not just by herself, but by the father of her lost one, Severus, holding as much strength as he could muster right now, though he was breaking inside.

He didn’t know what had happened before the Celestial souls finally awoke, but the eldest Angel could sense that it was extremely bad and they were suffering as a result. Even with all the healing they’ve been going through, this one still wasn’t being fixed the way it should have. Then there was Remus, Amenadiel could see just how loyal he was, and he, too, was on the path of healing.

It was like looking into a mirror of the past, there may not have been any lost pregnancies, but the three still needed each other, just like they were doing now.  
Lucifer standing strongly with them, like he had at the very beginning. Only, he, too, was hurting. Reuniting in full not even a full day, and learning what he had and now this to have happened, to say the Devil doesn’t think of others is completely wrong. He was devoted to Lilith until she was no more; he was protective of Jophiel and Kushiel, until they were resigned; afraid when he found out about his carrying Raquel, and was just as devoted to her and her upbringing, until once more losing her and Josef.

Amenadiel now with his own opened eyes, from the past number of years of associating with his younger brother and some of the inhabitants of Earth, did he see Lucifer had been suffering for just as long as they had. Now, even with this tragedy, Lucifer was still strong in his stance in knowing where his heart and head was.  
“I will not be the one to cause any more grief to you, Lucy, or to any of you three. I no longer have the desire to come between what was meant to be in the first place. Whether you choose to forgive me, which is up to you,” the eldest Angel was with solid grace and promise as he spoke. “I will leave you be.”

“My apologies, I had no idea that Amenadiel had decided to track me down and followed me on my way here,” Lucifer says once they knew Amenadiel was out of the apartment and all wings vanishing.

“Not your fault,” Severus simply says, as he returns his attention to Sparrow. “I shall put Leila somewhere safe and we will bury once you’ve rested.”  
Sparrow lets him take the tiny coffin from her, and allows Remus to help her lie down.  
Lucifer went to exit with Severus and Remus.  
“Dad, can you please stay?” Sparrow’s voice was broken, but she knew Severus wouldn’t take offence, nor would Remus.  
“Of course, Little Lamb,” he replies.

Thankful in knowing Sparrow wasn’t being left alone, Severus and Remus went to look after the little coffin and place it in safety for until they were to have it buried.  
Lucifer sits on the edge of the bed and holds Sparrow’s hand with one hand and rests his other upon her head.  
A single tear escapes down his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a fair bit to write, with a lot of hair pulling and breaks to get through this chapter.
> 
> Plus - it is very possible for a female to not know she is pregnant. I personally know of such an occurrence to have happened. Not to myself, nope, I start getting nausea pretty much before or as soon as there is confirmation. But it can and does happen.


	12. Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amenadiel gets a wake up call from what carrying out orders without question can do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has taken me so long to come back to this story; so I thank you for your patience for any who have been waiting for any form of update.
> 
> My original ideas had sort of gone to the wayside a little, but guess that just left room for a new route to get to where this is going.
> 
> I cannot guarantee an update as fast as I probably have in the past - not just with this story, but the others that are yet to be updated and completed, or simply continued with the "vote-the-stories"; I guess this is what life outside of writing does, lol.
> 
> **may need some tissues**

Chapter 12  
Sorrow

 

_“Oops!”_  
The Frisbee flew way off where it was meant to go; Trixie and Chloe clamped their hands to their mouth in guilt when they saw that it had landed right where a young woman was seated on an old blanket.  
Thankfully it didn’t hit either the woman, or the paints, canvases or whatever other supplies she had with her.  
When Chloe reached the spot and saw that it was Sparrow.  
“We are so sorry!” says Chloe.  
“No harm done, Detective Decker,” Sparrow says to the detective and gives Trixie a small smile.

Sparrow had seen the Frisbee nearly knocking her jars of paints and charcoal, unbeknown to anyone who the naked eye, she and her belongings were safe, due nice little rebound charms, where items would stop just short of where it was going, but made to look naturally doing it on its own.  
“Oh, wow! Those are awesome paintings!” Trixie exclaims when she saw the three canvases that were on display.  
With her small smile going a little wider, Sparrow thanks the little girl.

The first was of a series of a tiger, relaxing with its mighty orange striped coat gleaming; the second showed off an elaborate maze, made out of hedges, stone and woven in with myriads of ins and outs that could lead the person into some interesting ventures within; the last was perhaps what caught Chloe’s eye the strongest when her daughter spoke up, a new baby, tucked up in blankets, snug, warm, held in two sets of arms with strong care and love. Only the arms and torsos of the parents were seen, the Detective had a hunch on who they were representing.

“How is your case going?” Sparrow decides to ask, her voice soft and polite, hoping to not come off as rude, at least she hope she wasn’t being rude.  
“We are working on certain factors,” Chloe replies. “I’m sorry in not giving out too much details, it’s a need to know case.”  
“You do not need to give me anything that is not for my knowledge, Detective; I have some understanding how such things work. I just hope that it is going in the direction you need it to.”  
“Are you okay? You look sad!”  
Sparrow and Chloe hadn’t expected Trixie to pipe up with that.  
Chloe was about to tell Trixie off. “Beatrice!”  
“No, don’t scold at her, please,” Sparrow warily speaks up. “I know she’s yours, but she’s not wrong in having a heart.” She then looks at the young girl. “I am sad, yes; however, you do not need to worry yourself about me, okay?”

Trixie looked as though she was analysing Sparrow’s words, trying to turn them over and consider each and every one of them, before her eyes shifted to the painting of the baby tucked in its parents’ arms.  
She then looks back to Sparrow. “But... I’ve seen you around, helping with the Kids Club and other areas since being here, when you’ve been sad and hurting, why?”  
Sparrow moves her gaze at Chloe, as though looking for some approval to answer Trixie.  
It is true, over the past number of days since after the loss of Leila; Sparrow had been leaving the apartment quite often.  
“People heal and cope in different ways, Trixie.”  
This was not spoken by Sparrow, instead by Amenadiel.

Chloe thought her vision was playing tricks on her, for she could have sworn he wasn’t there a moment ago... or was he?  
Sparrow did her very best to not look like a deer caught in headlights at the sight of him.  
“Well, I hope that you get better, because you’re too nice to be hurting, Mrs Prince,” Trixie strongly says, before giving her and Amenadiel a grin, before darting off with the Frisbee, leaving Chloe where she stood.  
The mother detective was a little torn on how to approach this, but her daughter won out, and quickly went to catch up to her, leaving Sparrow and Amenadiel.

“Please leave me! I have done nothing wrong!” Sparrow’s first words to him were in a voice she hadn’t heard herself speak in a very, very long time. It was timid, fearful and wanting to hideaway, to be good and obey.  
This hit the eldest Angel like a tonne of bricks just hearing her; dragging back a vivid memory of when... when...  
He went to take a step toward her; causing Sparrow to step back, near knocking into the easel behind her, cowering, hunching over a little, scared out of her wits.  
Amenadiel stops, unsure of how to proceed, unable to refute the feeling of remorse he had, then seeing the three brilliant paintings she had been working on; as talented as Raquel had been... as gifted as Jophiel... as...

He saw that she had bumped into the very painting that caused his own heart to ache just by looking at it.  
“It was never my intentions to cause the sorrow of what I had been instructed to do,” the Angel speaks calmly and sincerely.  
Sparrow couldn’t her voice, she wasn’t even looking at him, her cheeks wet with the tears streaming, as they had been on and off over the past number of days.  
“My wife has suffered enough because of petty, ridiculous, uncalled for accusations and false claims; you blindly followed, never questioning, never cared to think of the consequences whenever it came to whatever He wanted you to do.  
“Not to mention the utter shit that went down to cause even more wreckage and distress.”

At the sound and sight of him, Sparrow darted over to her husband; Severus taking her into his arms in one flued motion, not taking his glower away from Amenadiel.  
“Unless you give a very good reason for me to change my mind about you, Amenadiel, and I don’t care what good you’ve done thus far, and I have been updated, thanks to a certain Father-in-Law, and my own interwoven knowledge from past and current living, you will have to forgive me if I strongly ask that you stay away from Sparrow!”  
Keeping her in his comforting hold, Severus guided Sparrow away.  
Amenadiel was feeling the remorseful affect of what he had done, his gaze going from the parting pair, to the canvas paintings Sparrow had been working on, particularly the one with the baby, before looking up to the moderately clouded sky, where the sun beamed through.

###

“How is Jophiel?”  
“I’d much rather you called her by the current name she goes by, but she has settled and with Remus right now,” Severus replies, voiced with subtle agitation, still mixed with grieving, concern and hurt.  
“I don’t mean to pry,” Amenadiel starts to say.  
“But you’re going to.”  
The dark muscular Angel had genuine concern and compassion written in his broad face, seated himself across from the now reformed Angel, Kushiel, still very much the Wizard, Severus.  
Severus slowly looks up from the paperwork lain before him on the table of the secluded area, that was for staff members to enjoy a relaxing environment for their meal and break times between shifts, (as well as respective owners, of course).

Sporting something of a mix of fine dining, luxurious lounge and restaurant, which included a buffet, the staff only dining was, at times, a perfect place to be alone, too, but be ‘seen’.  
Here and there were also various artworks that were done by Sparrow, herself, and other members, after every three weeks the works are changed around, so there was always something new to look at, while the ones before, are distributed around the Sovereign Jewel for the public view, afterwards. It was seen as a way for the members to help invest in keeping the place interesting.  
Artwork was obviously far from Severus’s mind right now; eyeing Amenadiel with wariness, and perhaps curiosity.  
“I couldn’t help but sense something deeper had happened in the lead up to what has occurred a few days ago with Sparrow.”

Severus’s eyes darted about to make sure no-one was close enough to hear the words that had just come out of Amenadiel’s mouth; discovering that they were in a form of bubble that the eldest Angel had erected around them, where time around them had slowed down significantly, it was taking forever for someone to put their plate of food on the table and sit down with their colleague a few tables away.  
“Since when have you become all concerning over the worries and dealings amongst we who have seen as beneath you? Even more now that Sparrow and I seemed to have regained certain positions that were supposedly robbed of us before the true age of man, though we do not know exactly how that is going to affect our day to day lives.”  
Amenadiel placed his forearms on the table, pointing his closed fingers toward Severus. “I started to realise more and more how... how mistaken I have been when it comes to humanity. While I still stand on the fact that there is good and evil, there is more complexity to what I first believed. Especially after I got to know some of the people who dwell on this planet... and learning how my brother may have been right in certain aspects.

“I don’t want you to feel that you have to believe me, Kushiel... or Severus, however you wish to be addressed -”  
“Severus would do just fine,” says Severus, crossing his arms, still not withholding his onyx stare. “Since you’ve asked, and supposedly, as you say, mistaken in how you’ve been, I strongly suggest that you listen very closely, Amenadiel, for I wouldn’t want you to think that you didn’t know... or even if you didn’t... let’s just say... I am one extremely pissed off man right now, because the woman whom I love and care for very much is hurting way too much, and has done nothing, nothing to deserve what had befallen upon her!  
“I shall give you as much as possible in regards to what has happened and how much it had cost the lives and welfare of many involved.”  
Doing his very best to explain what Amenadiel ought to know whilst staying in a calm manner; giving him everything from how the start of how the Marriage Law came to be, and why, through to the plight of those who are still reeling in the aftermath of its downturn.

“Even with the Marriage Law no longer, people are still after my wife! The loss of our children -” Severus stopped for a split moment to gather himself before continuing, “- What should have been our children is only the tip of the iceberg to what we had to deal with. So long as Sparrow is living in this place, she is safe! Day trips out are planned in advance so is to ensure that no-one that might recognise her sees her.”  
“But this is a very busy place,” Amenadiel points out. “Surely someone would have figured it out.”  
Severus shakes his head. “Even if they did, there are measures in place. The same is said for those who have escaped their old chains that were under the Marriage Law, as some were forced to say they wanted to stay, out of fear of the repercussions that may occur on them, like they had upon Sparrow.

“You’ve judged us way more harshly than those who’ve not had magic; perhaps what sparked certain plots in history which would take us off track; not once stopping to realise that all the doings you’ve, be it yourself, or the others...” Severus stops to shake his head, frowning deeper in his thoughts and what he was saying to Amenadiel, unsure whether he ought to speak even more.  
“Learning of what the Dumbledore line had done was just as big of a slap to the face, no thanks to you! Doesn’t matter whether there were souls to be restored or not, it’s beside the point. All I can say is that you ought to forgive me for not being so... enthusiastic when it comes to how things are, and why they are.  
“I blame a lot of people for how things have panned out for Sparrow, and I hate seeing her suffer for it! All I want for her right now is to be safe and happy and loved! I want her to get better and...” he stops himself, the image of the little coffins slithering forth in his mind’s eye; Severus clears his throat and quickly wipes his hand over a threatening tear, shaking his head again.  
Unwilling to continue this conversation, Severus just stood up and walked away, leaving Amenadiel and the paperwork, not truly caring right now.

Amenadiel could fully see now on the terrible affects his actions had caused the moment he had carried out the Orders he had been given; back in the year 1504 that sparked the Marriage Law; the endless cycle of the Sparrow line trying to resurface and reconnect with the Prince line, only for the Dumbledores to carry out their own agenda; the devastating massacre of the many girls and young women that was carried out three days after the Marriage Law ceased worldwide, and the witch hunt for the one “Bride” who needed to truly pay above them all.  
From the moment of her immaculate conception, Sparrow was targeted, before her, her own mother, Kynthia.  
Abused and oppressed, denied the comforts of anything that would be even considered as a loving and nurturing environment; it was amazing that this girl standing before Amenadiel could be the way she is now, despite it all; save for the fear and anguish she had displayed to him earlier; in belief that she was going to receive further punishment for a crime she didn’t commit; except for whatever the Father had told the eldest Angel son, which, looking back, was barely anything that gave a clear reason.  
The eldest Angel watched as the broken dark haired male left the vicinity, everything going back to normal speed – where the person was finally able to sit down.

“Not what you had expected to hear am I right, brother?”  
Amenadiel turned his head just slightly to see the profile of Lucifer, with his hands in his pockets, leaning against a pillar that was right beside the table.  
“Had I have known.”  
Lucifer scoffed a cool laugh at this. “I have _tried_ to tell you, Amenadiel. Warn you of what would happen if you carried out the orders Dad gave you. _Begged you!_ But you were so far up dear Dad’s Celestial arse, you didn’t bother to stop and think of the effects it would make!  
“Because of this, it has caused the lead to up to the mass sterilisation and death that shouldn’t have happened just days after Sparrow had been attacked when the judgement was passed to stop the Marriage Law and condemn those who needed to be, which caused her and Severus to run and set up this life they have now! Caused her to not be able to have children to term! As you have seen and known!  
“You set those fiends onto them; you helped in creating the Law that caused to much suffering centuries ago, and did nothing to stop it, all in the name of what our Dad wanted, and for what, brother? What was Dad hoping to gain and achieve by it?”

Amenadiel couldn’t find any answers, stumped, also glad that the time bubble had been reactivated, just by the way Lucifer was fuming loudly, his darkened eyes going slightly red around the rims, as though he was about to cry, or similar.  
“Or did you not wonder why so many had entered Silver City over the last number of years? From the Innocent Brides to the unborn that didn’t make it... including Elijah, Adrian and Leila?”  
At this, Lucifer, like Severus had done before him, marched away.  
A feeling of a brick weighed within Amenadiel’s chest.

###

Away from prying eyes, in a private sector of the grounds that was part of the Sovereign Jewel, freshly replaced dirt was neatly smoothed out, before delicately spread out seeds were sprinkled over, and gently buried just under the surface and a wooden plaque with ‘Leila Serene; 22 July’ written upon it in calligraphy writing, in the colours of silver and light pink, was placed at the base of where the flowers would eventually grow over time, upon the little grave.

In the same garden bed there were two other flowering plots, where they were resting the first two Severus and Sparrow had lost.  
The first was growing purple strawflower, the little walnut wood plaque with cream and sky blue reading ‘Elijah Nathaniel; 17 October’; the second, with mint green and teal plaque that read ‘Adrian Isaiah; 3 August’, had white verbenas.  
In due time, zinnia flowers would cover Leila’s site.

His arms were holding her tight, feeling her shaking from her tears once more.  
She had done nothing to deserve this fate; it did not matter if she didn’t know, in Severus’s mind, this was still unjust to his wife, and to him.  
Sparrow may still have many years ahead of her, (as does Severus now), but the pain of losing what they both hope to create at some point, and the feeling that it may not happen, was still very raw.  
Severus guided his wife back to their apartment, where he helped her on to the bed, placing a warm pack on her abdomen, as well as the sheeting over her and encouraged her to try and rest, even better if she had some sleep.  
He stayed with her, with gentle arms around her, as he lied next to her, where they just lay in silence for goodness knows.

Even when Sparrow did close her eyes to be engulfed into sleep, Severus never left her, staying in a form of deep thought, thinking over everything and just wanting nothing more than to make sure his darling wife would see him when she wakes.  
Remus and Lucifer both opted to give them much acquired privacy, with the open invitation of calling for them if they needed anything at all; Severus would later find out that Amenadiel chose to hang about and give a hand in support.  
A surprising gesture on the eldest Angel’s part, in Severus’s point of view that is, however one that gave him insight on just how much Amenadiel had become more... mmm... open-minded?  
Unknowing on how much time had passed; the silence was broken by the small voice of Sparrow.

“I would rather give up these wings that have been returned, if it meant being able to carry at least one of our own to term, to hold them in my arms, watch them grow... knowing they were safe and loved, with no-one out to get them,” her words were soft, but clear as crystal; the glistening of wet cheeks, trembling lips, doing her best to collect herself, wanting to just fall apart at the same time.  
Severus softly aids her to roll over to face him, (for she was lying with her back to him), and places a sensitive, supportive kiss upon Sparrow’s temple, her cheek and a slightly deeper one on her lips, wiping away as much of the tears as he could.  
“We will find a way, my Sparrow,” he tells her, firming his hold even more, keeping her close. “Maybe, and it might be to help us both in healing over the losses we’ve had thus far, taking a break from trying?”

She looks at him with her dazzling blues, the tiniest glint of grey gleaming through, hesitant of what to say to this proposal, so soon after...  
His gentleness still etched within his face and his empathy to her uncertainty, while explaining so she could see where he was coming from. “At least for a year or two; you need to heal, Sweetheart, more than physically.”  
Severus pauses for a moment, to allow his words sink into Sparrow; he knew she understood what he had said, for she lowers her gaze, lip quivering once more, as she nodded.  
“You need it, too,” she does say, returning her gaze to his onyx pair.  
He nods tiny nods, equally as solemn as she.

“It doesn’t need to be for a whole year or more, just enough to simply focus on us and what’s in the current happenings. However for the next few days, we’ll do what we must to grieve and get through this.  
“I have already cancelled the non-important stuff, like I have done so before; the staff can handle the rest, only the most important that can’t be dismissed will have me away. For those times it is up to you how you choose to be, either alone or with someone trusted.”  
Sparrow couldn’t find the words to her husband’s move to comfort her; she simply has her arms around his waist, head on the beating chest and through this motion Severus knew what she was saying in reply.  
Somewhere during this, two little kittens, came on in and chose to join them, as if seeming to know that, while they could only curl up with their Masters, the gesture of comfort from their little fury bodies and purrs was enough to bring a tiny smile to Sparrow, giving Severus one, too, before sleep had once again consumed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is coping and doing their best with this current pandemic known as Covid-19.  
> I will do my best to get the next chapter up soon.


	13. Truth Behold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus's soul returns from Hell, back to his body, to face something far more terrifying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot begin to tell you how long it took for this chapter to be written out.  
> I hope everyone is safe and well during this interesting time of Covid-19.

Chapter 13  
Truth Behold

 

Twitching fingers were the first sign, Sparrow stayed quiet, watching with patience.  
Slowly, bit by bit, more motion was to be witnessed, until a sudden gasp, as if he had been held under water for a period of time. Blue eyes wide, face haunted, wondering whether what had seen and felt was real; he shuddered to think.  
“Enjoy the trip?” Sparrow’s naturally soft tone rang through his ears, laced with coolness.  
Albus Dumbledore barely lifted his head, feeling its heavy weight, sighting the porcelain face and near white blonde hair tied in a high ponytail of the girl whom he had tried to exploit.  
“H-Honey bee...” he tried to say, shaking and quivering, not due to the cold that was pressing against his naked body.

It was then Albus noticed himself lying on the floor, unchained.  
Sparrow remained seated near the corner, closest to the entry of the cell, emotionless, as the man who lied and abused her, at a snail's pace, and ungracefully began to pull and hold himself up; extremely unflattering to see, but amusing at the same time. But he was extremely weak, so posed no real threat.  
Albus stammers as he speaks; “Y-you have... have t-t-to h-help me! Y-you also need... need to-to-to g-get yourself-self away f-f-f-from... from S-S-Severus! He-he-he’s d-d-dangerous and...” He stops for a mere second, before continuing; “He-he-he’s w-with a-a-a... the... the...” Shuddering and cringing at the memories of there. “They m-made up s-s-s-some lie about y-you; said you were-were the-the D-D-Dev... Dev... They said you are The Devil’s daughter! B-but that’s a lie! I... I’m...”

“A manipulative, self-serving bastard who falsely claimed to be something you are not,” Sparrow decides to finally cut Albus off from his spluttering, still not raising her tone. “The fact about the Devil is that he always tells the truth; surely the punishment you have been given for your crimes ought to have seen you to realise how wrong you’ve been.”  
Fiercely shaking his head, Albus said no, and tried to justify and deny.  
“You _dare_ to insult me!” Sparrow speaks calmly and with as much control as she could muster. “ _You_ forced my mother to marry you, knowing full well that I was never yours; murdered my mother, put me in that place and let those people to harm me! Not to mention used the chastity belt against me!  
“You... you tried to kill me, in one of the most horrifying ways and eager to steal my body to switch it with your own polluted soul. You helped to have an unspeakable failsafe to be put in position in case the Marriage Law is lifted and outlawed! So even in death, you still found some way to have me reminded of you and the others just like you; the ones who wanted their young Bride, to breed and pleasure with.  
“Worse is the fact that you knew who I was.”

“ _I WAS MADE TO DO IT!_ ” Albus shouts. “I was promised immortality or entry to the Silver City if I carried out the deeds to make sure you never knew your true origins and I used the Laws and the practices to ensure that you die before your soul had a chance to resurrect!”

Sparrow then saw them entering; she did her best to not go into flight mode upon seeing Amenadiel, instead freezing again; it didn’t seem at all surprising that he was able to cross the threshold down here, in the hidden bowels of the Sovereign Jewel; Severus and Remus made a beeline to her; Lucifer had entered last, hands in his pockets, and leaned almost casually against the framing – not to be fooled, however, the message was clear within his darkened eyes, satisfied and repulsed by the sight before them.

Albus’s expression changed very quickly, he was still quivering, but he had this disturbing look of relief about him. “Amenadiel, you’ve come to save me from them!” Nodding his head in the directions where Lucifer and Severus were standing. “I had hoped you would put help to put an end to these ridiculous accusations of crimes, when all I was doing was carrying out what had been for the greater good, as was my sworn duty to uphold the old promise given to me and my sires before me, to ensure safe passage to the Silver City, until the successful one is able to be rewarded with immortality.”

That demonstration alone was enough for Amenadiel to surrender to an appearance of abhor and profound pang of conscience.  
“You see that’s where you are wrong, Albus. No-one made you carry out the deeds you had done that had led you to this point.”  
“Y-you gave orders to-to the eldest son of my family line to -”

“To keep an eye on the happenings of the various lineages that were in direct linkage the first Triad,” Amenadiel cuts the suddenly incensed man in front of him. “Perhaps, looking back at what has been done over the centuries to have caused the unjustified carry out of what I have been informed to being the Marriage Law, where young girls were forced to marry in order to have children, in the hopes it would reawaken the sought after soul of Jophiel, later to be known as Raquel.”  
He glances over to Sparrow, still seated where she had placed herself, being comforted and, in ways, shielded by Severus and Remus, before continuing;  
“While I have no idea what your ancestors have said and done to bring about something that was not intended to happen -”

“Oh... I do,” Lucifer pipes up casually, giving a sort of smirk that pretty much hinted exactly how he knew. “Why else would I have tried to bring this to your attention time and time again, brother?”  
Amenadiel could only give a little nod to this, understanding without the need to have it said aloud.  
“You _promised_ my family safe passage to the Silver City, promised the one who is successful in their duty eternal life! _I did my duty, Amenadiel!_ ”  
“You twisted those commands for your own gain,” Amenadiel clapped back. “You abused your position Albus.” He pauses for a split moment, glancing over to his younger brother, and gives the agreed little signal. “Or, should I say... Seth.”

Thunderstruck was an understatement to the reactions made by Severus, Remus and Sparrow upon hearing that name slip from the eldest Angel’s mouth. Albus said not a word; knowing.  
“The...?” Remus goes to say, stopping because he could see the horror of realisation starting to etch upon Sparrow’s porcelain face, her lower lip trembling, as her grey tinged blue eyes goes from looking at Albus, to Amenadiel, slowly shaking her head, a stray tear going down her cheek, followed by a second.

“Third son to Adam and Eve, ancestor to the number of identifiable figures of non-Magical history, and the one who murdered Jophiel the moment Father denounced her for daring to be in love with a Hell’s Angel and a Spirit Wolf. But not before raping and torturing her for his own pleasure, forcing her to prematurely birth the child she happened to be carrying within her,” Lucifer looks upon Albus/Seth with real hate. “You murdered more than one that day, you didn’t even bother to tell dear Amenadiel of that detail, and you held on to that up until Mazikeen and her helpers got so many confessions out of you, slow process, but I got what I wanted!  
“To add to the insult, he was rewarded by being allowed to sire a new bloody linage, naming it the Bumblebee line, better known as Dumbledore! We all know from history that wherever there was a Bumblebee...”

“The ‘greater good’ was proclaimed,” Severus speaks up bitterly, glowering at both Amenadiel and Albus, or rather ‘Seth’.  
Amenadiel could feel his brother’s dark eyes flicker over to him, sensing an air of dismay, causing the full feel of repentance and knowing that he wished now, more than ever, to have paid better attention. Why didn’t Father tell him of this? Or was that something that was allowed to be carried out?  
“A huge offence to a creature that is known for being one of nature’s little environmental workers, one of Ariel’s doings being the nature lover that she is,” Lucifer snips a little for added measure.  
“With Father’s blessing and help,” Amenadiel mutters, remembering this.

“Worse was that this was to be on some sick repeat, and made even more personal when Jophiel was reborn as Raquel, and the bloody moronic reason as to why HE designed that bloody law!” Lucifer jabs his long finger harshly at Albus/Seth, who was now shifting inch by inch, wanting to get some grip that he was ‘back’ in his body; freshly renewed, as was told before he was sent down to Hell to start his punishment sentenced by Lucifer, and carried out by Severus.  
“Because he wanted to soul switch when the time came,” Sparrow manages to find her voice. “He learned that I was more than a Celestial. One top of that, he knew Severus’s significance.”  
She was sitting up straight, though wasn’t looking at anyone; still being guarded and comforted by Severus and Remus.  
“Isn’t that correct, Amenadiel?”  
Her cheeks were still wet, eyes glistening as she moved them to look directly at the very Angel who started all of this; the reason why she had suffered, and was still suffering, though up until now, had been doing all she could to cope and get through.  
A suffering she never understood the reasons why, until she was told by Lucifer, which led them all in the cell that held Albus, Downstairs.  
“I did not know that was to play out the way it had, Jophiel,” Amenadiel speaks with sincerity. “For that I am truly sorry and I do regret in having a part in what had occurred into something that, when I look back, shouldn’t have transpire.”

“Sorry does not bring back what we had lost, Amenadiel,” Severus verbalises with subtle sharpness, so is to not accidentally startle his wife. “You had also allowed for Remus’s soul to suffer as well," (Remus; creating the Werewolf as some ironic castigation, where instead of protecting those of their kin, they attack and contaminate others and cause confliction and despair to a race that once lived in harmony with all magical beings, and wanted to carry out what they were naturally inclined to do.  
“You condemned an entire race, as well as us, to appease Him, and for what reason? Why did you carry out the orders and not question the consequences? Or bother to truly care? You felt that it was not of worth to go against Him, despite the warnings that were very much there, but very much ignored! You only cared for your Father and gave not an ounce of true reflection to what you had done to those who had something that was very, very real and pure. We were not harming anyone, and most certainly not our first son not given the chance to be born, because of that Monster you helped to create!”  
He points right at Albus/Seth.  
“In turn seemed to have caused a scenario to repeat in this lifetime, where he nearly killed Sparrow, twice, as you have been very well updated on; which, last I checked, is a heinous crime against our kind, even with a mortal body.”

“One of the times I now wish I had paid more awareness to,” Amenadiel states, remaining genuinely remorseful.  
But Albus/Seth shouts out in plea. “I did what you ordered, Amenadiel! I was rewarded accordingly! I do not deserve to be treated the way I have been!”  
“I agree, Seth. I lift the sentence that had been bestowed upon you,” says Amenadiel.  
Lucifer and Severus were about to say something, only for the eldest Angel to raise his hands up in their directions to have them silenced, his eyes still on the pitiful auburn haired and blue eyes man before him.  
Albus/Seth was about to start exasperatingly thank Amenadiel, and blubber on how the greater good always prevails and other nonsense that made no sense; Amenadiel allows for this for a moment, still holding his hands up to keep his brother and ‘nephew-in-law’ from overriding the situation; the tension was thick, as was the want to argue.  
“Are you done?”  
This stops the once great man known for being a powerful Wizard in this lifetime.

“I agree that you don’t deserve the sentence you were given by Lucifer and Kushiel, Duke of Abaddon, better known as Severus now. You did do what had been asked of you,” he pauses for a millisecond to allow for that to sink in before continuing, “However, you took advantage of the gifts that were granted to you, committed deeds that were somehow missed, or they were seen, but were dismissed to where I was made to believe nothing was wrong until now – a complete misjudgement on my own part, too, to which I am sorry for.  
“It should not have happened the way it had. You, Seth, knew of what would have happened if you were to be caught out for doing what you should not have. You cannot claim ignorance here.  
“While I may have removed the resurrection charm, this does not reside on the fact that you do need to be punished; with a lot harsher penalty than the one you had been given.” He pauses once more. “And I believe Jophiel, or Sparrow, is the one who ought to be the one to carry out that sentence.”

Sparrow stares at Amenadiel, surprised by this.  
She then looks between Severus and Lucifer, (aware of Remus), unsure of what to do with this sudden turn.  
After seeing the nod of approval from both, Sparrow slowly stands up and steps over to Albus/Seth, still fixed on the spot, still struggling, still shaking away.  
Her sparrow coloured wings emerged and extended in full display, her heavenly shine radiating.  
The quivering man’s eyes widened even more at the very sight.  
“ _No_...” he began to cry out, looking right into her grey-tinged-blues. “ _I beg of you... Please!_ I -”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In turn of writing this chapter out... I leave it on a cliffhanger, sorry, it's one way to step away and collect my thoughts on where to go with this, ^_^
> 
> I kinda decided to go with the whole if Abel and Cain were as bad as they were in the show Lucifer, why not Seth? Plus it took a HECK of a lot of research and figuring out to pull that off, and give it as much justice and making sense as possible - I was originally going to go with David or Solomon.


	14. Insight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detective Espinoza is about to learn when to butt out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original concept for this chapter wasn't panning out the way I thought it would, and instead the following is what came out, instead.  
> Let me know what you think - as I found Dan quite difficult to get through, though I felt that he had to have some sort of role here, so I hope it worked.
> 
> ***Warning* Uncomfortable subject matter ahead**

Chapter 14  
Insight

 

Detective Espinoza was searching frantically amongst the paper work; he could have sworn he had the answer he was looking for, or a big hint.  
“Dude, you’re messing things up!” Ella Lopez exclaims when she entered the room that had all the important information and data within.  
Daniel gave a sweeping glance over the fallen and sprawled folders and files and paper upon the floor.  
“Sorry, Ella, I’m trying to look for the thing I have found about this resort and the current owners,” he expresses between apologetic and insistence. “You wouldn’t happen to know if you’ve seen it or not?”

Ella raised her brows as she handed Dan the coffee she had retrieved for him.  
“But they’re not part of the initial case we’re working on,” she points out.  
“That may be so, but ever since we were made to sign that contract, I dunno, something is up and I really need to get to the bottom of it.”  
“What exactly do you think they have done to cause you to want to go sniffing around for?” Ella makes a face at this.  
“Many reasons; I mean, it’s bad enough that Lucifer goes around proclaiming he’s the Devil of all preposterous things, and to have the owner and his wife, who is apparently Lucifer’s daughter, claim to be these magical beings that don’t exist?  
“Come on, there is something sinister going on and it needs to be ousted!”

This makes Ella really uncomfortable, speaking up her concerns for Dan considering this. She had seen the owners around, witnessed how they were with both guests and staff alike, especially Sparrow in helping with the Kids’ Club and Severus pretty much ordering a few of the people on staff to take a break, going as far as taking over what they were doing, depending on what it was, to ensure that that person did go on their coffee break or whatever it was; plus there was Remus, the co-owner, polite and mild mannered.  
Sure, they were in young, early twenties... who acted like they were much older, except maybe Sparrow, who was, well, Ella couldn’t figure it out, but what did it matter?  
“I appreciate the concern, Ella, I do, but, I can’t let this lie.”  
“What about Lucifer? Do you think he’d be as forgiving if you bought unnecessary harm and exposure to his family?”  
“Yeah, well, if he truly is the Devil, then he’ll barbecue me in Hell, won’t he,” Dan lazily replies.

###

Later on Dan spots Sparrow sitting at one of the resort’s bars – there were three in the entire vicinity – with her head down. Once he got closer, he notices what she was doing.  
“Aren’t you a little old for that?”  
This startles Sparrow so much that it causes her to nearly fall off the stool, knocking her glass, spilling the contents all over the book and writing pad she had in front of her.  
“ _Oh no!_ ” she exclaims with dismay, grabbing the glass to stand it up and see the damage that had been done to her work; much of it had spilled all over on to the floor, along the smooth surface and on Sparrow’s clothes.

Dan didn’t see the glare he had received from the bartender, as he did apologise and try to help; but he could have sworn he saw a slightly different face on Sparrow, one much younger than he was seeing now, probably a trick of the light.  
“I’ve got this,” he says, taking the glass away and started to mop up the mess.  
“Thank you, Brett,” says Sparrow, gratefully to the bartender, before giving Dan an uneasy glance. “May I help you?”  
“I didn’t mean to startle you, I just couldn’t help but notice what you were doing, and -”  
“You decided to make an uncalled for assumption, where I believe it is none of your business,” Sparrow coolly chimes him off.  
“I was hoping to learn more about this hotel, and how you, or your husband, rather, managed to accomplish such an glamorous, not to mention expensive resort; as it’s part of our investigation and it would be great if you could answer some questions?”  
“Unless you have a warrant, or making an arrest, Detective, I would kindly suggest for you to refrain from questioning my wife.”

To Dan, Severus looked to have appeared out of nowhere, placing a protective arm around Sparrow.  
“What’s happened?” he would then ask her.  
“I was minding my own business until Detective Espinoza here decided to scare me.”  
“I didn’t scare you! I only asked a simple question, you overreacted!” Dan sounded rather insulted.  
“How would you know coming from Sparrow’s perception, Detective?” Severus fires back in a tone of subtle warning, looking at the other man dead in the eye, his brows furrowing. “You weren’t about to try and interrogate her or something were you?”  
“No... no, I just wanted to ask her a few simple questions, is all,” Dan did his best to speak in a calmly manner, but reacted in a way that, while very subtle, had Severus know full well what this man was up to.  
“Need I to tell you that you are playing a very, very hazardous game for attempting what you’re hoping to do; let alone try and achieve,” Severus warns, glaring dangerously at Dan, where it wasn’t too hard for the Detective to see that he wasn’t lying.

That did get Detective Espinoza to stiffen, before squaring his shoulders, doing his best to appear natural and calm.  
“You sound as though you have something to hide,” he does say.  
Severus scoffs at this, shaking his head. “Don’t we all? Thing is not everything is for everyone’s knowledge.”  
“Everyone is worth learning about,” Dan tries to argue.  
“Including you?” Sparrow shoots without stopping herself in time.  
Clearly Dan did not like that. “Look, I -”

“You do remember that you are here because I allowed for it? I also distinctly remember you signing certain documents and you did find out about certain things about my family and I already... if you really want to go as far as you dare to go and see how scorched you’d like to be, go right ahead,” Severus drops in a clear tone.  
Dan quickly looks around him, noticing how no-one else was hearing them, then saw the wand at Severus’s side, with the end sparking a little.  
He then saw it again, the ‘glitch’ in Sparrow’s facial features; only there was no glitch, whatever was being used to ‘cover up’ had vanished.  
Pointing and speaking very loudly; “I ought to have you arrested for engaging in sexual acts on a child! Perhaps your so called father-in-law, Lucifer should be held equally accountable, too!”

Not a single person heard, nor reacted, to Daniel Espinoza’s words; Severus places himself in front of Sparrow, wand right out. Sparrow stays quiet; she knew full well how things were extremely different between the different worlds and how they are perceived. What irked her was this man’s brazened way of wanting to act like some sort of hero.  
It wasn’t intended for her glamour to drop the way it did, given that she was starting to tire, and such magic was tiring – she may have received her old soul, but her body was still every bit as damaged as it had been, her wings and Celestial soul had given her nothing to change that so far; compared to Severus that is, who got everything back, (though he still much prefers using his Wizarding side).  
Dan put his hands up at the sight of the wand pointed at him.

Severus was still as crystal clear in his old infamous tone he was known for having when he needed to get his point across; scary and fascinating at the same time. “You know nothing of the circumstances; if you truly, really knew, you wouldn’t be so quick to go and carry on the way you tried to just now. My wife’s welfare, if you are really that concerned, is in a far better place than what she was in before she even met me. Since you’ve been doing some digging, perhaps places called Fairview Acres and Pure Innocence Boarding House may be of something you have come across? How you managed that, I have no idea, and frankly I don’t know if I want to fully know, but I can assume that being a Detective you would have your methods.”

This sent a small flash of sorts going off in Detective Espinoza’s brain; flicking his eyes to Sparrow for a moment, who was sitting back on the stool, hands in her lap, not looking at anyone or anything.  
“I admit to have done some research, where possible, since signing that contract you put on me and my team,” Dan confesses carefully now. “For it seemed that the ability to learn such things were accessible and it bothered me as to why someone so young could own such a place like this, and when I chance come across some... some articles...”  
“You sought to make a huge error of judgement by trying to deal and meddle in with something that you have no real knowledge, nor experience in, basing this need to prove yourself, or whatever it is you’re intending, on know-how,” Severus finishes. “I do not claim to know why you have this need, Detective Espinoza, though it’s fair to see how arrogant you are.”  
“So you aren’t really twenty-something-year’s-old? While she’s a -” Dan blurts.

“A person who can speak for herself,” Sparrow interjects. “Something I didn’t have much of a right to until a few years ago.”  
“But... surely you can’t be really willing to be in the situation you are in!”  
“Your concern may be touching, but you do have it very wrong, and it would be nice if you left me alone. I am unharmed and I know I am safe, so please don’t interfere where it’s not welcome.”  
“ _You’re a child!_ He’s taking advantage of you!” Daniel shouts; causing Sparrow to flinch, Severus glowered.  
Again, no-one around them was reacting to this. Why was nobody doing or saying anything? They were going about their business, not hearing or seeing at thing.  
Severus’s lip curls at this.  
“You are forgetting who owns this resort, and can do certain tricks on the whim where needed,” he reminds Espinoza. He still had not lowered his wand.  
“You should be locked up! She needs to be away from you! She also needs to be kept from Lucifer, too, for allowing this to happen!”  
“I beg your pardon?”

Lucifer seemed to have liquefied into appearance, sporting a highly offended expression, as well as curious.  
“You claim that Sparrow is your daughter, did you not?” Daniel rounds on the finely dressed man.  
“Yes, she is, Daniel.”  
Dan points at Severus; “And she is married to this guy... Severus Prince, if that is his real name.”  
Flicking a glance over at Severus and Sparrow, Lucifer tilts his head a little when he returned to look at the thorn in his side, Espinoza.  
“Does Chloe know of what you are doing?” he decides to return serve.  
“Do not change the subject, Lucifer! I asked you a question, and _you_ claim you cannot _lie_.”  
“That is true, I cannot tell a fib,” says Lucifer with a heavy sigh and a shake of the head. “Very well, yes, Sparrow is married to Severus, which is his real name; why that is such a bloody bother to you on that detail, I guess we can’t all have such ordinary names like you.”  
“Then you are very much aware of how old she is... and –”  
At this Lucifer places a hand right up; “I am going to stop you right there, Detective Daniel Espinoza, even if you had done whatever homework, you still wouldn’t have all of the details of why things are the way they are.”

“You’re allowing her to be raped! Even if she does consent, she’s still a child! _She’s doing fourth grade math equations for pity sake!_ ” Dan tries to push his case.  
“Whereas a few years ago I didn’t even know how to even do that, let alone read or write, or have any of the privileges your own child, Trixie, has,” Sparrow manages to voice. “I wasn’t allowed an education, if I tried to learn, I was abused for it. So, have whatever judgement you wish, you are not going to do anything, because you won’t be able to.”  
“Honestly, how could you not know that this was happening?” Dan fires off at Lucifer.  
Lucifer pinches the bridge of his nose. “I have already told you why, Daniel.”  
“What’s preventing me from speaking out about this?” Dan dares.   
Severus was about to flick his wand with a particular spell, only for a single flash of silver to shoot past him and hitting Espinoza square in the middle of his forehead.

The Detective froze on the spot, staring dead ahead, seeming to be in a form of trance.  
This stunned Lucifer and Severus, both, turning to look at Sparrow; her hand up and out in front of her, focused.  
When they looked right back at Dan, streams of tears were seen rolling down his cheeks, face full of...  
By the time he was released from the hold he was placed under, Severus caught Sparrow just in time before she collapsed completely to the floor. She had been still exhausted from what she had done before, with Albus Dumbledore, aka, Seth, third son to Adam and Eve, and it was of sheer will and determination to have done what she just did.  
“Take her and go,” Lucifer simply tells Severus; who did not need to be told twice.  
The freeze bubble was still around the Devil and Detective Espinoza, so there was no worry of anyone seeing or hearing what had happened. The most they will see is Severus helping Sparrow, which is nothing new, given that most of the staff knows of Sparrow having a health condition that causes her to go under the weather.

“Did... Did I see...?”  
“Memories, as seen from Sparrow’s own eyes?” says Lucifer, squatting down to level with the other man, who had found himself on his knees, covering his face a little with his hand, trying to comprehend. “She’s already been through enough; she didn’t have to even show you; heck, she could have allowed Severus to obliviate your memories and called it a day; you ask why I didn’t stop any of it, I wasn’t allowed to be in her life until now. Some other, way more fucked up, bloke came in and manipulated the system, preventing me from having any say, or knowledge, of where she was, or who she was with.  
“Not until Severus, the man you wanted to put under some form of an arrest, or interrogation, came and did everything, and I mean everything, he could to help her. He is still helping her. Without his help, I wouldn’t have found my daughter. I did say that Sparrow was a Witch, and she’s an extremely powerful one, but without the right guidance to guide her with her potential, and get her through the shitty aftermath of the abuse she’s dealt with for so long, believe me... I would rather her be with Severus, than having to lose her again.”

At this Dan slowly looks right into Lucifer’s dark eyes, the evidence of what he had seen still visibly imprinted upon his face. He had never experienced anything like that, nor did he know if he ever wanted to again; it sure gave him an unusual perspective of how to put oneself into another person’s shoes to get a better understanding.  
Boy! Did he get just that!  
For among what he was allowed access to, (for it was clear that Sparrow was in control of certain memories), his mind would turn over to Trixie, and how lucky she truly was to never have had to experience and live through what this girl had. Dan still did not fully like that she was a child bride... but... seeing how she was being cared for now, in contrast to what he saw...  
“I would ask that you do not let Chloe know about this, please?” he weakly asks of the brilliantly dressed man in front of him.  
“Let me know about what?” asks the voice of Chloe.  
“Dad!” Trixie calls with glee, hurrying over into her father’s welcoming embrace. She didn’t realise that he was hugging her a little extra firmly.

“Dan? What am I to not know” Chloe presses again, going from Dan to Lucifer, about to look frustrated.  
“I... er... I...”  
“If we told you, it wouldn’t be a surprise,” Lucifer jumps in.  
Unexpected, but it was something to go with, and Espinoza was relieved by this.  
“Yeah... and I wouldn’t want to spoil it.”  
“But, you know I hate surprises!” Chloe frowns.  
“The surprise is for Little Monkey!” Dan blurts.  
“For me?” Trixie exclaims.  
“Then why didn’t you want me to know?”  
“Because it’s really for both of you, really,” Lucifer chimes in. “Oh... and Ella!”  
Dan shoots a ‘what’ look, before just grinning and nodding and saying, “yep, Ella, too.”  
An hour later, Chloe, Ella and Trixie were being treated to a meni-pedi and a massage with refreshments.

###

“You surprised me, you know. Twice.”  
Sparrow was taken out of her thoughts when she heard Lucifer; turning her head to see him over her shoulder, standing just a few feet away.  
Cool evening breeze was blowing calmly through the pristine grounds and balconies of the Sovereign Jewel Resort; some of that breeze brushing through the long strands of her hair, for she stood on one of the many private/VIP only balconies.  
“I believe I surprised everyone for what I had done. To both Seth and Daniel,” she confesses, returning to gaze toward the changing scene of light fading more and more, the lights below becoming twinkling jewels and the sounds of the night life starting to buzz, including the perfect viewpoint of the beach not too far away from the resort. “Yet, I just –”

“You do not need to explain yourself, Sparrow,” Lucifer replies, now positioned beside her, resting his own arms on the banister.  
Sparrow did not meet his eyes; “Do you think I should have done different?”  
Going over the events that had occurred and seeing the uncertainty in his daughter’s face, Lucifer shakes his head.  
“No.”  
She now looks right at him. “Really?”  
“Do you know me to ever tell a lie?” Lucifer’s thin lips turn into a slither of a smile.  
This does cause her to give a tiny hint of a smile and twinkle in her eye.

“Why Father, your Grandfather, felt threatened by you and allowed for it to happen is beyond me. You were granted, or born, with certain abilities and gifts that were just as admirable as the rest of us; it didn’t seem to matter how you came to be, only that it was fair to say that it wasn’t right to allow such calamity to have happened.  
“Amenadiel had finally come to his senses well enough to understand that now. Not even he would fault you for choosing the sentence you had given to Seth; with every other verdict you could have given him, it is fair to say that you truly are just as important.”

“I do not feel important, Dad,” Sparrow speaks, still not looking at him, instead focusing on her hands; her neatly trimmed nails with soft pink nail polish, a small sign of certain facts about herself. “I am not so sure if I wish to be, either, not after dealing with so much hurt, for no real purpose other than because I was me. I never asked to be the way I was, or am, no matter how many lifetimes I’ve had.”  
She frowns in her thoughts, continuing; “Yet... I am punished for it... as are others who had no need to be. It wasn’t fair, nor right, to have taken away something that belonged to me... and to Severus. Once was hard enough, but four times? This body was destroyed and damaged all because of some stupidity over a millennia or more ago, which continued on.  
“I may have my wings and Celestial soul back... but it’s not...” she started to crackle in her voice, fingers curling up, doing all she can to not breakdown, but...

Lucifer pulls Sparrow into his arms, holding her firm, glaring up into the twinkling night, listening to her sobbing.  
_‘Are you satisfied, now?’_ he wished to say aloud. _‘I almost never cared for the shit you put on me; but you let this go way too far! All for what? Your self-righteous fucking ego!_  
_‘Allowing your own grandchild to suffer for being what she was, who she was... or I should say is, being her third lifetime! Born thrice! For what purpose if you were going to forsaken her?_  
_‘I may have forgiven my brother in his handling, but I don’t believe I will be inclined to have the same feelings for you, Dad! Sparrow... Raquel... Jophiel, no matter how she came, is my daughter! Not born from Lilith, as you allowed that rumour to be spread! But twice from me! My own self! You damned my child because she was of my own flesh and blood and bone! The last time, which is this last time, was my trying, trying to give her a fresh new life! One I had hoped she would be allowed to have!_  
_‘You fucked that up for her! You...’_  
The heavy exhale of dismay escaped him, prompting Sparrow to look up at him; eyes and face blotchy from her crying.  
Lucifer softly shakes his head, signalling her to not worry about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I think Daniel Espinoza would have been like this at the end of what happened, I honestly do not know.


	15. Twisted Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus gives Sirius a little visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning! The following chapter is of some rather uncomfortable content; perhaps some what did I just read parts.**
> 
> Extra note down below after the chapter.

Chapter 15  
Twisted Mind

 

“Finally decided to have a peek of what you allowed for that bastard to do to me?” Sirius hisses when he sees Remus enter his cell.  
Remus had already braced himself as much as he could in the lead up to when he couldn’t avoid it any longer; before now he had been putting it off.  
Dangling in an awkward slump by his blistering red wrists, legs buckling beneath him, but was far too high to be able to kneel properly, however too weak to stand straight, Sirius’s infuriated eyes were upon the man who once called him friend.  
The chains that were holding him had been placed with a scorching charm, where it would make their captive feel a burning sensation for a full two minutes, after every hour, upon the hour; similar to the ancient water torture, only this was on the wrists, not the forehead.  
Apart from the wrists, the rest of Sirius’s wounds had healed over; giving him the exterior that he hadn’t been relentlessly dealt with over the previous days he had been down here.

“You bought this upon yourself, Black,” Remus calmly replies.  
“By chaining me up like a pig is not what I would call bringing it upon myself, Remus!” Sirius spat.  
“I heard that you squeal like one,” Remus jabs.  
Forgetting his bounds, Sirius went to lunge, only to grunt in pain, feeling the agony of his painful wrists; while the hour wasn’t up for the scorching charm, the bursting blisters and red raw skin still smarts. This brings the captured man back to his halfway kneeling position, shaking a little.  
“Why are you here?” he demands.  
“I am allowed down here.”  
“Don’t be a smart-arse, Remus, it doesn’t befit you!”  
“Alright, I am here to inform you that it’s been two weeks since you’ve been down here,” says Remus, hands were casually in his pockets, standing close enough for his once-upon-a-time-friend to lift his head to see him properly, but well distant enough to not have him try anything on him.  
“You mean... you’re letting me go?”

Remus shakes his head. “I didn’t say that. I only said it’s been two weeks since your arrival to the Sovereign Jewel. Usually that means you would have been checking out, under normal circumstances, if you had of behaved like a normal person and had done what many of the guests here do, and have an actual holiday. Not go about stalking people and harassing them.”  
“I am very well aware of what I had done, Remus, your bloody Master and...” he shuddered at the recall of seeing what had seen. “The question I have is what are you going to do? I believe I have suffered enough! I have a godson to go back to!”  
“You mean, Harry?” Remus raises his eyebrows.  
“What other godson do I have? _Yes, Harry!_ I don’t know how he’s been! I’ve asked and that fuckwit wouldn’t even give me anything!”  
“That was perhaps for the best; the only thing you need to know is that Harry is, for the most part, finally safe and sound,” Remus allows for Sirius to know that part.  
This baffles Sirius. “What do you mean, finally?”  
“You don’t know?”

Sirius didn’t see the glint within Remus’s forest green eyes, shaking his head.  
At this Remus presses his lips firmly together, aversion etching into his features, drawing his wand out and sending Sirius into a series of screams.  
He wasn’t hit with the Cruciatus Curse, but there were plenty of other spells to make one feel uncomfortable enough. Adding to the fact that the chains were starting to change colour to signify the hour was up, rearing to go with the two minutes of unbearable burning pain, Sirius was not exactly getting pleasure from this moment.  
“Care to try answering that correctly?” Remus asks, once he had lowered his wand and the scorching had stopped.  
Heaving in and out, Sirius knew that he wasn’t going to be able to hide. The many times he had tried to beg for the punishment to stop, but hadn’t learned his lessons time and time again, because Severus was still able to get any and all truth out of him, one way or another, and there was certainly no way he was going to be able to bullshit with Remus, for he would cop the same thing.  
Different methods, as Remus wasn’t as brutal, judging by the spells he had used on him, but Sirius wasn’t thick; realising straight away what had been discovered.

“I... I force fed him with Polyjuice potion and... I drugged him to think he was someone else and... When I decided to come here for a bit of a break away, I managed to sneak Harry in, under some presumption of giving him a much needed break and... Well...” he pauses. “How...?”  
“Did we find out? You didn’t think there wouldn’t be any housekeeping did you?”  
Sirius paled, he had been arrogant enough to believe no-one would find out, he had forgotten about Harry when he saw Remus, then found himself down here.  
“What did he say?” the detainee hesitantly dared to ask.  
“Enough to know that you are no longer his legal guardian; that is for sure,” Remus sneers. “The fact that you would do that to James and Lily’s own son; for your own insane obsessed mind and gain... I am way more horror-struck by that, than what you had done to me! How could you?”  
No answer was given, only silence came from Sirius, who was hanging his head, not looking at Remus in the eye.  
“Harry is now in my custody,” Remus goes to say, no apology to be given.  
Sirius lifts his head up hard. “You can’t legally -”  
“I can and I have.”  
“How?”  
“Did you not learn anything while you were down here with Severus and Lucifer?”  
That made Sirius growl a little, more at his own forgetfulness of what Remus truly was, over being reminded.

“James and Lily are none too thrilled of what has happened, either... just to let you be aware,” Remus decides to slip. “They are regretting to have you named as godfather to their only living child. You may not have sold them out to Voldemort, _but you still betrayed them, Sirius_ , and _that_ is a crime you’re going to have to live with for the rest of your miserable life... and miserable it shall be.”  
“What are you meaning by that, Mooney?” Sirius questions, doing his best to shift into some comfortable position, only to slump back into the aching half-kneeling, arms outstretched above him.  
“Do you know the true history of the Werewolf, Black?” Remus answers, as Severus appears at the doorway of the cell.  
“It is almost time, Remus,” he simply says.  
With a simple nod, Remus hands his wand over to the man he had called to be more than just a friend.  
“How is he?” he does ask.  
“His physical wounds are healing fast, I cannot say for his mental and emotional ones, however, only that he is being heavily monitored right now,” Severus replies. “Are you sure you wish to carry this out?”  
“You and I both know what needs to be done here,” Remus tells him.

Severus flicks his own wand; the chains were loosened to allow for their captive to slip out from them, causing Sirius to flop to the ground, almost face planting hard, and hands slamming with a slap; finding himself stuck to his hands and knees.  
Just as Sirius was trying to have a handle on what just happened, he heard the sealing of the door and the turning of a lock; Remus was still inside with him.  
“R-Remus?”  
“I did ask if you knew the real history of the Werewolf; what they were before they were ostracized?”  
Sirius thought of the stories he had heard, long ago, when he was a small boy. “There used to be what was known as Spirit Wolves, guardians and protectors to whomever they deem worthy of their shadow.” Then he made an unrecognisable noise, very close to a snort. “But that’s only a myth!”  
“That is what you were made to believe, to cover up the truth of what truly happened,” Remus says fairly, as he unbuttons his shirt in order to remove it. “If you knew them to be guardians and protectors, then you should have also been in the knowledge of what else they’re responsible for.”  
The blue eyes widened. “ _You wouldn’t!_ ”  
At this, Sirius tries to turn into his Animagus form, only to discover...

Remus wasn’t usually the kind to be smug, or at least show it, but in this case, he was doing his best to contain it, and failing, as the other man realises that his powers, that would have allowed him to transfigure into the large black dog, had been stripped away.  
Frozen to the spot, Sirius watches with terror as the changes began to arise within, a now naked, Remus; first the eyes going from forest green to bright amber and orange, like fire licking through the irises; followed by the teeth, the fingernails and bit by bit, more and more, the beast became the forefront. But something was different.  
The Wolf wasn’t going berserk, readily going after Sirius like he would have before, well before the potion, Wolfsbane, was established.  
No. Instead, Remus was well within control of his movements, as he steadily approached Sirius, still very much stuck to his hands and knees.  
“Remus... please! I’m sorry! Please don’t do that!”  
But his pleas were being almost ignored, as the Wolf placed himself right behind his prey, each hand upon Sirius’s waist and hip area, taking in the spectacle of the man juddering hysterically... even gone as far as pissing himself for the fear of what might happen to him, as the tip just lightly touches the surface of the tantalising tightness that was Sirius’s arsehole.  
“Please...!” Sirius sobs. “Don’t...!”

Remus holds this position a little longer, wanting the satisfaction of having Sirius know exactly how it felt to be in such a position. For once, he didn’t feel horrible for doing this, if anything it was justifying for him, sort of a taking back his own power, in a weird sense.  
When Sirius violated and raped him, he felt broken; more broken than he had been since being a werewolf. Of course, he was still able to retrieve some of that back since being with Severus and Sparrow, but he wasn’t himself, the way he used to.  
Satisfied, Remus pulls himself away a little, this surprises Sirius.  
“Wha...?”  
However, the Wolf wasn’t done, for he hadn’t let go of the man below him.  
Sirius couldn’t see, but he could feel the hot breath upon his back and shoulders, a sudden teasing sensation happening with his lower regions; Remus knew what he was doing, feeling the old power coursing through him, as he found what he was after, and began to ease one claw carefully into the slit of his target; this makes Sirius buck and grunt at the burning of his penis being penetrated; straight back into the Wolf, where he felt himself being entered into by...  
Before he could realise what just happened, Sirius let out an almighty, bloodcurdling scream, as blood began to trickle down his shoulder, back and arm, from the piercing teeth that had sank into his flesh.

As the teeth held on deeper, the shouting changed from one of terror to something that could be something of pleasure, for every time Sirius moved from either the clenched jaws on the crook of his neck, or from the claw digging into his manhood, he would be bucking right into Remus, and each time he would do this, he would feel this urge of wanting to do it again... and again; willingly and unwillingly giving into his lust.  
Remus felt the essence of the man beneath him starting to flow into him, merging in with his veins, vessels and making its way to his very core; it was at this when he began to slide his claw in and out of the slit in Sirius’s manhood, careful to ensure the process stays on its steady course, knowing the more prolonged this was, the better the outcome of what was to be achieved.  
Sounds coming from Sirius bounced and echoed about the chamber, music that was of sweet revenge, and of a mission that was much more in need. Remus had been reawakened to his old soul, Sabrael – the only Spirit Wolf to have had been granted the powers to allow for such deeds to happen, within the same status as the other Celestials, same to that of Metatron and Sandalphon; but he was also the one who had been cursed unfairly, all because he was using his powers on those worthy, and aiding Kushiel in making sure those who required redemption had something of the reverse, to where he was able to absorb what was needed from the one being punished, and would in turn reconfigure it to be able to become something that an ordinary person would call a miracle.

To be reconnected, thanks to Amenadiel, Remus knew straight away what he was meant to do.  
He found Harry within moments of being reawakened, which led to the situation being seen to at this very moment, where he was making Sirius pay for his transgressions; all of them.  
With a sudden hard buck, Sirius became stuck as Remus’s shaft entered right in deep and wedged itself to prevent sliding out. This allowed for him, (Remus), to slacken his teeth and withdraw from the grip he had in Sirius’s shoulder.  
More and more of Sirius’s essence seeped through, charging the Wolf to ultimately initiate releasing it right on back tenfold; (while keeping a particular part within his system); if the hurting from Remus’s bite didn’t send Sirius screaming before, the sudden barrage of his own self did. With every single pump from the Wolf on top of him came wave after wave of terror and anguish that sent him begging and pleading as he felt every inch of himself in utter pain and torture and visuals of disfigured souls, with snippets of angry black-red walls, that grew more and more with each and every moment, until their entire surroundings was entirely of fire and brimstones.

This _had_ to be some sort of nightmare!  
No way was this happening to him!  
He was Sirius Black! The last of his line... He...  
He yelped pitifully now, for any and all the deafening shouts had made his throat hoarse and he was weeping, beseeching for this to come to an end and saying he was sorry.  
But they were going unheard, as Remus kept ensuring Sirius felt every single ounce of his own self and seeing exactly what he had done while feeling it.  
To make it even more provoking for Sirius was the claw that was still stuck inside his penis, gave the impression to make it impossible to feel what he ought to be, he was being backed up and... Oh the pleasurable pain that he just... He orgasmed, causing him to feel another surge of horrendous pain and imagery.  
Remus now removed the claw, allowing for the other man to truly harden and ejaculate and once he was satisfied, pulled out hard and fast; Sirius felt as though he was being torn a new one, crying out and feeling himself being able to crumple to the floor.

Sobbing heavily Sirius did not move from his flattened position, not yet aware of the change to the walls, being no longer surrounded by Hell fire; he was in the House he grew up in, 12 Grimmauld Place, unaware of the little round window, where Remus, no longer in wolf form and completely clothed, stood, watching the display.  
“You know that he will believe you did whatever you had him _think_ you did.”  
“I am very aware, Lucifer,” Remus replies calm as a cucumber. “But... at least I got what was needed, and Harry is in a safer environment now.”  
“Added bonus of that nasty little add on that didn’t belong being siphoned away,” the Devil nods with approval.  
“What will happen to him now?” Remus couldn’t help asking.  
“Do you really wish to know?”  
Remus sighs at this, and shakes his head; part of him was curious, but to be honest, did it matter?

###

“Here,” said a kind voice, as the owner offered the mug of hot chocolate.  
Harry didn’t take it, but muttered a “thank you” all the same.  
Sparrow placed the mug on the little coffee table, sitting in the armchair opposite to Harry, with her own mug, not speaking, allowing for him to either be silent, or to talk, whichever he felt was best on his own terms. But, she wasn’t going to leave him alone, not with him feeling so vulnerable, (plus it would keep Remus and Severus at ease in knowing Sparrow had someone to help, and Harry was simply not able to do something drastic, if that was even a consideration).

For almost the entire two whole weeks, Harry had been trapped in the room that was allocated to Sirius Black. He was more than just trapped, it was worse than the summer he was stuck in the bedroom, until Ron, Fred and George rescued him; worse than the cupboard under the stairs!  
He was snuck in, via use of his father’s old invisibility cloak and was silenced from talking, as well as walking when he had no choice. Why Sirius would do this to him, his own godson, he wished he knew.  
Harry was there when Sirius was talking to, to his own surprise, Remus of all people, at the reception desk. It surprised the boy to see the man who was once his professor appeared to be young and healthy.  
When Remus had another take over for him, to help escort some other gentlemen away to the meeting with the owner of the resort, Harry later copped the wrath of his godfather. The moment they were secure in the room, the teen was force fed Polyjuice potion and...

Harry shuddered at the memory; for it hadn’t been the first time he was abused so badly by this man. What hurt the most was that he couldn’t say squat to anyone. Not to Ron and Hermione, who would ask time and time again if he was okay; not Mr and Mrs Weasley who requested for Harry to spend time at the Burrow, only for Sirius to refuse them, stating that Harry would rather be with his godfather for the rest of the holidays, and that he would see his friends on the return to Hogwarts.  
To drive this home, Sirius would make Harry write letters – he would proof read them to make sure that he wouldn’t so much as give a hint of what was going on.  
Then there was when Voldemort returned; to think that he would gladly face him for all the time he was stuck with Sirius, and forced to keep his mouth shut, even during his time at Hogwarts, Harry couldn’t believe it when they ended up in this resort; the Sovereign Jewel.  
It was folly for him to believe for a second that he was going to have some fun.

Before Sirius would leave the room, he would chain Harry in the corner of the room, behind some armchair, so is not to tip off housekeeping, place the Invisibility cloak over him and ensure he was silent.  
He didn’t even know how long he had been there for; there was no clock for him to look at, and he was starting to get more and more hungry and thirsty and the memory of having to urinate himself was too embarrassing to bear.  
None of the housekeeping discovered him – Sirius wanted to make that under no circumstances was anyone to know that Harry was even there!  
By some unknown miracle, not only did his Invisibility Cloak slip from his head, but Remus came through the door at the same time. However, Harry was unconscious and clinging to whatever life he had.

For the next four days, Harry was in a hospital bed – one that was specially linked to the resort. He was treated and kept under strict observation, he didn’t wake until the day after he was discovered, and it was fair to say that he was panicked at first, until he was assured by Remus that he was now safe; once Harry had discovered that every single spell and potion that had been keeping him silent over what was going on with him was out of his system, everything came out.  
By everything, he didn’t hold back on what Sirius had done, or what he had dealt with from the Dursleys, and he just kept going until he was a sobbing mess; he nearly flinched when Remus went to place a comforting hand on his shoulder, only for the teen to need more than that; his arms ended up around Harry, feeling the teenager’s hardened grip, clinging to him.  
The other part was when Remus ‘sensed’ a fragment of sorts fused into Harry, that shouldn’t be there – connected to the lightning bolt scar upon Harry’s forehead, just under the fringes of his messy dark crop of hair, coursing through the soul, the sudden understanding to what Lucifer had meant about Lord Voldemort, aka, Tom Marvolo Riddle, giving everyone a “blasted headache”.

With some much needed help – calling in Amenadiel – Harry was separated from the invading element. It was beyond agonising, extracting the soul that had been embedded into the boy’s being, but if it wasn’t done, they didn’t want to think about the consequences.  
It was during this when Harry was subsequently opened to a little more than what he had first bargained for; though in this case it was worth the exposure to certain knowledge that wasn’t always privy to the many.  
Harry was discharged after the fifth day stay in the hospital, and was currently residing in the apartment that was Remus’s in the Sovereign Jewel, where Sparrow was keeping him company – and keeping an eye on him.

“I don’t know what I am to do any more,” Sparrow hears Harry say just loud enough to be heard.  
“For now, you are to just take things one day at a time,” she tells him, kindly. “There are no rules on what is going to work in terms of helping you recover. Well, there are, but they’re what you make. I am not sure if I even made sense.”  
Harry only nods, acknowledging that he understood, before silence befell again. The only sounds to be heard were the distant ticks of a clock and the soft rumbles of the radio in the bedroom, to have a form of background noise, or “white noise”.  
“Did... did you... did you feel useless? Or...”  
Sparrow sympathetically and still kindly answered the question Harry was trying to ask; “I was led to believe that I was good for one thing and one thing only; I was helped a lot to learn and know otherwise. You would have known of the mass murders and threats against me after the change in the laws, especially after they were finalised, and thereafter.”

Harry knew all too well of what had happened with all the innocent women and girls, along with some of the children; extra aware of when Sparrow had been taken hostage to the Shrieking Shack that led to Severus Snape handing in his immediate resignation and taking Sparrow to wherever to keep her safe – to which the rumours of where they were exactly had swirled to no end; with some still wanting to “teach Lady Snape a lesson”.  
He had seen first had how protective of Sparrow his old Potions Professor can and will be within the first few days of knowing that he was the owner of the Sovereign Jewel; (seeing Remus was something of an added bonus).

Harry figured out quickly that Severus didn’t have a strangle hold on Sparrow’s movements, and gave her freedoms to do whatever she liked, whenever she liked, it wasn’t to say that she wasn’t kept a heavy eye on. Learning on his third day in the hospital that it was a risk for Sparrow to even be away from the resort, due to the still pending threats for her head. It didn’t seem to matter that she been reacquainted with her old soul and Celestial being.  
It did take Harry some getting used to in seeing Severus Snape, or Severus Prince, and Remus Lupin, the way they were now; adding the likes of Lucifer and Amenadiel to the factor, things did seem to have an interesting side.

“It’s just, I went from living with one family who saw me as nothing but shit on their shoes, to someone who I thought would have given me something I never had,” Harry says. “Well... that is if I don’t count certain people. I feel betrayed.”  
“No-one is going to blame you for it, Harry; if anyone does, they’re not worth your time.”  
Harry looks right at Sparrow, she was sitting with her legs up and folded to the side and tracing her finger around the rim of her mug, that was held and resting on the arm.  
“How did you get through?”  
“Through the support I get, plus doing things that I like that help me to either distract, or cope, or whatever it is I need to do in that moment, if required. I am not alone, either, even when I need to be alone for a little bit, and those moments of alone time will be needed or wanted; just note that even when you feel you want to be alone, you’re going to need the company regardless, though.”  
This confuses Harry a little; “What do you mean?”  
Sparrow shifts a little. “Just... trust me, okay?”  
Harry had to be satisfied with that answer, clearly a topic that was too sensitive to speak of for him to know about.

The sound of tapping on the window glass had the two look over; Harry could not withhold his grin has he bolted over to open it.  
“ _Hedwig!_ ” he exclaims with joy.  
Harry had been denied his owl since being with Sirius and whenever he was allowed to send any mail of contact, it was heavily watched over. Hedwig’s big eyes lit up and hooted with excitement in seeing her Master.  
It was safe to say that Hedwig was a little extra spoiled for the next few days.  
For the time being just having his Snowy owl perched right next to him, with Sparrow still giving them company was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _NO! In truth I don't ever see Sirius ever doing any of that to Harry, (nor Remus when you look back on the other chapters). For a reason this just came through when wading through how to address the subject that was Sirius Black within this story._


End file.
